Notting Hill
by HarmonyQuill
Summary: No hay cosa que más desee Harry Potter que una cita con Hermione Granger. ¿El problema? Que ella es una de las actrices más famosas del mundo y ni siquiera sabe que él existe. Un encuentro fortuito cambiará eso, ¿o es que las casualidades no existen? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**"Notting Hill"**_

_******.**_

_By 'Mione Granger_

_**.**  
_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Waner Bros.

**Rating:**+18, lo que significa que habrá escenas de sexo explícito y que no me cortaré ni un pelo en poner palabras malsonantes xDDD.

**Dedicatoria:**Esto simplemente no podía faltar, porque han sido varias las personas que me han ayudado mucho desde el comienzo de este fic. Y, hablando de comienzos, empezaré por el principio:

- Anaïs, quien por el querido Facebook es mi esposa cibernética-platónica (oh yeah), me echó una mano enorme buscando conmigo en Google Maps el lugar en el que situar la historia en Londres. Gracias a ella que la casa de Hermione es preciosa y que la de Harry tiene una conveniente puerta azul que os recordará a la de la película, así que, love, muchísimas gracias por todo. Me has facilitado las cosas muchísimo. Nos divertimos mucho esas horas recorriendo Londres, ¿verdad?

- Lu y Mon, muchas gracias también por vuestra ayuda y por aguantarme en esos días de dudas eternas que os volvieron locas, estoy segura. Habéis sido geniales con vuestras opiniones y exigencias (?). Gracias por la BSO de la historia también, porque fue esa canción de Lady Antebellum "Can't take my eyes off you" la que aceleró el proceso de escritura x1000. Y las demás también, pero sobre todo esa, como ya sabéis. Gracias, par de dos.

- Andro, aún a pesar de ese tiempo que estuvimos sin comunicarnos mientras yo daba las primeras pinceladas a esto, después retomamos el hilo y tus palabras después de haber leído esos pedazos que te mandé - porque sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí - fueron tan gratificantes que supe que iba por muy buen camino. Gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado a madurar en este mundo, compañera, porque aunque te niegues a aceptarlo tú eres una de las causantes de que mi estilo esté tomando forma y jamás me cansaré de dar las gracias por ese MP que me mandaste hace ya seis años que se nos han pasado volando. Eres la mejor y te admiro hasta límites insospechados.

- A todos aquellos que me leéis, porque vuestras palabras de apoyo son como un soplo de aire fresco cuando hace un calor abrasador, como que empiece a llover en medio de un desierto. Vuestros mensajes en cada historia que he escrito son los que me animan a continuar y los valoro muchísimo. Gracias.

**N/A:**La película "Notting Hill" es mi preferida desde la primera vez que la vi, hace Merlín sabe cuántos años atrás. En varias ocasiones me planteé escribir una historia basada en ella y quizá debo decir que por fin he sentado la cabeza y me he puesto manos a la obra. En sí no guarda demasiado parecido con la película, debo decirlo, pero el simple hecho de escribirla pensando en hacerle mi humilde tributo ya hace que diga que está basada en ella, así que más o menos habrá ciertas cosas que podréis esperar, mientras que otras serán sorpresa (?).

Por el momento no puedo precisar cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero sí os adelanto - y advierto - que no todos los capítulos serán iguales. Habrá capítulos excesivamente largos y otros que no lo serán tanto. No habrá títulos por capítulo, sino avisos del tiempo que va transcurriendo desde este primero que publicaré e iré colgando apoyándome en eso. Perdonadme si hay capítulos cortos, pero de veras os aseguro que serán compensados con otros que parecerán no tener fin (?).

Ahora, otra cosa más antes de publicar. Como bien indiqué en el título, esta historia se desarrolla en un _Universo Alternativo_, por lo que no habrá magia, ni seres mitológicos, ni nada de eso xDDD. Sólo lo recalco por si acaso.

Y ya. Creo que ya me he extendido demasiado, por lo que sin más preámbulos, os regalo el primer capítulo que espero os haga reír - aunque sólo sea un poco - y también ir tomándole cariño a algún que otro personaje .

Gracias de antemano por leerme y un saludo enorme a tods.

Buen viaje.

xx

.

.

* * *

.

.

**"Notting Hill"**

_._

_._

_'Tengo entendido que hay alguna que otra anécdota que contar del rodaje'_

Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina mientras abría la lata de refresco de cola que acababa de sacar de la nevera y, con expresión divertida, miró a su mejor amigo sin poder evitar preguntarse desde cuándo le interesaban los programas de entrevistas. A menos, claro estaba, que frente a Rita Skeeter se encontrara algún deportista de élite o uno de esos comediantes a los que tanto admira—

_'¿Por dónde debería de empezar?'_

El corazón del moreno saltó tan pronto como reconoció la voz que acababa de responder a la pregunta lanzada por la presentadora unos pocos segundos atrás. Hermione Granger también era, sin lugar a dudas, otra de las personas que podía llevar a Ron a ver un programa de entrevistas. Bueno, a Ron y a cualquiera, si debía ser sincero, porque él era el primero que se sentía incapaz de cambiar de canal siempre que la veía en pantalla, ya fuera en una película o en televisión.

Esa actriz tenía un encanto natural que atrapaba, que hacía imposible apartar los ojos de ella y por esa razón pronto se encontró a sí mismo decidiendo que bien podía perder unos minutos de su tiempo para saber qué se traía entre manos, para ver si seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Con un cosquilleo rondándole en el pecho, volteó su rostro en dirección al televisor del salón en el momento justo en el que mostraban en pantalla a una Hermione que no hacía otra cosa que contemplar a la mujer rubia frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Harry tragó saliva al verla. Pensar que podía seguir tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto en el cine meses atrás se había convertido en un insulto, puesto que tan pronto como posó sus ojos en ella se dio cuenta de que estaba más guapa que nunca.

_'Quizá por esa en la que Patrick terminó de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando clemencia'_la castaña lanzó una carcajada y acto seguido se pasó una mano por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás. A diferencia de otras veces, ese día lo llevaba liso.

_'La más vergonzosa, de acuerdo. Toda la carne en el asador'_, dijo al tiempo que cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y apoyaba un codo en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

El vestido negro y blanco que llevaba puesto dejaba gran parte de sus muslos al descubierto y Harry los recorrió hasta llegar a los pies, alzando las cejas al ver los inmensos tacones que calzaba. Sin apenas percatarse bebió un largo sorbo de su refresco mientras de nuevo devolvía su mirada a aquel rostro angelical que podía ver en la pantalla de su televisor de plasma.

_'¿Qué fue lo que pasó?'_, preguntó entonces Rita Skeeter.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se mordía los labios e, inquieta, cambió de postura, enderezándose para poder interpretar con mayor facilidad la situación que explicaría a continuación.

_'Michael – el director – nos pidió que ensayásemos una escena en la que ambos discutíamos y en la que yo terminaba dándole un rodillazo en… ya sabéis'_, comenzó a relatar al tiempo que hacía gestos con sus manos, ansiosa. _'Habíamos practicado decenas de veces la coordinación de movimientos y todo iba bien, según lo previsto, hasta que llegó el momento del rodillazo falso_' añadió dirigiéndose a la audiencia que visitaba el programa ese día con las cejas alzadas en una mueca cómica _'No sé si fue porque estábamos más cerca que otras veces o si Patrick no se echó hacia atrás a tiempo, porque al levantar la rodilla…'_

_'Le diste justo ahí'_, finalizó Rita mientras podía verse cómo trataba de contener la risa. _'Debió de dolerle'_, dijo, casi entre dientes y con el rostro rojo.

_'No lo sé. Es decir... Era realmente complicado entenderlo con esa voz tan aguda con la que hablaba'_

Harry no pudo evitar reír levemente al ver el gesto desenfadado que hizo con su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. Hermione, en el plató, se había puesto a hablar con una voz sumamente aguda mientras se encogía sobre sí misma y pedía que alguien le llevara una bolsa con hielo. Un ayudante de cámara atravesó el plató unos segundos después corriendo con sus auriculares puestos y le entregó una cubitera, a lo que la castaña respondió riendo de buena gana.

_'Prometo que esto no estaba preparado en lo más mínimo. Gracias, Andrew. Has estado rápido'_aclaró la presentadora mientras le hacía gestos al chico para que volviera a su puesto.

Él, por la contra, se arrodilló delante de Hermione entregándole un rotulador que ella recogió, quitándole la tapa con los dientes. Acto seguido la vieron tomar el rostro de ese tal Andrew con su mano izquierda para, a toda prisa, firmarle un autógrafo en la frente.

_'Cuando termine el programa le diremos que ese rotulador era permanente, no te preocupes, Andrew'_dijo la presentadora al ayudante de cámara, quien mostró orgulloso su frente al público y a los telespectadores antes de abandonar el plató a toda velocidad, acompañado por las risas de la audiencia.

_'No era permanente. Me estás tomando el pelo'_ comentó la actriz, mortificada. Cuando la mujer rubia frente a ella asintió entre risas, la joven castaña se llevó las manos a las mejillas _'¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento muchísimo_' dijo a alguien que los telespectadores no pudieron ver hasta que el plano cambió y mostraron a Andrew en su puesto tras las cámaras haciéndole gestos de que no se preocupara.

_Sólo faltaría que protestase_, pensó Harry para sí mientras bebía otro sorbo de su refresco de cola. _Maldito cabrón con suerte_.

_'Sigamos'_ Hermione dejó de saludar al público que la llamaba a gritos para voltearse hacia la sonriente presentadora que llevaba varios segundos tratando de recuperar su atención y el silencio en el plató _'Me comentabas mientras estábamos en maquillaje y peluquería que te habías enamorado durante el rodaje, ¿qué tal si nos hablas un poco más de eso?'_la audiencia produjo un alarido de sorpresa al tiempo que Harry se atragantaba con su propia saliva después de que su cerebro procesara la frase.

¿Se había enamorado? ¿Cómo que se había—?

_'Quizá deberías de haber especificado que mi enamoramiento no fue por una persona, sino por un perro_' comentó Hermione entonces, riendo de buena gana cuando el público estalló en carcajadas.

Harry no supo por qué, pero tras esa aclaración lanzó un suspiro que bien podría parecer de alivio.

_Ya. Como si yo tuviera posibilidades con ella cuando ni siquiera sabe que existo_, pensó, realista.

Cuando puso sus atenciones de regreso en la entrevista se percató de que se había perdido ya un trozo de ésta.

_'Así que trabajar con Royal hizo que quisieras un perro como mascota. Y ya lo tienes. ¿Un Dogo Alemán, me dijiste que era?'_Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

Así que se había enamorado del perro con el que trabajaba en la película. No supo por qué, pero esa declaración hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera.

_'Se llama Romeo. Mi gato, Crookshanks, no deja que me acerque a él desde que lo llevé a casa_' admitió la actriz.

_'Debe de sentirse terriblemente traicionado'_

_'No, no. Me refería a que no deja que yo me acerque a Romeo. Lo quiere todo para él. Creo que fue amor a primera vista'_Harry rio por lo bajo al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

_'Lo adoptaste en una perrera, ¿no es así?'_

_'Sí. Visité una hace unas semanas para promocionar la adopción de animales que habían sido abandonados, lo vi y tuve que llevármelo a casa'_

_'Así que no sólo enamoró a Crookshanks a primera vista, sino también a ti'_

_'Es que… Es tan grande. Era imposible no fijarse en él_' la audiencia estalló en carcajadas ante su gesto de impresión _'Se pone a dos patas y es más alto que yo… O eso creo. Cuando me salta encima tengo que encogerme y sujetarlo de las patas delanteras para que no me tire, así que no sé si me supera en altura porque me agacho, o porque simplemente es más alto. Aunque opto por la segunda opción'_

_'Sacarlo de paseo tiene que ser una aventura'_

_'Es él quien me saca de paseo a mí. No es la primera vez que tengo que soltarle la correa para no acabar de narices en el suelo, pero sólo cuando lo llevo al parque. Por la calle se comporta'_

_'¿Y Crookshanks? ¿Desde cuándo está contigo?'_

_'Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí los trece, así que… quince años'_

_'Wow'_

_'Lo sé. Mis amigos no dejan de fastidiarme diciéndome que debo prepararme para el día en el que muera y sólo con eso ya me echo a llorar. No quiero ni pensar cuando suceda'_

_'Crookshanks, si nos estás viendo desde casa, no te mueras aún por el bien de tu dueña' _bromeó la presentadora, quien acto seguido cambió el rumbo de la entrevista preguntándole a la actriz acerca de sus próximos proyectos cinematográficos.

Harry la miraba embelesado mientras ella decía que por el momento tendría unas semanas de relajación en las que su agenda le permitiría pasar más tiempo en Londres, junto a los suyos, antes de verse obligada a viajar a Los Ángeles para el rodaje de una nueva película que no se estrenaría hasta dentro de unos dos años.

Comenzaron entonces a hablar de su reciente nominación al Bafta por un drama ambientado en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, pero Harry apenas escuchaba ya lo que decían. Se encontraba realmente ensimismado observando cada mueca representada en el rostro de Hermione, cada gesto articulado por sus manos mientras respondía a las preguntas que le lanzaba la presentadora con tal naturalidad y encanto, que el moreno sabía se estaba ganando por completo a los telespectadores que la estaban viendo.

Aunque dudaba mucho que le faltara alguien por conquistar, la verdad, porque ¿quién en el Reino Unido – y mas allá – no la adoraba ya? Siempre encabezaba las listas de favoritos en las encuestas y todo el mundo hablaba maravillas de ella. Todos, a excepción de un grupo reducido de mujeres que parecían sentirse amenazadas por tanta perfección acumulada en una sola persona. Envidia, eso era lo que Harry sabía que sentían y, la verdad, no las culpaba en lo más mínimo.

Hermione Granger era la esposa que toda madre desearía para su hijo y no precisamente por su fama o su fortuna, y quizá ni siquiera tampoco por su belleza, sino más bien porque, a pesar de todo eso, era una chica que demostraba tener los pies sobre la tierra. El Daily Mail la había apodado cariñosamente como Miss Humildad después de que hubiera declarado que agradecía los créditos que le daban, pero que no entendía qué hacía ella encabezando la lista de las más hermosas o sexys de la gran pantalla cuando se consideraba una chica más del montón.

_'Ha sido un verdadero placer que nos hayas visitado hoy, Hermione. Espero que pronto regreses y, hasta entonces, que te siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora_'

Harry pestañeó y miró la pantalla del televisor en el momento justo en el que ella se despedía de la presentadora, de la audiencia del programa y, por último, soplaba un beso hacia la cámara para los telespectadores que la veían desde sus casas. El moreno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y bebió otro sobro largo de refresco al sentir que su garganta acababa de secarse, tirando la lata a la basura una vez acabó su contenido.

Cuando se incorporó, Ron ya había puesto el canal de deportes y suspiró al tiempo que se apartaba de la encimera de la cocina para caminar en dirección al salón. Su mejor amigo ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia de tan entretenido que había estado con la entrevista y, la verdad, lo comprendía porque a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Cuando Hermione estaba en pantalla él olvidaba el mundo que lo rodeaba y sólo tenía ojos para ella.

'Así que al parecer a partir de ahora deberíamos de estar más pendientes al salir a la calle' dijo tras carraspear, riendo de buena gana al ver que Ron brincaba sobresaltado en el sofá. Lo observó voltearse hacia él con expresión confusa, ya recuperado del susto, y se humedeció los labios 'Ya has oído que Hermione Granger pasará unas semanas en Londres'

'¿Crees de verdad que podríamos encontrarnos con ella en alguna parte?' Harry enarcó una ceja.

'No, pero soñar es gratis'

'Si alguna vez la veo, le pediré que me firme un autógrafo en la frente con un rotulador permanente' el ojiverde no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario de su mejor amigo y, con gran habilidad, saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá para caer sentado al lado del otro chico.

'Y yo le pediré una cita' respondió él con entonación irónica. Ron lo contempló con gesto de sorpresa al no haber captado que tan sólo era un comentario, porque ni loco haría el ridículo de esa forma.

'¿Lo harías de verdad?' Harry produjo un respingo sarcástico.

'Sinceramente, de encontrarme con Hermione en alguna parte dudo mucho que fuera capaz siquiera de decirle hola' Ron ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos con aire pensativo 'Además, ¿para qué pasar por el mal trago si ya sé de antemano que me dirá que no?'

'Bueno, eso no puedes saberlo hasta que te veas en el caso' Harry rodó los ojos.

'Trabaja con los hombres más deseados del mundo, ¿de verdad crees que se iba a fijar en mí?' le preguntó, viéndolo encogerse de hombros.

'No puede decirse que pases desapercibido para las mujeres. Hasta hace unos meses estabas saliendo con una modelo, te lo recuerdo' le contestó Ron con tono burlón y al tiempo que le daba un leve codazo en las costillas.

'Las fotos de Cho salen en panfletos que te dan en el metro, no en las portadas de las revistas de todo el mundo' su tono sarcástico era incluso palpable.

'Sinceramente creo que no perderías nada por pedirle una cita. El "no" lo tienes asegurado, como bien has dicho tú mismo, ¿así que qué puedes perder?' Harry meditó aquello durante unos segundos y después asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

'Mi dignidad, aunque supongo que en sí tienes razón' acto seguido chasqueó la lengua 'Claro que antes de pedirle esa cita tendría que recuperar la capacidad de hablar'

'Sí, ¿verdad? Yo creo que también me quedaría en catatonia si…' se silenció de pronto, tornándose pensativo '¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos dos colegialas hablando de lo enamoradas que estamos de un cantante de pop cursi? Sólo nos falta ponernos a chillar de emoción' el moreno abrió la boca para responderle, pero finalmente la cerró y se humedeció los labios 'Será mejor que llame a mi hermana y le pregunte dónde van a ver ellos el partido y olvidemos que esta conversación ha tenido lugar'

'Mejor, sí' Ron asintió y se volteó hacia el teléfono mientras Harry clavaba su mirada en el televisor, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de alejar de su cabeza la conversación que acababa de tener con su mejor amigo, por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en el partido de rugby que emitían en Sky Sports.

En su mente no dejaban de formularse situaciones hipotéticas de cuál sería su reacción en caso de tener la suerte y el placer de encontrarse con Hermione Granger y, para su desgracia, en ninguna de ellas lograba mantener la compostura. O bien tartamudeaba como un idiota, o se le quedaba mirando con expresión de susto sin atreverse a decirle nada.

¿Cuán patético podía ser, que ni en sus pensamientos lograba mantener una conversación civilizada con la mujer por la que babeaba desde que tenía dieciséis años?

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el comienzo? Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dos semanas después_**

_._

_._

_._

Harry se detuvo junto a la entrada norte de Holland Park y comenzó a realizar varios ejercicios de estiramiento ayudándose de las altas verjas de hierro como punto de apoyo mientras, con curiosidad, echaba un vistazo a los lados para ver si había alguien más en el parque en esa fría tarde de principios de diciembre.

No eran muchos los atrevidos que, como él, habían salido a hacer deporte sin importar que estuviera nevando, pero sí había alguno que otro. Además de un número reducido de personas que atravesaban el parque como atajo para llegar a alguna de las calles colindantes, sumidos en su mundo, hablando a través de sus teléfonos móviles, perdidos en la música que se reproducía en sus iPod o paseando a sus mascotas. E incluso había quienes hacían varias de esas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sin ir más lejos, un chico acababa de pasar corriendo delante de sus narices con los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos mientras tiraba de la correa de un asfixiado Bulldog Francés que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo con sus patas cortas.

Meneando la cabeza por el poco tacto del propietario del pobre chucho, Harry consultó el reloj digital de su muñeca y pulsó los botones hasta que configuró una alarma que sonaría en cuestión de media hora, el tiempo que ese día podía dedicar a correr.

A su madre le daría algo si descubriera que no estaba trabajando en su encargo en ese momento, así que tenía que ser rápido no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera llamarlo de nuevo por teléfono para preguntarle cuánto le faltaba para terminar.

Lily Potter lo mataría si lo supiera en el parque, pero estaba seguro de que no había forma de que se enterase. Además, siempre podría decirle que había necesitado salir a estirar las piernas después de varios días sin ir a correr. Para alguien tan habituado como él a ejercitarse, ese tiempo se había convertido en una tortura que estaba a punto de finalizar.

Pulsando por fin el botón que activaba la alarma de su reloj de pulsera, echó a correr despacio en dirección al camino de tierra que lo adentraría en el parque. Esperaba poder dar la vuelta completa bordeándolo en esa media hora aunque para ello sabía que necesitaría aumentar considerablemente el ritmo, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta que sintiera que sus músculos habían entrado en calor.

Comenzó a mover los brazos y a levantar más las rodillas para acelerar el proceso de calentamiento y, una vez fue adelantado por un señor que corría al igual que si estuviera siguiendo a alguien que se le escapaba, lanzó un gruñido y aumentó la velocidad, saliendo disparado tras él.

Estaba tan concentrado en darle alcance tan sólo por orgullo propio, porque a veces podía llegar a ser así de infantil, que no prestaba atención a nada más, así que cuando de pronto algo pesado se estampó contra su costado derecho, tacleándolo, no pudo más que lanzar un alarido de sorpresa mientras sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones a causa del golpe.

Cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor después de que su muslo se encontrara con una piedra que sobresalía en el camino y se apoyó en sus manos para incorporarse, confuso por lo que acababa de suceder.

'¡Lo lamento muchísimo!'

Harry movió la cabeza para mirar a la chica que acababa de lanzarle tan sentida disculpa, pero lo que se encontró frente a él no fue una persona, sino el hocico de un enorme sabueso blanco y negro que no perdió un solo segundo en lamerle la cara. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto y se apartó a un lado, sorprendiéndose cuando el perro no sólo le saltó encima empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, sino que además se abalanzó sobre él para atrapar su chaleco reflectante con los dientes.

'¡Estate quieto y—! ¡No! ¡Ven aquí!'

El moreno pestañeó en cuanto el perro le salió de encima para echar a correr alejándose de él seguido por una chica de rizos castaños que trataba de darle alcance, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Cuando parecía que iba a atraparlo, el Dogo Alemán la esquivaba con gran habilidad y de nuevo se detenía unos metros más adelante para repetir la maniobra, jugando con ella.

Después de haberse sentado en el sendero, Harry se limpió el rostro con la manga de la sudadera mientras sentía escalofríos recorriéndolo. Estaba lleno de babas de perro y, aunque agradecía que lo hubiera lamido en lugar de morderlo como había hecho con su chaleco, debía admitir que sentía cierta repulsión. Agitó la cabeza, se frotó el muslo donde se había golpeado con aquella piedra del camino y finalmente se puso en pie.

Lo primero que hizo una vez se levantó fue mirar a los lados buscando al perro y a su dueña, encontrándolos a unos metros a su derecha corriendo de un lado a otro por la nieve que cubría el césped. Olvidando el incidente que acababa de tener con aquel Dogo Alemán, rió por lo bajo al ver cómo le dificultaba a la pobre chica el que lo atrapara. Se notaba que sólo estaba jugando, pero diablos que ella parecía estar perdiendo los papeles.

Entonces ella giró a toda velocidad sobre sí misma cuando su sabueso la rodeó dando saltos y Harry terminó por fruncir el ceño. No creía haberse encontrado nunca antes con ella, pero tenía la sensación de conocerla. Ese perfil lo había visto antes. El caso era… ¿dónde? ¿Quizá estaba equivocado y sí se había cruzado con ella por el parque en otra ocasión? No recordaba haber visto a su perro antes, pero a ella…

Pensativo, insultándose por no ser capaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden, la observó desde donde estaba mientras la veía agacharse para hacer bolas de nieve que después le lanzaba al perro, el cual las atrapaba con su boca demostrando unos reflejos increíbles. Cuando pareció cansarse de masticar nieve de nuevo vio que echaba a correr, alejándose una vez más de la chica y Harry agitó la cabeza percatándose de que debía de parecer un completo idiota allí de pie, más tieso que una estatua mientras se sentía incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquella escena.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y seguir corriendo? Estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso en algo que carecía de sentido, la verdad. No había salido de casa interrumpiendo su trabajo para quedarse pasmado con una desconocida, por hermosa que esta le parecía a esa distancia, o por mucho que su perro lo hacía reír. Recordó entonces que el causante principal de su diversión le había lamido el rostro tras taclearlo y frunció sus labios en un gesto de repulsión.

'¡Romeo!'

Harry, que ya se había girado en el sendero para continuar corriendo, avanzó unos pocos metros mientras sentía cómo de pronto su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado. Romeo. ¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre? ¿Y se estaba volviendo un paranoico, o era que de verdad conocía esa voz?

'¡Romeo, no! ¡Vuelve aquí!'

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par en el instante en el que la entrevista a Hermione Granger en uno de los platós de la BBC por fin lo golpeara en las narices. Se detuvo en seco y se volteó a toda prisa, sobresaltándose al ver que el perro de nuevo corría hacia él. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustado por el tamaño del sabueso pero esta vez, cuando éste se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó con rapidez de sus patas delanteras para evitar que de nuevo lo tirara al suelo.

'¡Por favor, no lo sueltes!'

La voz que había hecho que los recuerdos de la entrevista que había visto hacía un par de semanas asaltaran su mente sonó imposiblemente cerca y, al alzar la mirada, sintió cómo su corazón se contraía en cuanto unos ojos castaños que había visto infinitas veces en su televisor y en pantallas de cine se clavaron en los de él. Sin poder evitarlo se quedó pasmado, mirándola. Le parecía imposible que estuviera delante de ella de verdad, pero ya no quedaba espacio para la duda. Aquellos ojos, aquel rostro...

'Muchísimas gracias por haberlo sujetado y perdona que la haya tomado contigo'

Aquella voz.

Harry pensó que acababa de morir e ir al cielo cuando Hermione Granger se acercó todavía más a él para tomar la correa del perro, tirando de ella para alejarlo del moreno. Él soltó las patas del enorme sabueso sin apenas darse cuenta y mientras proseguía mirándola con la boca entreabierta. ¿Era ella de verdad o estaba teniendo la mejor alucinación de toda su vida?

'¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha lastimado?'

Al igual que si lo hubieran electrocutado, Harry agitó la cabeza a los lados y carraspeó para aclararse la voz. Sueño o realidad, no haría el idiota como tantas veces se había imaginado.

'Estoy bien, no te preocupes' Romeo ladró frente a él y el ojiverde lo contempló con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que no hacía otra cosa que saltar en sus patas traseras, tratando de alcanzarlo '¿Qué pasa, chico?' se escuchó decir, sorprendiéndose por el tono despreocupado con el que habló mientras se acuclillaba frente a él para acariciarlo.

'Creo que es el chaleco reflectante' dijo Hermione, llevándolo a alzar la mirada para posar una vez más sus ojos en aquel rostro que tanto lo embelesaba 'Su hueso de plástico es del mismo color y tiende a ir a por todo aquello del mismo tono fosforito. Hace unos días fue el cono de una obra y ahora—' meneó la cabeza a los lados y lanzó un suspiro 'Realmente lamento que la haya tomado así contigo. Se me escapó y—'

'No importa, de veras' Harry se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Una vez la impresión inicial había pasado, ni su rostro estaba tenso en una mueca horripilante, ni la voz le temblaba. Prosiguió acariciando a Romeo mientras él le olisqueaba el rostro y, cuando le lamió una vez más la mejilla, retrocedió y se puso en pie riendo nerviosamente al tiempo que se limpiaba con la manga de la sudadera.

'De verdad que lo siento. Ten, sujétalo un segundo'

Harry tomó confuso la correa que Hermione le tendía y la contempló ensimismado mientras ella buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de invierno. Vio que sacaba un paquete de toallitas húmedas y le sonrió con timidez cuando la castaña le entregó una.

'Gracias' le dijo.

Hermione recuperó la correa de Romeo y el ojiverde, con todo su cuerpo temblando de emoción y de nervios, se pasó la toallita por el rostro percibiendo el perfume a flores que ésta desprendía. Una vez terminó, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

'¿Mejor?' le preguntó ella con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

'Sí, gracias'

'No, gracias a ti por—' en ese momento Romeo ladró al tiempo que hacía fuerza hacia la izquierda, obligando a Hermione a tomar la correa con ambas manos para intentar detenerlo, en vano.

Harry no supo qué lo había llevado a reaccionar, pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo tomando al perro del collar para evitar que arrastrara consigo a su dueña detrás de aquel corredor con el Bulldog Francés que trotaba por un sendero paralelo a aquel.

'Gracias otra vez' miró a Hermione y le sonrió, encontrándose con un rostro ligeramente sonrojado que le provocó cosquilleos en el pecho.

'Deberías sujetar la correa lo más cerca posible del collar, para evitar que los tirones sean tan bruscos y así poder controlarlo mejor' le dijo de pronto, tragando saliva después de que ella dejara de mirarlo a los ojos para echar un vistazo a sus manos.

Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio cómo deslizaba las manos a lo largo de la correa, percatándose entonces de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro cuando vio que, si estiraba los dedos, podría acariciar los de ella. Soltó el collar y se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Romeo tiró de nuevo de su dueña, pero en ésta ocasión no la arrastró tras él aunque sí la obligó a dar varios pasos forzados hacia adelante.

'Creo que será mejor que lo lleve a casa' le dijo la actriz mientras le enviaba una sonrisa tímida por encima del hombro 'Gracias por todo y perdona por lo sucedido… ehm…'

'Harry. Harry Potter' respondió el moreno con voz temblorosa.

Hermione había abierto la boca para decir algo cuando Romeo tiró una vez más de ella, llevándola a producir un alarido de sorpresa al tiempo que de nuevo miraba al frente. Avanzó varios pasos más alejándose de él mientras trataba de controlar a su mascota y entonces, una vez el perro pareció disponerse a cooperar, de nuevo miró a Harry por encima del hombro y se despidió de él haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Harry agitó su mano derecha hacia ella y la observó alejarse con expresión de completo idiota, su cuerpo paralizado por la impresión. ¿De verdad acababa de hablar con Hermione Granger? Sin poder creer todavía que era a ella a quien veía atravesar la salida este de Holland Park arrastrada por su perro, se pellizcó en el brazo para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño del que despertaría con ganas de molerse a puñetazos. El dolor agudo que le recorrió las articulaciones lo hizo saber que no estaba dormido, que aquello era real y enseguida fue golpeado por un tsunami de adrenalina.

Sintió ganas de gritar de emoción, de saltar, pero también de darse cabezazos contra los árboles por no haber aprovechado mejor esa ocasión que sabía sólo sucedería una vez en la vida. Aunque… ¿qué se suponía que debía de haber hecho? Pedirle un autógrafo, quizá. Ginny se habría vuelto loca si se lo regalara. O incluso decirle que desde que tenía dieciséis años— No, eso tal vez no. No le parecía una buena idea compartir con ella sus fantasías. Definitivamente.

Durante varios minutos se quedó allí de pie, pasmado mientras rememoraba lo sucedido una y otra vez hasta que una chica rubia pasó corriendo a su lado y le recordó por qué razón estaba en aquel parque.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de su muñeca y lanzó un gruñido al ver que ya sólo faltaban diez minutos para que su alarma sonase. No tenía tiempo para dar la vuelta completa al parque, aunque se daba cuenta de que por primera vez no le importaba no cumplir la meta que se había impuesto. Joder, acababa de ver a Hermione Granger, ¿qué más daba si sólo podía recorrer unos pocos metros más en dirección sur, antes de volver sobre sus pasos? Su corazón latía al igual que si hubiera corrido quince kilómetros, así que…

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry trotó sin ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba, su mente divagando en teorías que explicaran la presencia de Hermione en aquel parque. ¿Quizá vivía cerca? Le parecía una locura, pero sino no entendía qué podía hacer allí. ¿Tal vez porque era mucho menos concurrido que Hyde Park o Kensington Gardens, donde sin duda no pasaría inadvertida a la hora de pasear a su perro? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero estaba seguro de que acababa de perder una oportunidad de oro.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry atravesaba la puerta azul que le daba la entrada a su casa todavía con los nervios a flor de piel. El sonido de la televisión le hizo saber que Ron ya había llegado y fue a pasos apresurados hacia el salón dispuesto a contarle lo que acababa de sucederle. Para no variar, el pelirrojo estaba viendo el canal de deportes.

'Nunca podrás adivinar a quién he visto hoy en el parque' el otro chico se incorporó a toda prisa en el sofá y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

'¿A quién?' preguntó con desconfianza '¿Te has vuelto a encontrar con Cho?' Harry meneó la cabeza a los lados y saltó el respaldo del sofá, cayendo sentado al lado de su amigo.

'¿Crees que estaría tan emocionado si se tratase de Cho? No, no. Es alguien muy famoso de quien estuvimos hablando hace apenas dos semanas en este mismo sofá'

'¡Oh, Dios mío, has visto a David Beckham!' exclamó Ron, brincando excitado 'No, espera… Esta noche televisan un partido de los Galaxy y él está convocado, así que es imposible que—'

'Hermione Granger' el pelirrojo se silenció al tiempo que lo miraba, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par hasta que de pronto relajó su gesto y enarcó una ceja.

'Ya, claro. Y yo hoy he compartido mi almuerzo con Keira Knightley'

'Ron, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Estaba corriendo tan tranquilo hasta que su perro se me tiró encima lanzándome al suelo' comenzó a explicarle 'Al principio no me di cuenta de que se trataba de ella. Se me hizo familiar y me quedé mirándola, pero entonces—'

'Harry, te creía capaz de inventar una historia más creíble' lo interrumpió Ron y él lo contempló indignado porque sabía que le decía aquello para demostrarle que no lo creía en lo más mínimo.

'Te juro que—'

'O sea… Hace dos semanas hablamos de la posibilidad de verla y ahora resulta que te la encuentras en el parque donde corres todos los días, paseando a su perro… Por supuesto que me lo creo' la ironía en su voz hizo que Harry comenzara a sentir cierto enfado aflorando en su interior.

'Ron, es verdad' introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sustrajo la toallita que había guardado como un tesoro 'Me dio esto para que me limpiara después de que Romeo me lamiera la cara' Ron mantenía su ceja enarcada.

'Qué amable' le dijo con tono sarcástico 'Y dime… ¿Le pediste una cita, como quedamos en que harías?' Harry sabía que continuaba sin creerlo y por eso se negó a responder a esa pregunta, molesto por la falta de confianza de su mejor amigo.

'Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha' se puso en pie de un salto y guardó la toallita de regreso en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

'¡Y la próxima vez que decidas tomarme el pelo, invéntate algo mejor que eso!' Harry apretó la mandíbula y se alejó en dirección al pasillo, hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían al segundo piso 'Que el perro de Hermione Granger lo tiró al suelo, ya' lo escuchó decir a lo lejos con tono burlón y al tiempo que reía, enfadándolo todavía más.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no volvería a contarle nada por el estilo a menos que pudiera comprobarlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado ese primer encuentro fortuito!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado!

Un saludo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! *_*


	3. Chapter 3

_Días más tarde…_

_._

_._

_._

Harry llegó de correr sintiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le faltaba el aliento y, sin perder un segundo, fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Minutos después, todavía envuelto en su albornoz y mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla de mano, bajó al piso inferior dirigiéndose a su despacho para poder consultar la página de subastas y ver el estado de la puja que había dejado a medias antes de salir al parque. La caja de música por la que su madre se había encaprichado continuaba siendo suya por el momento y se permitió relajarse, recostándose en la silla. Aún faltaban varias horas hasta que terminara la puja y se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, cuando la imagen de una Hermione sonriéndole apareció en su mente.

Su estómago se contrajo y miles de mariposas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en el pecho, tornándolo nervioso a la vez que emocionado. Recordar los minutos compartidos con ella hacía unos días continuaba siendo como una inyección de adrenalina que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera después de realizar alguna venta importante. Poco le importaba que Ron no lo hubiera creído para compartir con él su emoción, que hubiera llegado al punto de reírse de él y de contárselo a los demás para que también se burlaran a sus anchas, porque sabía que había sucedido de verdad y que a partir de ahora podría decir que verdaderamente Hermione era tan encantadora en persona como le había parecido en las entrevistas.

El modo en el que se había disculpado con él, el cómo lo había mirado a los ojos incluso con timidez en algún momento, eran recuerdos que sabía lo harían suspirar siempre.

No había vuelto a verla y eso que durante los últimos días había ido al parque sin fallar ni una sola vez, a la misma hora y al sendero que más cerca estaba de la puerta este, pero nada. La famosa actriz no había vuelto a dar señales de vida y sus amigos habían comenzado a burlarse de su supuesta broma fallida hasta el punto en el que se había jurado probarles que no se trataba de ninguna tomadura de pelo. El caso era, ¿cómo? Desde el primer momento sabía que lo más seguro era que no volvería a verla y, si no lo hacía, nunca podría demostrarles que—

La melodía de su teléfono móvil hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento e, inclinándose hacia adelante, lo cogió de encima de la mesa viendo la fotografía de su madre en la pantalla. Descolgó la llamada y puso el auricular en la oreja.

'Hola, cariño' la escuchó decir.

'Todavía faltan tres horas para que la puja termine' respondió él, consciente de que lo llamaba única y exclusivamente para saber cómo iba su último encargo.

'¿Ha subido mucho del precio de salida?'

'Un poco, pero nada descabellado. Eso sí, creo que ya sólo quedamos dos pujando y el otro usuario hace ya bastante tiempo que no sube mi—' Harry se silenció en cuanto la página se actualizó y pudo ver que Storm345 acababa de superar su oferta.

'¿Sucede algo?' el moreno se humedeció los labios y cambió el teléfono móvil a su mano izquierda para poder coger el ratón del ordenador con la derecha.

'¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a gastarte? Acaba de ofrecer trescientas libras más' le respondió a su madre.

'¿En cuánto está ahora?'

'En mil cuatrocientas cincuenta' Lily Potter suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

'Es una de las pocas copias que queda de la caja de música diseñada por Kart Griesbaum en el siglo XIX, la cual—'

'Está bien, mensaje captado. Esperaré para ver cómo va la cosa y si nadie más ofrece nada, subiré la oferta' la interrumpió con tono cansado y al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia la enorme estantería que cubría por completo la pared lateral de su despacho, considerando seriamente el ponerse a leer alguno de los libros que allí había o ver una película que lo ayudase a matar el tiempo.

'Me parece perfecto. Te dejo, entonces. Un beso, cariño. Mañana hablamos'

'Un beso' Harry dejó su teléfono móvil de regreso en el escritorio y suspiró antes de echar un nuevo vistazo al reloj que había en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, gruñendo de fastidio.

Se pondría ropa cómoda y vería una película mientras esperaba. Estaba seguro de que en aquella colección de su estantería tenía más de una de Hermione Granger para escoger y, la verdad, no había nadie a quien quisiera ver más que a ella.

La comedia que había elegido para pasar el rato lo había mantenido en vilo durante los ciento dos minutos que duraba y no precisamente por la trama que trataba, sino porque siempre que Hermione aparecía en pantalla él sentía cómo su corazón se encogía de emoción y su estómago daba brincos revolucionando todavía más a las mariposas borrachas que sentía en su estómago. Había estado tan pendiente de cada gesto que la actriz llevaba a cabo, cada mueca representada en su rostro, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reírse de los elocuentes chistes escritos por los guionistas y si antes Harry ya creía afortunados a todos esos compañeros de profesión que tenían el lujo de conocer a Hermione y trabajar con ella, ahora no podía más que sentir unos irremediables celos consumiéndolo al ver que además de ello también gozaban de la suerte de tocarla e incluso besarla.

Diablos.

Había tenido a Hermione Granger a menos de un metro de él y todavía no podía creérselo.

Dos horas después, Harry se encontró a sí mismo suspirando al tiempo que consultaba el Time Line de su página de Twitter. La película había terminado hacía más de diez minutos y todavía quedaba casi una hora hasta que la subasta llegara a su fin, así que tras comprobar que la oferta de Storm345 todavía no había sido superada, decidió esperar antes de presentar él mismo una suma mayor. ¿Y qué mejor modo de perder el tiempo que echando un vistazo a los "temas del momento" para ver si así lograba también distraer un poco su mente del recuerdo de Hermione? Le encantaba de verdad pensar en ella y recordar los minutos vividos en su compañía, pero sabía bien que de seguir así acabaría volviéndose completamente loco, por lo que suplicó incluso que una de las redes sociales con más peso de la actualidad lo ayudara a despejarse.

Una casilla en la parte superior de su página de Twitter lo avisó de que tenía varios mensajes – tweets – sin leer y la pulsó para que éstos aparecieran en pantalla, echando un vistazo a todo aquello que habían publicado las personas a las que seguía en los últimos ciento veinte minutos que había estado sin consultar las publicaciones. No había nada que llamara su atención ni lograra distraerlo, hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en el pseudónimo de la hermana de Ron. Rió sin poder evitarlo al ver el mensaje de Ginny de hacía media hora en el que maldecía al tiempo atmosférico sin cortarse un pelo a la hora de emplear palabras malsonantes y el cual hizo que no pudiera evitar responderle él mismo que su madre le lavaría la boca con jabón si leyera eso.

"No lo escribí con la boca, así que en tal caso me lavará los dedos, ¿no? La verdad, con mi madre nunca se sabe #MamáGraciasPorNoTenerTwitter"

Esa fue la contestación que le envió la pelirroja varios segundos después y que a él lo llevó a reír todavía con más ganas. Meneó la cabeza a los lados. Debería de haber esperado que Ginny le respondiera tan rápido. Era una auténtica adicta al Twitter hasta el punto de no despegarse de su teléfono ni para ir al baño, así que... Lanzó un suspiro y prosiguió revisando las publicaciones de la gente a la que seguía después de haber visto que ninguno de los temas más nombrados por los usuarios le interesaba, pero pronto se aburrió al darse cuenta de que todo parecía carecerle de sentido.

Fue entonces que su mirada se clavó en el cuadro de búsqueda de la página, sintiendo cómo las manos comenzaban a temblarle al tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba.

Tras lanzar un nuevo suspiro con el que esperaba ahogar la voz que le susurraba las palabras "acosador obsesivo", tecleó el nombre de Hermione Granger en el cuadro de búsqueda al igual que había hecho en los últimos días y se humedeció los labios cuando la cuenta oficial de la actriz apareció en la parte superior de la página. Contempló la casilla que lo invitaba a seguirla para poder leer sus publicaciones cada vez que escribiera un tweet y mordió la punta de su lengua desechando, una vez más, esa opción.

¿Por qué diablos buscaba su cuenta si después ni siquiera entraba en ella, ni tampoco leía sus mensajes publicados? Era como si temiera que sus amigos pudieran enterarse y sus burlas aumentaran, o que esa voz en su cabeza pasara de susurrarle "acosador obsesivo", a gritárselo.

Se rascó la frente y, después de una auténtica batalla mental, se dio por vencido y clicó en el link que lo llevaría al perfil de MioneGranger, terminando por alzar las cejas al ver que tenía más de cuatro millones y medio de seguidores, y que ella a su vez apenas seguía a doscientos y pocos, de seguro todos ellos un grupo de suertudos relacionados con el mundo del cine y la televisión. Sintiéndose curioso decidió echar un vistazo a esa reducida lista de personas que se habían ganado las atenciones de la actriz y pronto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo al ver que, aparte de personas que él había anticipado, también figuraban los nombres de alguna que otra ONG, de gente relacionada con sus gustos musicales y las cuentas de un par de páginas dedicadas a ella. Claro que quizá lo que más lo tomó por sorpresa no fue eso último, sino el ver que también seguía a algunos de sus fans, aunque pudiera contarlos con los dedos de las manos.

¿Esas personas dormían por la noche? Porque él estaba seguro de que—

Volvería a empezar, eliminando por completo toda esa frase anterior que había asaltado su mente.

Esas personas, todas ellas seres humanos de a pie que admiraban a Hermione Granger, debían de sentirse realmente emocionadas porque alguien tan importante e influyente en el mundo del espectáculo los tuviera en cuenta. Mejor era no pensar en gente que no puede dormir porque una estrella de cine los sigue en Twitter. Eso no hacía más que recordarle cuán patético podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

Meneó la cabeza para quitarse de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos y se centró en comprobar si Hermione escribía tweets con frecuencia, asombrándose cuando vio que tenía más de dos mil, el último de ellos de hacía varios días y en el que comentaba lo bien que se sentía estar de vuelta en Londres. Que se lo dijera a él, que gracias a eso la había visto. Bendito fuera su regreso. Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se estaba desviando y volvió a clavar su mirada en el número de mensajes. Realmente estaba asombrado. Él se había unido a Twitter hacía más de cuatro años y apenas había escrito seis mil mensajes, por lo que frunció el ceño quedándose pensativo. ¿Cuándo había Ginny gritado emocionada durante una cena de amigos, teléfono móvil en mano, que Hermione por fin se había hecho una cuenta en Twitter? ¿Hacía un año? ¿Menos, quizá? Porque de ser así podía decirse que su pelirroja amiga no era la única enganchada a esa red social, sino que cierta actriz parecía—

'¡Harry!' el gritó de Ron lo sobresaltó, regresándolo a la realidad.

Con rapidez cerró la página de Twitter al igual que si ésta pudiera provocar que su ordenador estallara e hizo que en su pantalla aparecerá la de Ebay donde participaba en la subasta de aquella caja de música por la que su madre se había encaprichado, seguro de que en menos de diez segundos el pelirrojo atravesaría la puerta a su espalda.

'Voy a ir a tomar una cerveza al pub, ¿quieres acompañarme?'

'No puedo. La puja por la caja de música que quiere mi madre está a unos minutos de terminar. Después, quizá' le dijo a toda prisa y mirando a Ron por el rabillo del ojo después de que éste se acercara para echar un vistazo al artículo que se mostraba en pantalla.

'No dudo de la capacidad que tienes para restaurar reliquias, pero eso de ahí no vale para nada ya. ¿Pasó el último siglo bajo la lluvia?' preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

'Algo así. Y créeme que en cuanto pase por mis manos quedará como nueva' le respondió con un tono más brusco del que le habría gustado emplear, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Recordar que Ron no lo había tomado en serio cuando le contó lo de Hermione y que además se hubiera burlado arrastrando con él a sus demás amigos era algo que lo había molestado, pero que ahora aún por encima dudara de su capacidad como restaurador ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

'Entonces dale, consigue ganar la puja y manos a la obra' el pelirrojo no pareció apreciar la tensión, o quizá prefirió pasarla por alto, puesto que Harry sintió cómo le daba una palmada de ánimo en la espalda antes de alejarse hacia la puerta 'Si cuando termines te apetece tomar una cerveza, ya sabes dónde encontrarme'

'Hasta después' se despidió Harry sin más, escuchando sus pasos alejarse a toda velocidad.

En cuanto la puerta principal se cerró de un portazo, el moreno suspiró y consultó el tiempo restante para que finalizara la puja, asegurándose una vez más de que el precio no había subido y que el último usuario que había pujado era ese Storm345 que llevaba toda la tarde tocándole las narices. Al ver que apenas quedaban quince minutos, subió la oferta en trescientas libras.

La otra vez ese usuario había tardado más de tres horas en lanzar su oferta, lo cual significaba que o bien había tenido que pensar mucho si le valía la pena invertir esa cantidad en el artículo, o que había estado ausente al igual que él. Harry sabía que cualquiera de las dos opciones era posible. Había perdido más de dos horas en no efectuar ningún movimiento para que se confiara y esperaba que funcionase. Por el momento consideraba que había tenido suerte de que los demás interesados se hubieran retirado antes de que el precio se hubiera disparado a una cantidad que no estaba dispuesto a pagar, porque así aún tenía posibilidades de hacerse con aquella caja de música oxidada.

Durante varios minutos Harry se quedó pasmado mirando a la pantalla, sus ojos verdes fijos en el reloj de número rojos que iba descontando los segundos que faltaban. En su mano derecha tenía el ratón en caso de que tuviera que subir la oferta a toda velocidad y, por primera vez desde que había visto a Hermione, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que sucedía frente a él.

Storm345 ofreció trescientas libras más y él maldijo, apresurándose a mejorar esa cantidad. El precio de la caja musical estaba ahora en dos mil trescientas cincuenta libras y apenas quedaban cuarenta segundos para que se cerrara la subasta.

Harry suspiró sintiendo cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle más deprisa, sus nervios aumentando considerablemente. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando el marcador señalaba los segundos finales, incluso cuando sabía que el artículo sería suyo después de ser el único que había pujado. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que faltaban cinco segundos y, por lo bajo, siguió el descuento hasta que por fin brincó en su silla, celebrando la victoria. Así que cual fue sorpresa al mirar a la pantalla y ver que el usuario G7OGL, quien no había dado señales de vida desde esa mañana, se llevaba el artículo por dos mil seiscientas cincuenta libras.

Le había entrado la oferta en el último maldito segundo. Cuando él ya estaba cantando victoria e imaginándose el modo en el que su madre lo felicitaría en cuanto se lo contase. Ahora eso no pasaría, porque acababa de perder la puja.

Con la boca entreabierta y los puños apretados, Harry fulminó con la mirada la pantalla de su portátil y, después de varios segundos en los que se convenció de que lanzar su ordenador por la ventana no era la solución a sus problemas, bajó la tapa de éste y abandonó su despacho.

Ahora sí que era bien cierto que una cerveza no le vendría nada mal y a ver qué era lo que su madre le decía al día siguiente…

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bueno... Pues ya sabéis que Harry se dedica a restaurar antigüedades... ¿Y qué os ha parecido la introducción de Twitter en el mundo de Harry Potter? Hoy en día es el único acercamiento que todos tenemos a los famosos que usan la red social para enviarles mensajes siempre que queramos. Que los lean, eso sí, ya es otra cosa. Y otra mucho más diferente es que los respondan XDDDD.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque fuera breve. Pronto volveré con uno un poco más interesante, lo prometo

Un saludo enorme y muchísimas gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios.

Hasta la próxima!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

_Unos días después_

_._

_._

Harry cerró con llave la puerta principal de su casa y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hacia la calle mientras enviaba una mirada curiosa en dirección al pub Prince of Wales, propiedad de los padres de Ron y Ginny, situado a unos metros a su izquierda. En la puerta había un hombre fumando junto al encerado de pizarra que indicaba que esa semana se servirían patatas fritas con salsa picante y lo saludó tras percatarse de que no podía ser otro que su padrino, Sirius Black.

'¡Ven a tomar algo!' le gritó el hombre al tiempo que lanzaba al suelo el cigarro y lo pisaba.

Harry rodó los ojos. No hacía ni dos días que Molly, la madre de Ron, le había dado un escobazo por ensuciarle la acera y parecía que no había aprendido en lo más mínimo.

'¡Ahora no puedo! ¡Mi madre me ha pedido que me acerque hasta la tienda!'

Sirius le hizo un ademán de su mano, como si no le agradara en lo más mínimo aquella respuesta, y acto seguido se internó en el pub desapareciendo de la vista de un ojiverde que no perdió un solo segundo más en recorrer Princedale Road en dirección opuesta al pub.

En su mente no dejaba de repetirse la voz ansiosa con la que su madre le había hablado por teléfono comunicándole que necesitaba que se acercase lo antes posible a la tienda de antigüedades de la que era propietaria, donde vendían los artículos que compraban en subastas y que, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, Harry restauraba antes de exponerlos al público. No era muy común que Lily mostrara tanta urgencia, así que bajo el conocimiento de que sin duda algo debería de haber sucedido, corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas a lo largo de Holland Park Avenue hasta que alcanzó la esquina con Clarendon Road, donde las puertas verde botella de The Castle llamaban la atención ante el contraste de piedra que la rodeaba.

'¡Mamá!' exclamó, asustado, al entrar en la tienda haciendo sonar la campana y no verla por ninguna parte.

'¡En la trastienda, cariño!'

Caminó a paso apresurado entre las vitrinas donde se exponían gran parte de los artículos considerados de coleccionista que vendían y se dirigió hacia la puerta que había tras el mostrador.

'¿Qué—?' se silenció tan pronto como, sentada en una silla que él mismo había restaurado hacía unas semanas, vio a Hermione Granger contemplándolo con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas en un gesto de infinita sorpresa.

Su madre, que acababa de situarse detrás de la chica, le hacía gestos con los brazos pareciendo extasiada. Él la comprendía. En ese momento se sentía total y absolutamente incapaz de moverse por miedo a que de hacerlo comenzara a realizar los mismos aspavientos de emoción que su progenitora. ¿Qué hacía—?

'El mundo es, sin duda alguna, un pañuelo' miró a Hermione después de que ella hablara y le sonrió de forma tímida cuando vio que se ponía en pie y se acercaba a él, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry aceptó el saludo y estrechó su mano sintiendo cómo el torbellino de mariposas estallaba en su pecho, tornándolo una vez más nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, en cuanto sintió su piel suave y cálida bajo la de él, fría por las bajas temperaturas del exterior.

'¿Cómo te va, Harry?' le preguntó al tiempo que lo soltaba, dando un paso atrás.

Él tragó saliva con la sensación de que acababa de marearse. ¿De veras recordaba su nombre?

'B—bien. ¿Y a ti?'

'Bien' Hermione se encogió de hombros en un gesto casual.

Lily Potter, a unos pasos detrás de la castaña, los contemplaba con gesto atónito.

'¿Os conocéis?' preguntó sin parecer terminar de creérselo.

Hermione sonrió y se volteó hacia la pelirroja, dándole ahora la espalda a un Harry que no hizo otra cosa que morderse con fuerza su labio inferior mientras enviaba a su madre una mirada de puro desconcierto y exaltación. No entendía qué podía estar haciendo allí la actriz, y mucho menos en la trastienda.

'Hace unos días se me escapó el perro en el parque y, aún incluso después de que lo había tacleado y mordisqueado, Harry me ayudó a atraparlo' respondió la castaña con tono de voz dulce.

'Oh, vaya, qué casualidad' comentó Lily, pareciendo que su estado de sorpresa acababa de desaparecer en cuestión de un pestañeo 'Harry, querido, la señorita Granger vino aquí preguntándome si conocía a alguien que restaurase antigüedades' el moreno tosió atragantado con su propia saliva cuando vio a su madre guiñarle un ojo de manera disimulada 'Quiere regalarle a su abuela esta maravilla en buen estado' de pronto la mujer pelirroja alzó entre sus manos una caja de metal oxidada que hizo que él frunciera el ceño sobremanera.

'No puede ser' comentó él, sin aliento.

Durante unos segundos olvidó por completo que estaba en presencia de la mujer por la que estaba a un suspiro de perder la cabeza y se acercó a su madre para arrebatarle la pieza de las manos, notándola más pesada de lo que en realidad debería. La estudió con ojo crítico, riendo con ironía al ver la rotura que había en la parte inferior, donde el óxido se había cebado más con el metal que la envolvía.

'Quien vendió esta caja de música por dos mil seiscientas cincuenta asquerosas libras se tiraría del Puente de Londres si supiera que vale bastante más que eso' dijo con emoción, percatándose de que su madre lo contemplaba ceñuda mientras él proseguía estudiando la caja.

'¿Cómo sabes lo que me ha costado?' abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hermione habló a su lado, recordándole su presencia. Involuntariamente dio un salto sobre sí mismo antes de mirarla tragando saliva.

'Usuario G7OGL en Ebay, sin duda alguna. Yo también estaba pujando por ella. Me pasé tantas horas frente a la pantalla del ordenador contemplando la fotografía de esta caja, que me resultaría imposible no reconocerla' respondió él, sorprendido por la claridad con la que le hablaba a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

'Sin duda alguna estás demostrando que la has reconocido, sí' Hermione parecía verdaderamente asombrada '¿Y qué quieres decir con que vale bastante más que eso?' preguntó entonces, confusa.

'Kart Griesbaum diseñó en el siglo XIX una caja de plata maciza que contenía en su interior…' Harry la abrió con cuidado y sonrió con orgullo al ver el pequeño pájaro verde que había dentro. Estaba prácticamente desplumado, pero sabía que eso para él no sería problema 'Un pájaro verde que en las copias fue cambiado por uno azul' finalizó por fin mientras le mostraba a su madre su descubrimiento, olvidando por completo que había perdido ese artículo en la subasta y que a ella le daría algo en cuanto viera que—

'Oh, Dios mío. ¡Es la original!' exclamó Lily Potter, exaltada, antes de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos tomando acto seguido asiento en un pequeño taburete que había tras ella.

'Caja de Plata Maciza con Pájaro Autómata que Canta, así la llamó Griesbaum' Harry le mostró la pieza a Hermione, quien no hizo otra cosa que contemplarla con la boca ligeramente abierta 'Quien te la vendió era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar esta era una de las pocas copias que se han hecho a partir de la original, las cuales en sí tenían ciertos detalles en plata, pero nada más. Esta, sin embargo, es de plata maciza en su totalidad recubierta por una funda de un metal más pobre'

'Pero tú te has dado cuenta al instante, incluso antes de ver el detalle del pájaro' observó la joven actriz.

'Me pareció extraño que pesara tanto. Fue al ver esta pequeña abertura de aquí que me di cuenta de que, quien la puso en venta, no se tomó la molestia de investigar y tan sólo tuvo en cuenta los pocos detalles en plata que quedaron al descubierto' le señalaba a Hermione la pequeña grieta en la base, junto a una de las esquinas.

'El que la tenía era un zoquete. Por Dios, estoy segura de que en internet puede encontrarse el dato de que la original tenía un pájaro verde, mientras que los de las copias eran azules' comentó entonces Lily Potter, exasperada.

'Lo que no entiendo es el por qué de la funda' dijo Harry, pensativo.

'Eso da igual. Lo único que importa es que se trata de la original, la que fue robada del despacho del mismísimo Adolph Hitler durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial' refutó Lily mientras, todavía exaltada, volvía a ponerse en pie.

'Quizá por esa razón le adhirieron esa funda, para que a simple vista pareciera una copia' opinó Hermione entonces, haciendo que ambos Potter la contemplaran meditando sus palabras.

'Es posible, sí' contestó Harry finalmente mientras, con cuidado, colocaba la caja sobre una mesa que había junto a la silla que la castaña había ocupado.

'Entonces… ¿La restaurarás?' el moreno sintió que su espalda se tensaba y miró a Hermione a los ojos, derritiéndose al ver la mirada esperanzadora que ella le regalaba. Se humedeció los labios y estudió una vez más la caja que tenía a su lado.

'La verdad, no estoy muy seguro de que bajo estas circunstancias quede tan bien como lo haría si no tuviera una funda. Tendría que quitársela y la plata que hay debajo podría verse dañada' respondió, nervioso.

'Tu madre me ha mostrado las fotos de las piezas antes y después de que pasaran por tus manos, y es de lejos el mejor trabajo que he visto hasta ahora. Si alguien puede hacer algo que valga la pena, ese serás tú' le dijo Hermione, tornándolo todavía más ansioso de lo que ya de por sí estaba ante el voto de confianza que estaba depositando en él.

Después de enviar una rápida mirada a su madre y ver que ella lo contemplaba con determinación, tragó saliva y asintió.

'Haré todo lo que pueda' comentó al tiempo que el nudo de nervios en su pecho aumentaba.

'Perfecto' Hermione sonrió ampliamente 'Tómate el tiempo que necesites, sin presiones'

'Lo demás que tengo entre manos no corre prisa, así que podré ponerme con tu encargo hoy mismo. Supongo que para navidad estará lista' dijo Harry 'Si es que nada se complica, claro' la castaña lo contempló estupefacta.

'Quedan dos semanas para navidad' lanzó con tono incrédulo, alzando sus cejas cuando él se encogió de hombros como si aquel dato careciese de importancia '¿De verdad?'

'Oh, querida, si mi hijo te dice que podría tenerla para navidad, créeme que así será' Hermione seguía mirándolo a él, ensimismada. De pronto pestañeó, agitando la cabeza a los lados.

'Eh… Está bien' Harry vio cómo la castaña introducía las manos en su enorme bolso negro de piel hasta que sustrajo de su interior el teléfono móvil 'Necesitaremos intercambiar números en caso de que haya alguna complicación, para que me avises cuando hayas terminado o por… si pasara algo' el moreno no podía creerse que se estuviera dirigiendo a él y mucho menos mientras se mordía el labio inferior con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí.

'Claro' respondió tan pronto como notó el pie de su madre colisionar con el suyo, espabilándolo.

'Mientras os ponéis de acuerdo iré a sellarle una factura que demuestre que estamos en posesión de esa caja' dijo Lily, quien tomó a la castaña del antebrazo con una sonrisa 'Aquí hacemos las cosas bien'

Lily los dejó a solas y Harry, con voz temblorosa, comenzó a dictarle a Hermione el número de su teléfono móvil a toda prisa, observándola teclearlo con gran habilidad sobre su pantalla táctil.

'Te llamo y guardas el mío, ¿de acuerdo?'

Él asintió en catatonia al tiempo que introducía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sustraer un iPhone igual al de ella después de haber notado cómo éste vibraba y sin poder terminar de creerse que de veras estuviera intercambiando números de teléfono con Hermione Granger. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?

'Supongo que no será necesario que te pida discreción' comentó ella con tono inseguro.

'No te preocupes' comenzó a pulsar las teclas para guardar en su agenda de contactos el número que aparecía en su pantalla bajo la sensación de estar siendo observado.

'¿Vas con mucha frecuencia a correr por Holland Park?' aquella pregunta hizo que durante unos segundos apartara la mirada de su teléfono para mirarla con expresión incrédula, viendo que ella ya guardaba su iPhone de regreso en su bolso.

'Sí. Todos los días a menos que tenga que terminar algún encargo que llevo con retraso' respondió, percatándose de que necesitaba saber la razón por la que le había hecho aquella pregunta '¿Por qué?' Hermione levantó la vista de su bolso y lo miró con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. La vio abrir la boca para responderle.

'Me dijiste que te llamabas Hermione Granger, ¿no es así?'

Harry alzó la cabeza de forma brusca después de haber depositado su iPhone de regreso en el bolsillo de su pantalón una vez se aseguró de que había guardado el número de la castaña, sorprendido por la pregunta que su madre acababa de lanzar desde la tienda. ¿Era verdaderamente posible que no la hubiera reconocido? Porque con esa pregunta demostraba que se trataba precisamente de eso.

'Eso dije, sí' respondió la castaña elevando ligeramente su voz para que Lily Potter pudiera escucharla.

'¿Hemos hecho negocios en el pasado? Tengo la sensación de que haber escuchado tu nombre antes y sin duda me resultas familiar'

'Disculpa a mi madre. A veces puede ser condenadamente despistada' respondió el ojiverde sin poder contenerse.

Hermione le sonrió indicándole con un ademán de su mano que no tenía importancia mientras, por otro lado, le respondía a Lily Potter que no, nunca antes habían hecho negocio juntas.

'Oh, bueno. Entonces no sé. Quizá sea idea mía' Harry rodó los ojos y se humedeció los labios.

Su madre lo estaba poniendo nervioso hasta el punto en el que se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle que ese nombre le sonaba porque estaba harta de verlo en los títulos de crédito de las películas, en las revistas de moda que compraba todos los meses e incluso en las enormes pancartas publicitarias que adornaban los autobuses londinenses siempre que la actriz estrenaba una nueva película. Pero en lugar de ello, se mordió la lengua y se acercó a un mueble del que sustrajo un maletín cuadrado y acolchado por dentro en el que, con cuidado y excesiva delicadeza, guardó la caja de música antes de volver a cerrarlo.

'¿A dónde te la llevas?' le preguntó Hermione a su espalda, sobresaltándolo una vez más.

Se volteó a toda prisa hacia ella mientras cargaba el maletín en su mano derecha, con firmeza.

'A casa. Es allí donde tengo todo mi material de trabajo' respondió al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda después de que la castaña se hubiera mordido el labio inferior '¿No te parece bien?'

'No se trata de eso' dijo ella al instante 'Es que nunca antes he visto cómo se lleva a cabo una restauración e iba a preguntarte si te molestaría que viniera a echar un vistazo, pero así…' se sonrojó y Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento 'No sé. Quizá te parezca abusivo por mi parte el invadir tu privacidad sólo por saciar mi curiosidad'

'Para nada. Si quieres venir algún día, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas. Bueno, después de que llames al timbre, claro'

Qué comentario más estúpido acababa de lanzar, pero qué gratificante resultaba el ver que a ella la había hecho reír.

Y, entonces, se insultó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que haberla invitado a su casa se acababa de convertir en el peor error que había cometido nunca. Tal y como le temblaban las manos siempre que Hermione estaba cerca de él, dudaba mucho que pudiera dedicarse a componer piezas de un engranaje musical mientras ella lo miraba. Lo creería un patoso y se arrepentiría de haberlo contratado.

'¿De veras no te importaría?' era su oportunidad para decirle que podría resultar un inconveniente, pero no se atrevió a decirle algo así y mucho menos al ver la mirada emocionada que ella le dirigía.

'Por supuesto que no' la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó y él sintió que un calor insoportable le recorría el cuerpo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

'Aquí está la factura' Lily hizo que ambos se voltearan sobresaltados hacia la puerta que daba a la tienda, donde la pelirroja estaba de pie con su mirada fija en el documento que sostenía entre sus manos 'Sí. Está todo bien' añadió la mujer al tiempo que los miraba quitándose las gafas. Sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron en Hermione 'Dios mío, te parecerá verdaderamente absurdo que siga insistiendo pero cuanto más te miro, más me parece que nos hemos visto antes. Y tu nombre…'

Harry lanzó un bufido de fastidio al tiempo que Hermione, a su lado, reía por lo bajo.

'¿Qué? ¿Me he perdido algo?' preguntó Lily, confusa.

'Nada. Estoy seguro de que tu reacción no tendrá precio en cuanto hagas memoria' respondió Harry mientras observaba cómo su madre fruncía todavía más el ceño. Se percató de la mirada divertida que le enviaba la castaña y se encogió de hombros 'Despistada. ¿Te lo dije antes o no?'

'Me lo dijiste' contestó Hermione, quien enseguida frunció el ceño después de que una melodía comenzara a sonar en el interior de aquella trastienda. Harry miró a los lados 'Es mi teléfono' comentó la chica mientras abría su bolso con movimientos apremiantes y se apresuraba a descolgar el móvil para colocarlo sobre su oreja 'Dime, Susan' el moreno aprovechó que ella se alejaba hacia la puerta indicándoles con un gesto de su mano que la disculparan, para enviar a su madre una mirada punzante.

'¿Qué?' preguntó Lily sin entender absolutamente nada '¿A qué viene todo esto?'

'¿Cómo diablos no te has dado cuenta de quién es? Cuando llegué pensé que tu emoción se debía a que ella estaba aquí y después vas y sales con la pregunta de si habías captado bien su nombre'

'Estaba emocionada porque había reconocido la caja que habíamos perdido en la subasta. ¿Y por qué hablas de—?' la pelirroja se silenció tan pronto como Hermione regresó, apurada.

'Siento tener que irme así, pero me ha surgido algo y—'

'No hay problema, querida' Lily le estrechó la mano, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras parecían estudiar cada detalle de su rostro 'Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Además, tienes el número de mi hijo' Hermione miró a Harry.

'Sí, claro' se acercó hasta él y le estrechó también la mano 'Te llamaré'

El estómago del moreno brincó, hizo un doble tirabuzón hacia adelante y finalmente volvió a su posición habitual. Sabía que no le estaba hablando de nada más aparte de fijar una fecha para visitarlo en su casa y ver cómo trabajaba, pero no había podido evitar que su mente imaginara una escena en la que ambos cenaban a la luz de las velas.

'Gracias por todo' Harry agitó la cabeza después de haber escuchado su despedida y la vio atravesar la puerta a toda velocidad en dirección a la tienda.

'¡La factura!' exclamó Lily, quien salió disparada tras ella con el documento en su mano derecha.

Harry les siguió los pasos viendo desde el interior de The Castle cómo ambas se despedían una vez más en la calle, antes de que Hermione alzara el brazo para detener a un taxi. Suspiró al tiempo que se apoyaba en el mostrador. Necesitaba poner sus emociones bajo control antes de irse a casa o estaba seguro de que acabaría dándole algo por el camino. La campana de la puerta anunció el regreso de su madre.

'¿Por qué me hablabas de ella al igual que si estuviera obligada a conocerla?' Harry meneó la cabeza, riendo sin poder evitarlo.

'Mamá, sólo tú puedes mostrarte tan emocionada por una caja de música hasta el punto de no reconocer frente a tus narices a una de las actrices más famosas del mundo' Lily se quedó seria de golpe, al igual que acababa de detenerse en sus trancas a medio camino de llegar hasta él.

'¿Qué?' preguntó entonces, pálida.

'¿Hermione Granger, protagonista de "Scheduled"? ¿"Dust"? ¿"The Great War"?'

'¡Oh, Dios mío!' exclamó Lily cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, claramente conmocionada '¡Oh, Dios mío!' repitió '¡La vi recoger el Bafta hace unos años por esa última película! ¡Hacía de enfermera durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y—! ¡Oh, Dios mío!'

'Mamá, ya puedes calmar—'

'¡Y tú ya la conocías en persona! ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¡Y te ha dado su número de teléfono! ¡Y tú tienes el de ella! ¡Y—!'

Harry rodó los ojos mientras su madre seguía gritando a tal volumen de voz que hasta podía verse cómo algunas de las personas que pasaban frente al escaparate de la tienda miraban hacia el interior con expresiones confusas y sorprendidas. El moreno afianzó su agarre entorno al asa del maletín que contenía la caja de música y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

'¡A dónde vas!' escuchó chillar a su madre.

'A trabajar. Tú procura calmarte'

'¿¡Cómo pretendes que me calme! ¡Hermione Granger acaba de—!'

'Vista tu reacción, me alegro de que no la hayas reconocido o habría salido espantada tan pronto como te pusieras a gritar así'

Harry la miró por encima de su hombro mientras abría la puerta haciendo sonar la campana que había sobre ésta. Lily lo contemplaba al tiempo que respiraba al igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón, pareciendo que se había decidido a seguir su consejo de intentar tranquilizarse, y él le sonrió.

'No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que te firmará encantada un autógrafo cuando volváis a veros. Tan sólo recuerda que no debes contárselo a nadie. Me ha pedido discreción' la pelirroja asintió, sonriendo de pronto.

'No te preocupes que no se lo diré ni a mi madre' dijo Lily a toda prisa, su sonrisa ensanchándose 'Hermione es muy simpática, ¿verdad? Tan humilde que no parece una estrella aclamada mundialmente' su repentino cambio de humor hizo que su hijo la contemplara con una ceja enarcada mientras Lily le sonreía con dulzura '¿Has pensado en pedirle una cita?'

'Otra como Ron' murmuró él por lo bajo antes de abandonar la tienda a paso rápido.

'¡Me dio la impresión de que le gustabas!' escuchó gritar a su madre después de haber cruzado a la otra acera, pero actuó al igual que si la cosa no fuera con él y apresuró sus pasos a lo largo de Holland Park Avenue para dirigirse de regreso a casa.

¿Los últimos minutos de su vida eran reales, o en cualquier momento se despertaría en la cama llevándose uno de los mayores chascos de la historia?

**_Continuará..._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, gente! Gracias por darme vuestra opinión de lo que voy publicando, que por el momento no es lo que pueda decirse muy intenso, pero espero que poco a poco la cosa se vaya poniendo interesante. Muchos habéis averiguado ya que ese usuario de Ebay que le había ganado la caja a Harry era Hermione, y os felicito! No podía ser de otra forma! Espero que el reencuentro os haya gustado y que esteis listos para el siguiente! Cualquier cosa que tengáis que decirme, ya sabéis!

Un saludo enorme a todos!

Hasta la próxima!

xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Al día siguiente..._

_._

_._

_._

El proceso de limpieza de la caja de música le estaba costando más de lo que incluso había esperado. El miedo a dañar la plata que había bajo aquella capa de metal oxidado lo llevaba a medir cada uno de sus movimientos y eso, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba retrasando considerablemente. Desde la tarde anterior trabajando en ello tan sólo había conseguido desprender el óxido de la parte inferior de la caja y acababa de empezar con uno de los laterales cuando la melodía de su teléfono móvil lo sobresaltó.

Miró de reojo al aparato y, tras lanzar un gruñido de fastidio, dejó el pequeño cepillo de púas sobre la mesa y se quitó los guantes para poder echar mano del iPhone que vibraba incansable sobre una mesita auxiliar situada a su lado. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba trabajando e incluso admitía ponerse de mal humor, y por eso cuando vio en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil el nombre de "No Contestar", su mal genio empeoró hasta límites insospechados.

Furioso deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para rechazar la llamada mientras no podía evitar preguntarse para qué diablos podía haberlo llamado su ex novia y mucho menos cuando había sido ella quien lo había dejado. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Lo echaba de menos, o era que Cedric Diggory la había mandado a la mierda y ella creía que Harry la aceptaría de regreso en su vida? Porque de ser así, Cho Chang no podía estar más equivocada.

Desde el mismo instante en el que le dijo que quería romper con él porque había conocido a otra persona, que Harry se había dado cuenta de que había perdido cuatro años de su vida volcándose en una relación con alguien que no valía la pena. Era bien cierto que al principio le había costado mucho ver las cosas desde ese ángulo, pero después de que Ginny y Luna le repitieran hasta el cansancio que no merecía que malgastara su tiempo pensando en alguien que había demostrado no quererlo tanto como había jurado hacerlo, que había terminado viendo la realidad. Si lo hubiera amado como él llegó a amarla a ella jamás lo habría dejado por un tipo con el que apenas había compartido una sesión de fotos, así que por Harry ahora mismo la modelo podía irse al cuerno. Habían pasado varios meses desde que su relación se había terminado y él ya lo había superado, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a meterse en el ojo del huracán después de lo mucho que le había costado salir de él.

Al fin y al cabo, habían estado juntos cuatro años y eso no se olvidaba tan fácilmente, por lo que sabía que en caso de responderle a la llamada todo volvería a él con más fuerza de lo que lo hacía en ese momento.

Agitando la cabeza para alejar de su mente esos pensamientos negativos, se apresuró a volver a fijar sus atenciones en la caja de música que tenía frente a él terminando por lanzar un gruñido de verdadero enfado cuando de nuevo su iPhone vibró sobre la mesa auxiliar. Apretó los dientes y se volteó hacia él dispuesto a lanzar el aparato contra la pared que más le conviniera, sin embargo tan pronto como vio el nombre de Hermione Granger en la pantalla de su teléfono su furia creciente fue aplacada por la sorpresa.

¿Estaba viendo visiones?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y, tras carraspear y asegurarse de que su vista no le había jugado una mala pasada, deslizó su dedo pulgar por la pantalla para descolgar la llamada mientras sentía que un calor abrasador lo recorría por completo.

En apenas cinco segundos había empezado a sudar como un cerdo.

'Ho—hola, Hermione' se insultó cuando escuchó su voz entrecortada y tomó el puente de su nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano, apretándolo con fuerza al tiempo que maldecía en silencio.

"Hola, Harry. ¿Es un mal momento para hablar? ¿Estás ocupado?" respondió la voz de Hermione al otro lado.

'No, para nada' mintió el moreno al tiempo que se soltaba al fin el puente de su nariz para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y después masajearse la nuca con nerviosismo '¿Qué tal estás?' se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano abierta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

'Bien… Ehm… Gracias' durante varios segundos reinó el silencio hasta el punto en el que Harry apartó el teléfono de su oreja para echar un vistazo a la pantalla y comprobar que la llamada no se había cortado.

"¿Cómo va la caja de música? ¿Ya has empezado con ella?" pegó de nuevo el móvil a su rostro, sobresaltado.

'Eh… sí. Ayer empecé con el proceso de limpieza'

Harry no podía creer que fuera tan sumamente estúpido como para estar hablando con Hermione por teléfono al igual que si se encontrara de nuevo en su pupitre del colegio frente a aquel terrible profesor de latín que lo amedrentaba al punto de responderle con frases cortas y sin elaborar demasiado no fuera a ser que lo suspendiera acusándolo de irse por las ramas. ¿Por qué no podía tener con ella un diálogo más fluido, más natural? Quizá se debía a que en sí Hermione lo tornaba incluso más nervioso que el viejo profesor Binns.

"Vaya, no mentías cuando decías que podías empezar cuanto antes con mi encargo" la voz divertida de la castaña al otro lado de la línea lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo llevó a agitar la cabeza para alejar de su mente las coderas de cuero que el profesor Binns había cosido a sus chaquetas de pana. "Y… ¿Va todo bien?"

'Por el momento sí. No he avanzado mucho porque no sé con qué me encontraré exactamente bajo la capa de óxido, pero… bien. Sin novedad, supongo, si es lo que te preocupa' cambió el teléfono de mano para poder limpiar el sudor de la palma contra su pantalón.

"Oh, no. No te llamaba por eso, sino para concertar esa cita de la que hablamos. En un par de días tendré que viajar fuera de la ciudad y la verdad es que no me gustaría perderme lo más interesante"

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces al tiempo que, sin saber muy bien qué responder, echaba un vistazo a la caja metálica frente a él. Al ritmo al que iba estaba seguro de que todavía faltaba bastante para llegar a esa parte interesante de la que ella hablaba, que sería en sí el momento de desprender la funda y ver en qué estado había quedado la plata que había debajo.

"¿Harry, sigues ahí?"

'Sí, perdona'

"Si has cambiado de idea con respecto a—"

'No, no, no. No se trata de eso' respondió a toda prisa, tachándose a sí mismo como un completo maleducado por no haberla dejado de terminar de hablar e insultándose por haber permitido que su ansiedad lo dominara 'Estaba… preguntándome qué te interesaría ver en sí' la risa de Hermione al otro lado de la línea lo sorprendió.

"Si por mi fuera estaría ahí metida de sol a sombra desde el primer día para seguir todo el proceso, así que no te fíes de—"

'De acuerdo' Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse de que había dicho aquello en voz alta y enseguida se encontró a sí mismo mordiéndose los nudillos de la mano derecha para evitar decir nada más.

"¿Disculpa?"

El moreno se sacó los dedos de la boca y los limpió contra su pantalón vaquero al tiempo que se preguntaba qué diablos se suponía que diría a continuación. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a responder.

'Que si quieres seguir todo el proceso, a mí me parece bien'

Silencio.

El sonido de su respiración al otro lado de la línea comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Más silencio.

¿Un suspiro?

"Vale"

Harry apoyó el codo sobre la mesa para después emplear la mano como soporte para su cabeza. De pronto se sentía más mareado de lo que estuvo cuando vio que era Hermione quien lo llamaba por teléfono y tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? No lo sabía pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, se encontraba a sí mismo despidiéndose de la castaña tras haberle dado su dirección.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvo sentado en aquel taburete con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y la mirada clavada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con la sensación de que esa llamada que acababa de finalizar no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación. Fueron los cosquilleos en su pecho y los escalofríos los que lo hicieron saber que sin duda algo tenía que haber pasado como para sentirse a sí y, asustado, se puso en pie de un brinco para apurar sus pasos en dirección a las escaleras que había al fondo del cuarto.

Descendió a toda velocidad los escalones hacia el segundo piso y continuó hasta el primero, donde casi corrió hasta llegar a la cocina. Con una expresión horrorizada vio el desastre que habían dejado Ron y él a la hora del desayuno y, aún sabiendo que esa semana era el turno de limpieza del pelirrojo, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la mesa de la cocina para comenzar a recoger los platos, vasos y tazas sucios. Metió todo en el lavavajillas maldiciendo, mirando con nerviosismo el reloj de su muñeca aún cuando sabía que era imposible que la castaña llegara tan pronto y acto seguido se puso a devolver a su sitio todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Después, al igual que un loco poseído, se dirigió al armario empotrado donde guardaban todos los productos de limpieza y sacó de él el aspirador, tirando al suelo escoba y fregona en el proceso. Lanzó una palabra malsonante y pateó a los lados todo lo que le estorbaba, corriendo hacia el salón para enchufar el aspirador.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde se metió apurado en el baño. Había dado tal repaso a la casa y a una velocidad a la que debería estar prohibido limpiar, que necesitaba una ducha urgente. Fue rápido. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba en su cuarto poniéndose ropa limpia y tratando de aplastar su rebelde cabello húmedo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las puertas del armario.

Sintiéndose como nuevo por fuera y a punto de recibir un colapso por dentro, Harry bajó una vez más al primer piso para asegurarse de que había dejado todo en orden, terminando por voltear de forma brusca en la mitad de la escalera cuando, a lo lejos, le pareció escuchar su teléfono móvil. ¿Se lo había dejado en el ático? Al llegar a junto la mesa, completamente sin aliento, vio que de nuevo se trataba de Hermione y frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía su estómago contraerse, respondió a la llamada.

"Justo estaba por enviarte un mensaje"

'¿Sucede algo?' Harry sabía que esa llamada significaba que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, que Hermione le diría que le había surgido algún que otro imprevisto de última hora, gajes del oficio, y que no podría—

"¿Estás en casa?" el moreno frunció el ceño.

'S-sí, claro' respondió mientras, movido por su instinto, regresaba sobre sus pasos para descender las escaleras en dirección al primer piso. '¿Por qué?'

"Porque he llamado al timbre y—"

'Ahora mismo te abro'

Harry colgó el teléfono y comenzó a descender los escalones a saltos, sujetándose a la barandilla para en caso de pisar mal tener al menos la opción de intentar evitar una caída patosa. Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa se detuvo en seco, aspiró profundamente y acto seguido la abrió, encontrando al otro lado a una Hermione que contemplaba la calle con gesto curioso.

'Perdona, de seguro estaba en la ducha cuando llamaste al timbre y no lo escuché' le dijo el moreno, conteniendo el aliento tan pronto como ella posó en él todas sus atenciones mientras sonreía.

'No importa' Harry se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso, observándola quitarse el abrigo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. 'Bonita casa' se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

'Gracias. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?' le indicó que le entregara el abrigo y, cuando lo hizo, lo colgó en el perchero que había junto a la puerta mientras un agradable perfume lo envolvía. Tuvo que contenerse para no hundir la nariz en la fábrica suave en la que había sido tejida la prenda '¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Algún refresco?' preguntó al percatarse de que ella todavía no había respondido.

'No, gracias' se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, hasta que Harry agitó la cabeza a los lados y le sonrió con timidez.

'La caja de música, cierto' dijo de manera atropellada y al tiempo que se dirigía hacia las escaleras 'Situé mi zona de trabajo en el ático. Creo que esa es la razón principal por la que me odian los de las mudanzas'

'Tienes que buscar tu comodidad y no la de los demás' le respondió Hermione y él no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa por el encima del hombro, tropezando con uno de los escalones al ver que ella se estaba quitando el foulard que, hasta ese momento, le había arrebatado el lujo de ver el jersey escotado que llevaba debajo.

Se recompuso lo más deprisa que pudo y, sonrojado como creía no haber estado en su vida, continuó ascendiendo las escaleras agradecido porque ella no pareciera haberse dado cuenta.

Pronto alcanzaron el ático.

Harry no perdió ni un solo segundo en dirigirse hacia la mesa donde la caja de música los esperaba, mas enseguida se percató de que Hermione no lo había seguido. La contempló mientras buscaba una silla cómoda que ella pudiera ocupar en el tiempo que estuviera allí y la vio de pie junto a la barandilla de las escaleras, mirando a su alrededor con lo que a él le pareció fascinación. El moreno tragó saliva sintiéndose incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. No podía creer que de veras Hermione Granger estuviera allí, en su casa. Esas cuatro paredes jamás habían encerrado tanta belleza.

'Increíble' la escuchó decir al tiempo que la seguía con la mirada hasta que la vio detenerse frente a un piano de principios del siglo XX que todavía no había terminado de restaurar 'Es… precioso'

'Bueno, tengo la esperanza de que lo sea cuando acabe con él' la observó acariciar las teclas con delicadeza y se humedeció los labios lamentando no ser ese maldito instrumento musical.

'¿Es de alguien? ¿Está vendido?' sus preguntas lo tomaron por sorpresa.

'Ehm… No. Todavía—'

'Pues me lo quedo' Harry alzó sus cejas.

'Eh… Vale' respondió, siguiéndola de nuevo con la mirada mientras ella continuaba inspeccionando algunos de los artefactos que estaban en proceso de restauración.

Hermione parecía realmente maravillada con todo lo que estaba viendo y Harry se encontró a sí mismo explicándole algunas cosas que ella le preguntaba, ávida de conocimientos. Sin duda alguna cuando le había dicho que siempre había querido ver cómo se restauraba una antigüedad no había bromeado, porque parecía que la teoría la conocía mejor incluso que él mismo.

'¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de esto?' la vio sonrojarse al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al igual que si se sintiera avergonzada y a él le pareció que en ninguna de sus películas ese gesto se veía tan adorable como en ese instante.

'Leo mucho' respondió con timidez.

Harry le sonrió de medio lado en una mueca que ocultaba cierta diversión y la invitó a tomar asiento en un taburete de madera que colocó al otro lado de la mesa donde él trabajaba para que pudiera verlo todo con claridad y a una distancia prudente. Por el rabillo del ojo la observó dejar a un lado su teléfono móvil y un juego de llaves antes de tomar asiento colocando los codos sobre la mesa para emplear sus manos como apoyo para su mentón.

Durante varios minutos en los que Harry se dedicó a raspar con sumo cuidado – y con manos temblorosas - el óxido que cubría la capa exterior, éste le explicaba a Hermione qué clase de líquido estaba empleando para llevar a cabo la limpieza mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente y sin apenas pestañear. Le nombró los métodos caseros para fabricar productos, métodos que él mismo usaba, percatándose de que a la actriz parecía faltarle tan solo un cuaderno de notas para sentirse al igual que si estuviera impartiendo una clase.

Harry debía admitir que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan observado como hasta ese momento, claro que por supuesto no habían sido muchas las veces en las que había trabajado en condiciones semejantes y aunque así fuera, jamás sería comparable a pasar dos horas bajo la atenta mirada de una estrella de cine que hacía que sus emociones se mantuvieran fuera de control. Podía sentir los que probablemente eran los ojos marrones más famosos del cine actual sobre él, a cada segundo, y por eso no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse si acaso tenía monos en la cara, porque desde hacía al menos un cuarto de hora Hermione ya no parecía prestar atención a lo que él hacía con las manos, como hasta entonces, sino que no apartaba la mirada del rostro del moreno hasta el punto en el que él se sentía intimidado.

Reuniendo un valor que no supo de dónde sacó, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella con nerviosismo, sorprendiéndose sobremanera cuando Hermione apretó los labios y desvió sus atenciones hacia su teléfono móvil, frente a ella sobre la mesa. Harry la contempló con una ceja ligeramente enarcada por varios segundos, sus palpitaciones disparándose, y acto seguido prosiguió con su trabajo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a sentir cómo Hermione lo miraba de nuevo, pero esta vez no hizo nada para que ella supiera que para él no pasaba desapercibido el escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo. El caso era… ¿A qué venía? Porque tanta mirada sumada al hecho de que ambos se habían quedado en silencio comenzaba a provocarle una ansiedad que no haría otra cosa que dificultarle sus labores.

Fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de una vibración rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía, llevándolo a alzar la mirada con gesto curioso al no estar seguro de si se trataba de su iPhone, o del de Hermione. Al ver que era la pantalla del suyo la que se iluminaba mostrando el contacto "No Contestar", no hizo otra cosa que alcanzarlo para rechazar la llamada mientras podía sentir unos ojos castaños clavados en él. Harry evitó mirarla por todos los medios y, con la mandíbula tensa, devolvió sus atenciones a la caja de música para proseguir con el proceso de limpieza que hasta entonces lo había mantenido alejado de la realidad. Diablos, ya había logrado olvidarse de que Cho lo había llamado hacía unas horas, lo había hecho tan pronto como a los pocos minutos vio el nombre de Hermione Granger en su pantalla, pero ahora no lograba sacarse a su ex de la cabeza y ni siquiera la presencia de la actriz frente a él lo ayudaba.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' la pregunta de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa y, tras humedecerse los labios, asintió.

'Perfectamente' mintió al tiempo que le enviaba una falsa sonrisa rápida antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en la caja de música.

El silencio que los envolvió entonces se volvió más tenso incluso que el que los había acompañado los últimos minutos y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que rogar porque cesara. Pensó en que debería de decirle algo, cualquier cosa que rompiera el hielo, pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Quizá si aquella no fuera Hermione, si se tratara de alguna otra chica que no lo intimidara tanto como lo hacía ella, le sería más sencillo, pero de esa forma no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir sin quedar como un completo imbécil.

'¿¡Harry!'

El aludido maldijo al escuchar la voz de Ron a lo lejos, seguida de un sonoro portazo. Había pedido que cesara el silencio, no que llegara alguien a salvarlo y en ese momento no pudo hacer más que contemplar a Hermione, percatándose de que ésta parecía verdaderamente confusa por la interrupción.

'Es mi mejor amigo. Vive conmigo desde hace un par de años' le explicó el moreno a la chica, observándola asentir con un gesto ausente.

'¿¡Estás en casa!' el ojiverde rodó los ojos.

'¡Sí! ¡Deja de gritar!' exclamó de regreso.

'¡He traído comida china para cenar!' Harry maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué no entendía Ron por dejar de gritar? '¡Y he ido a la compra, como me pediste que hiciera!'

'Sí, suele ser así de ruidoso si es lo que te estás preguntando' comentó el moreno, quien vio cómo Hermione sonreía de medio lado ante sus palabras.

'¡Luna vendrá a cenar, por cierto!' Harry lanzó un bufido después de ese nuevo grito de Ron '¡Y Hannah viene con ella!' el ojiverde brincó de la silla con el cuerpo tenso y corrió hacia las escaleras después de haberle indicado a la castaña que le concediera un par de minutos.

'En realidad creo que te acompañaré. Es más tarde de lo que pensaba y debería de volver a casa antes de que Romeo se coma otra vez las cortinas como sustitución del pienso que no le eché' Harry se detuvo en seco y se volteó de nuevo hacia la castaña con un vacío instalándose en su pecho.

¿Cómo que era tarde? Pero si apenas eran… Maldita sea, eran más de las seis.

'Vaya. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es' dijo, asombrado.

'El tiempo pasa deprisa cuando lo inviertes en algo que te gusta' Hermione ya se había acercado hasta donde él estaba con aquel juego de llaves titilando entre sus manos y Harry no pudo hacer más que sentir cómo aquel vacío en su interior se transformaba en un bailoteo de mariposas que le provocó cosquillas.

'Sí. Supongo que tienes razón' Hermione le sonrió y él agradeció estar agarrado a la barandilla porque sino de seguro se habría caído por las escaleras después de cómo sus rodillas acababan de flaquear.

'¿¡Me has escuchado!' gritó Ron de nuevo '¿¡O es que ya te has ido corriendo a la ducha para acicalarte para Hannah!'

Harry no pudo evitar que la incomodidad lo envolviera tras eso último que había dicho su mejor amigo y más al ver que Hermione lo contemplaba con cierta ansiedad, de seguro esperando a que comenzaran su descenso a lo largo de las escaleras.

'Lo siento' le dijo en un murmullo.

'No pasa nada' respondió ella, sonriendo con debilidad.

Bajaron en silencio hasta el primer piso y Harry se apresuró a coger el abrigo de Hermione del perchero que había en la entrada para ayudarla a vestirlo.

'Definitivamente tenemos que repetir esto en alguna otra ocasión' le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta a pasos vacilantes 'Me lo he pasado muy bien y he aprendido mucho' y él quería besarla por eso.

'Cuando tú quieras' comentó en su lugar y mientras le ordenaba a sus músculos permanecer tensos antes de que se le dieran por seguir a sus impulsos.

'Por mí te diría que mañana, pero me resultará imposible con todo lo que tengo que hacer'

'Es verdad. Me comentaste que tenías que viajar' le dijo, inseguro.

'Será sólo por unos días, pero sí'

Ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio por varios segundos en los que el moreno se dio cuenta de que, de seguir así, acabaría besándola sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Fue entonces, cuando él estaba tratando de reunir valor para hacerlo, que Hermione agitó la cabeza a los lados y carraspeó para alejar con sus gestos esa clase de ideas absurdas de la mente del moreno. ¿Qué pretendía, que pidiera una orden de alejamiento en su contra?

'Bueno, Harry, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo' le tendió la mano y él la estrechó mientras le enviaba una sonrisa temblorosa 'Hasta pronto'

'Has—hasta pronto'

La castaña le dedicó una última sonrisa y acto seguido volteó sobre sí misma, descendiendo a toda velocidad los cuatro escalones que la condujeron a la calle. Harry la observó alejarse, pasmado, hasta que de pronto una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo brincar con los nervios estallando por fin en su pecho.

'¿Qué haces?' le preguntó Ron, quien se había sobresaltado también gracias a la reacción del moreno.

'Más bien qué haces tú' le reprochó Harry sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a estabilizarse después de haber situado una mano en su pecho.

Echó un último vistazo a la calle para ver a Hermione introduciéndose en el interior de un taxi y tan pronto como el vehículo arrancó el moreno regresó al interior de su casa, donde Ron lo esperaba contemplándolo ceñudo, y cerró la puerta.

'¿Con quién hablabas?' Harry se humedeció los labios, debatiéndose entre decirle o no la verdad.

Finalmente se decantó por contestarle que se trataba de una clienta que lo había contratado para restaurar una antigüedad, algo que para nada era mentira, después de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera lo creería en caso de ser sincero. Sabía bien que podría usar a su madre para que confirmase sus palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner a Hermione en una situación incómoda. Había visto la expresión inquieta en el rostro de la actriz cuando Ron había anunciado su llegada y supo que no estarían tan solos como parecía haber esperado, y estaba seguro de que eso significaba que no le hacía demasiada gracia dejarse ver demasiado.

'¿Otra vez aceptas visitas a domicilio? Creía que tener a tus clientes viendo cómo trabajas te desconcentraba' le comentó Ron mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina.

'Exacto. Por esa razón cuando te pida que dejes de gritar, hazlo. La has asustado como no puedes imaginártelo' el pelirrojo le envió una mirada de disculpa.

'Perdona. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez'

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

'¿No vas a decirme nada de lo de Hannah?' le preguntó Ron, siguiéndolo a toda prisa '¿Te parece bien? ¿Mal? ¿Te da igual?'

'Me parece bien. Siempre y cuando me cuentes de quién ha sido la idea' contestó al tiempo que abría la nevera para ver que ésta estaba repleta de comida. Sí, sin duda Ron había hecho bien sus deberes de ir a la compra.

'De Luna, por supuesto. Aunque Ginny ha tenido mucho que ver ahí'

'¿Ginny?' Harry no pudo evitar mostrarse confuso.

'Ya sabes cómo son esas dos cuando se juntan. Se quedan sin tema de conversación y se ponen a calcular cosas como, por ejemplo, el tiempo que hace que no sales con nadie' el moreno enarcó una ceja y cerró la puerta de la nevera olvidando por completo que la había abierto para coger una botella de agua fresca 'En una de esas, Ginny le comentó a Luna que en su cumpleaños te había visto hablando durante mucho tiempo con Hannah, así que—'

'La encontró por casualidad en la calle y decidió invitarla a cenar con nosotros después de que tú le dijeras que irías a comprar comida china'

'No. La llamó por teléfono' Harry no pudo evitar reírse porque su mejor amigo no captara su sarcasmo.

'Bueno, no importa. Olvidaré que tu hermana y tu novia se han propuesto ejercerme de celestinas e iré a ducharme'

'Me parece perfecto. Mientras tanto pondré la mesa'

Y con eso, Harry subió al segundo piso para, como bien le había gritado Ron minutos atrás, acicalarse.

.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

N/A: Hola, gente!

No sabéis lo muchísimo que me alegra que os esté gustando el progreso que estoy llevando a cabo. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escribir este fic, que el que sea así de bien recibido me hace sentir que vale la pena que lo escriba. Vuestros reviews son geniales, en serio. Felicidades a todos aquellos que averiguaron que G7OGL se trataba de Hermione! No esperaba menos de vosotros, la verdad. Quizá en algún capítulo explique el por qué de ese nombre de usuario que eligió la castaña, pero supongo que por el momento no viene al caso. Y genial que os haya gustado Lily! Pronto veréis que la mujer, como debería de ser, juega un papel importante ejerciendo ese papel de madre del que JK nos privó (?). Sirius también tendrá sus momentos, si os complace saberlo de antemano, aunque por ahora - y con esto me refiero a lo que llevo escrito - todavía tardará en aparecer. Pero cuando lo haga, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Aún quedan más personajes que integrar a la historia. No sé si tenéis alguno en mente y la verdad es que me gustaría que me dijerais a cuales echáis más de menos, a ver si puedo incluirlos o si por la contra ya están en mi mente para los capítulos que están por venir.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por leerme. De verdad que el que os toméis unos minutos en hacerme saber vuestra opinión significa mucho para mí *_* Sois los mejores!

Ahora, acerca del capítulo que acabáis de leer… Cho tratando de contactar con Harry... Harry aceptando que sus amigas le hagan de casamenteras... Y Hermione en medio de todo eso sin siquiera saberlo... ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión?

Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Muchísimas gracias por TODO! De verdad! Sois los mejores!

Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando cómo estoy llevando la historia. Lo digo muy en serio! Como os habréis fijado ya, en todos los capítulos que he subido está Hermione, ya sea de una forma directa o indirecta, porque si me pusiera a describir también el día a día de Harry probablemente el fic tendría mil páginas. De ahí que salte en el tiempo y vayan pasando los días... Por el momento no ha habido muchas intervenciones de sus amigos, sino que simplemente los nombra o hacen una pequeña aparición - como Ron en este pasado capítulo - pero ya llegará su oportunidad de meter baza (?). No están de adorno, lo prometo :p

Ya me dejo de rollos y publico que para eso he venido y es de seguro lo que queréis leer, no a mí divagando... Así que sin deciros nada más que gracias por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme vuestra opinión, aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste!

Un saludo a todos!

xx

* * *

_Días más tarde_

.

Harry se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer al suelo, al lado de donde había colocado segundos atrás el cepillo que había usado para limpiar los restos de serrín. Con ojo crítico observó su trabajo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de la sudadera que vestía, terminando por suspirar. A simple vista creía haber terminado, pero de igual modo deslizó sus manos por el piano para asegurarse que la madera que lo componía había quedado tan suave al tacto como parecía. Una vez comprobó que así era, sonrió y se puso manos a la obra con la primera capa de barniz que daría al instrumento sin poder creerse que de veras hubiera logrado avanzar tantísimo en su restauración en menos de una semana.

Aunque de cierta forma debía admitir que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo puesto que en esos últimos días casi no había dormido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Hermione observándolo trabajar aparecía en su mente, robándole del todo el sueño y provocándole que la extrañara hasta el punto en el que incluso echaba de menos los nervios que sentía en su presencia. Era algo realmente estúpido por su parte y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo y no se le había ocurrido un mejor modo que emplear ese insomnio que trabajando en el otro encargo que la actriz le había hecho: el piano de principios del siglo XX por el que parecía haberse encaprichado tan pronto como lo había visto.

Invertir su tiempo en la restauración de la caja de música no era ni siquiera una opción. Había terminado de quitarle el óxido, pero nada más. Hermione le había dicho que de ser por ella seguiría el proceso completo y estaba dispuesto a permitirle que lo hiciera. Además, sabía que era la excusa perfecta para poder disfrutar de su compañía, así que no sería tan estúpido como para desaprovecharla.

Su iPhone vibró una sola vez sobre su enorme mesa de trabajo y Harry supo que había recibido un mensaje de texto, pero no se molestó en ir a ver de quién era y prosiguió barnizando el piano con sumo cuidado y dedicación. De veras no le gustaban las interrupciones cuando estaba trabajando, lo desconcentraban y lo hacían perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos, claro estaba, que quién le mandara el mensaje fuera Hermione, pero sabía que no se trataba de ella puesto que de otro modo su móvil no habría vibrado sino que habría producido un pitido, así que al cuerno con quien lo hubiera molestado.

Harry prosiguió con su trabajo de barnizar el piano mientras no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería la expresión de Hermione cuando viera que ya le quedaba poco para acabar con su restauración, algo que sin duda lo animaba sobremanera a seguir trabajando tan duramente como hasta ahora.

Una hora más tarde, tras haber acabado de dar la primera capa de barniz, un Harry satisfecho con su labor se dirigió directo al baño para darse una bien merecida ducha. Con las manos contra la pared y con el mentón pegado a su pecho para que el fuerte chorro de agua le cayera sobre la zona de los hombros, comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo más sensato de su parte sería meterse en la cama tan pronto como terminara de ducharse. Sabía que lo más probable era que se despertara en mitad de la noche muerto de hambre por no haber cenado, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que así fuera antes de permitir que el cansancio le ganara la batalla, dejándolo sin sentido. Verdaderamente esos días de insomnio comenzaban a pasarle factura y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus sábanas de algodón arropándolo.

Fue cuando salía del baño envuelto en su preciado albornoz que el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. Lanzando un gruñido se detuvo a mitad del pasillo planteándose seriamente no ir a abrir y correr a meterse en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, pero fuera quien fuera la persona en la calle había llamado una segunda vez. Harry volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían al primer piso mientras se preguntaba quién diablos podría ser la persona que lo molestaba a la hora a la que cualquier inglés estaría cenando. Ron no podía ser puesto que, además de tener llaves, se había ido anoche para pasar el fin de semana con Luna; y por lo que sabía Ginny y Neville cenarían con la anciana abuela de éste, así que no se le ocurría nadie más aparte de su madre.

¿Tal vez se había compadecido de él después de que le hubiera dicho que había pasado los últimos días trabajando a sol y a sombra, y se había acercado para prepararle la cena?

Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a sí a Hermione Granger, todo su cansancio se desvaneció.

'¡Hola!' exclamó con tono de sorpresa, percatándose de cómo ella, tras haberlo mirado de arriba abajo, dejaba de sonreír y desviaba enseguida sus atenciones a cualquier otro lado que no fuera él, sonrojada. Harry recordó que no llevaba puesto nada más que un albornoz y carraspeó, incómodo 'Acabo de salir de la ducha' dijo estúpidamente.

'Sí. Ya lo veo' Hermione apretó los labios y prosiguió mirando el marco de la puerta como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo 'Es culpa mía. Tenía que haberte avisado de que vendría'

'No pasa nada'

'De todos modos no te robaré mucho tiempo. He llegado de mi viaje hace unas horas y pensé que podría pasarme y… Bueno, darte esto' el moreno la contempló con sorpresa cuando vio que ella, todavía sin mirarlo directamente, le tendía una bolsa de plástico que contenía algo que él cogió sintiendo al instante su peso tirándole de la muñeca.

'¿Qué es?' le preguntó antes de abrir la bolsa para echar un vistazo a su interior, sintiendo cómo su corazón daba un brinco al ver que se trataba de un libro de restauración de obras de arte antiguas; desde cuadros, hasta muebles, pasando también por cuberterías y juguetes.

'En cuanto lo vi en una librería no pude evitar comprártelo como… agradecimiento. Espero que te guste y que no lo hayas leído' Harry volvió a mirar el libro del interior de la bolsa y después clavó sus ojos en ella sin poder evitar sentirse completamente conmovido porque le hubiera comprado algo.

'No. No lo he leído. Muchas gracias. Es todo un detalle de tu parte'

'No es más que una tontería'

'No. No lo es' Harry le sonrió antes de echar un vistazo a los lados y darse cuenta de que ella seguía en la calle 'Soy un completo maleducado. ¿Quieres entrar?' se echó a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, pero ella no hizo otra cosa que contemplarlo con un gesto contradictorio, como si quisiera de veras pasar pero no se atreviera a hacerlo 'Me cambiaré y en cinco minutos podré enseñarte qué he estado haciendo estos días que has estado fuera de la ciudad' eso pareció ser suficiente para convencerla.

'¿Has avanzando mucho con la caja de música?' le preguntó al tiempo que entraba en el vestíbulo quitándose ya el abrigo, ansiosa y con cierto tono de agitación en su voz.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras ella le entregaba el abrigo para que lo colgara en el perchero, detrás de la puerta.

'Me dijiste que deseabas seguir el proceso completo de la restauración de esa caja, así que sólo le limpié el óxido. Creí que te gustaría estar presente en el momento de quitarle la funda, así que lo que lo que tengo que mostrarte no es eso, sino otra cosa' le explicó.

'¿De verdad me has esperado?' y la sonrisa que le dirigió después de haber asentido hizo que se alegrara de la decisión que había tomado 'Gracias' le dijo antes de que su semblante se tornara pensativo 'Ya sabía yo que un libro no sería suficiente para compensar tanta molestia' al verla morderse el labio inferior, Harry se vio en la necesidad extrema de tragar saliva y carraspear antes de hablar, convencido de que acababa de perder por completo la voz.

'No, de veras, te agradezco muchísimo que hayas pensado en mí y que—'

'¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?' se quedó mirándola creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal, que no era posible que de verdad Hermione acabara de proponerle algo así 'Si es que no tienes planes para hoy, claro, porque de ser así podemos dejarlo para otro día y si es que eso no le molesta a tu novia, por supuesto. No me gustaría causarte problemas de ningún—'

'N—no tengo nada que hacer hoy' respondió a toda prisa y ella no hizo más que mirarlo 'Y tampoco tengo… novia' añadió, nervioso como nunca en su vida lo había estado 'Así que si de verdad quieres que salgamos a cenar… Por mí bien'

¿Bien? Estaba que podría bailar al ritmo de "Who let the dogs out" haciendo el pino sobre una mano. Pero de igual modo mantuvo la compostura, contemplándola como si en realidad en su interior no acabara de estallar una fiesta.

'De acuerdo. Entonces supongo que podríamos—' Hermione se silenció tras haber consultado su reloj de pulsera, terminando por lanzar un suspiro 'Quizá debería de haber mirado la hora antes de decir nada' añadió entonces y el moreno no hizo otra cosa que sentir cómo la decepción lo embargaba.

'¿Tienes algo que hacer?'

'¡Oh, no! Para nada' exclamó Hermione aparentemente sobresaltada 'Pero son más de las siete de la tarde y es bastante complicado conseguir una reserva a esta hora'

'Siempre podríamos encargar unas pizzas y comer aquí' se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

'¿A tu compañero de piso no le importará?' le preguntó con gesto inseguro y él se quedó paralizado por varios segundos, realmente asombrado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿De verdad Hermione acababa de aceptar que cenaran en su casa? En serio, ¿dónde diablos estaba la maldita cámara oculta?

'¿A Ron? Pasará fuera el fin de semana, así que no creo que le importe' ante su respuesta, la castaña sonrió de medio lado.

'Ve a cambiarte' le dijo entonces, recordándole que estaba a una maldita prenda de estar desnudo 'Mientras tanto yo haré una llamada' Harry asintió y a pasos dudosos se acercó hacia las escaleras, las cuales ascendió mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia una Hermione que se encontraba sustrayendo su iPhone del interior de un pequeño bolso de mano.

Minutos después, cuando Harry regresó al primer piso, lo hizo para encontrarse con que la actriz ni siquiera se había movido del vestíbulo. Estaba allí de pie en medio de la entrada tecleando incansable en su teléfono táctil tan centrada en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, que ni siquiera se percató de que ya no estaba sola y Harry aprovechó esa ventaja para detenerse en la mitad de la escalera y observarla a placer. Pero apenas acababa de darse cuenta de que seguía pareciéndole preciosa aún cuando no llevaba nada de maquillaje, que Hermione alzó por fin la mirada de la pantalla de su iPhone y reparó en él, sonriendo al instante y sacándolo de ese modo de su escrutinio hacia ella.

'En menos de media hora llegará nuestro pedido' le comunicó y Harry no hizo otra cosa que alzar sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa antes de descender los escalones que le faltaban para llegar hasta ella.

'¿Te parece bien si pasamos al salón?' Hermione asintió y él le indicó que caminara delante de él señalándole el camino con un gesto de sus manos 'Ponte cómoda. Iré a ver qué puedo ofrecerte para beber'

La cocina y el salón formaban una sola estancia, amplia y luminosa, que le permitió a Harry robar miradas en dirección a una Hermione que tomaba asiento en el sofá, dándole la espalda, mientras parecía echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Y él no pudo alegrarse más de haber limpiado la mañana del viernes, porque sino ni quería imaginar qué pensaría de él la actriz al verlo todo patas arriba.

'Empezando por lo básico tengo… Agua, refrescos de cola, cerveza, zumo de naranja y… un vino que no le recomendaría ni a mi peor enemigo, pero que a Ron parece encantarle puesto que no deja de comprarlo' dijo el moreno mientras echaba un vistazo al interior de su nevera 'También puedo preparar café o té, si prefieres algo caliente' añadió después de que ella no dijera nada.

'¿Tú qué vas a tomar?' le preguntó y Harry no pudo evitar mirarla por encima del hombro viendo que ella tenía un brazo colgando en el respaldo del sofá y que estaba sentada de costado para poder observarlo con mayor facilidad.

'Yo… Pues… Ehm…' devolvió sus atenciones al interior de la nevera 'Un refresco de cola' lo que había bebido mientras la veía dar aquella entrevista para la BBC de hacía unas semanas.

'Lo mismo, entonces' Harry sacó dos latas del refresco de la nevera y se volteó hacia el mesado que dividía la cocina del salón, usando su talón izquierdo para cerrar la puerta de la nevera.

'¿Le quieres hielo? ¿Limón?'

'Hielo, por favor'

'Marchando'

Unos segundos más tarde Harry se acercaba a Hermione para entregarle un vaso con hielo y la lata de refresco. Tan pronto como la castaña cogió ambas cosas, el teléfono inalámbrico comenzó a sonar en la base donde estaba cargándose y el moreno no tuvo más remedio que disculparse ante la chica para dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia la estantería donde se encontraba el aparato.

'¿Sí?'

"¿Dónde diablos has metido tu teléfono móvil? ¿En el culo?" le respondió Ginny al otro lado de la línea y él no hizo otra cosa que rodar sus ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la estantería.

'Yo también me alegro muchísimo de saber que estás viva' espetó al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia una Hermione que lo contemplaba con aparente interés.

"He estado llamándote sin cesar los últimos diez minutos. Ya pensé que te había pasado algo"

'Me dejé el móvil en el ático y estoy en el salón, eso es lo único que me ha pasado' le dijo entonces 'Quizá si después de que no te hubiera contestado al móvil la primera vez que llamaste hubieras intentado inmediatamente hacerlo a este número, tu preocupación habría cesado'

"Es la costumbre"

'¿Y vas a decirme a qué viene tanta insistencia en contactar conmigo? Porque sé que no ha pasado nada o ya me lo habrías dicho'

"Tan sólo quería decirte que Neville y yo todavía estamos con Augusta en su casa, pero que en cuestión de unos minutos iremos a tomar algo al pub. Pensé que ya que no está Ron, quizá te apetecería acompañarnos y dejar de lado la soledad que te embarga ante la ausencia de tu compañero de aventuras"

Harry miró a Hermione sintiendo cómo su estómago se encogía al ver que todavía seguía allí sentada y que no se trataba de su imaginación cansada por la falta de sueño de los últimos días.

'Gracias, pero creo que hoy prefiero disfrutar de la… soledad' respondió con tono burlesco.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

"Oh, Dios mío. No estás solo, ¿no es así?"

Harry rió con ganas. De veras que su amiga las pillaba al vuelo.

'Adiós, Ginny. Saluda a Neville y a Augusta de mi parte'

"¿Con quién estás? ¿Se trata de Hannah?"

El ojiverde colgó el teléfono antes de que la chica pelirroja pudiera decir nada más y lo colocó de regreso en su base.

'Estoy seguro de que si la hermana de Ron supiera que estás aquí sería capaz de atravesar corriendo media ciudad en cuestión de dos segundos' le dijo a Hermione con tono de diversión.

'¿Por eso le has dado a entender que estás solo?' le preguntó la actriz mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

'Eso ha sido algo que ella supuso antes de tiempo. Yo sólo le seguí el juego' respondió al tiempo que recordaba que había dejado su refresco sobre el mesado de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí.

'¿Por qué?' escuchó que Hermione le preguntaba, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera.

'Pues… porque cabe la gran posibilidad de que me tomara en serio y, como ya te dije, llegaría en dos segundos' abrió la lata de refresco y vertió su interior en un vaso con hielo.

'¿Y eso sería malo?' se volteó hacia Hermione viendo que ella de nuevo estaba sentada de medio lado en el sofá para poder mirarlo.

'Depende… ¿Qué opinas de las fanáticas histéricas?' respondió al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella.

'Pues también depende… ¿Pertenecería al club de las que me quieren ver muerta, o de las que piden a gritos que me den un Oscar que no merezco?'

'De las que eliminaría como amigo de Facebook al que le dijera lo segundo que has comentado' Harry sonrió después de que ella lanzara una breve carcajada, gesto que se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, después de que el repartidor de pizzas esperase a que sus dos clientes dejaran de discutir para ver quién pagaba el pedido – Hermione había ganado la batalla, por cierto – ambos se encontraban de regreso en el salón riéndose por la reacción que había tenido el pobre muchacho al reconocer a la actriz. Primero se había quedado paralizado, como Harry consideraba normal, pero después no había habido forma humana de que se silenciara hasta que la castaña, demostrando su encanto natural, le había firmado un autógrafo en la gorra riendo divertida ante los halagos que el chico le profesaba.

'Hoy el pobre muchacho no duerme' comentó Harry mientras le entregaba a Hermione un plato con una servilleta para que se sirviera.

'¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?' le preguntó la castaña con tono jocoso, su mirada abandonando la pizza para contemplarlo con una diversión que hizo que a él le brincara el corazón todavía más de lo que lo había hecho con su inquisitiva.

'Podría mentir y salvar mi orgullo, pero la verdad es que aún es hoy que no puedo creerme que—' se sonrojó al ver que ella enarcaba una ceja en su dirección 'Quizá habría sido mejor que me quedara callado, ¿verdad?'

'¿Por qué?'

'No quiero que pienses que soy uno de esos fanáticos histéricos' respondió sin apenas pensar.

'¿Te consideras uno?' Hermione mordió un trozo de su porción de pizza y acto seguido la dejó en el plato para limpiar la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta.

'Comencé a seguirte en Twitter hace un par de días, ¿qué te dice eso de mí?' la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

'¿Hace tan sólo un par de días?' le preguntó con un tono de reproche que él sabía que era fingido. El modo en el que lo miraba le hacía saber que se estaba burlando de él.

'Y porque me gustaron las fotos que colgaste de París, sino probablemente no lo habría hecho' respondió el ojiverde, ganándose un gesto de falsa indignación que lo llevó a reírse 'En realidad estuve varios días planteándome si estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de mis amigos cuando lo supieran, hasta que me di cuenta de que me importaba más bien poco y me decidí a ser uno más de tus casi cinco millones de seguidores'

'¿Las burlas de tus amigos?' parecía confusa, y con razón.

'Cuando nos conocimos en el parque vine a casa y se lo conté a Ron' le dijo 'No sólo no me creyó, sino que se rió de mí hasta el cansancio' Hermione lo contempló con un gesto extraño.

'¿Y por qué no te creyó?'

'Resulta que dos semanas antes de que eso pasara…' Harry se silenció y humedeció sus labios 'No estoy seguro de que deba de contarte esa anécdota' en esa ocasión la castaña enarcó sus cejas 'Es probable que después de hacerlo me consideres de verdad un fanático histérico'

'De veras no creo que lo seas' él la miró con sorpresa por la rapidez y seguridad con las que le había contestado 'O al menos no te comportas como uno' el ojiverde sonrió.

Por alguna razón, aquello lo hizo sentirse enormemente halagado aún cuando no comprendía bien a qué se debía.

'Bien' se humedeció los labios 'Pues todo empezó cuando Ron y yo vimos la entrevista que diste hace cosa de unas semanas para la BBC' Hermione asintió, comunicándole con el gesto que sabía de qué le estaba hablando, y Harry observó cómo se acomodaba en el sofá para seguir comiendo mientras él terminaba de explicarle la anécdota 'Cuando acabó, le comenté que tendríamos que andar pendientes a la hora de salir a la calle a partir de entonces, ya que habías dicho que estarías en Londres una temporada. Entonces empezamos a hablar de qué haríamos en caso de que tuviéramos la suerte de encontrarnos contigo y—'

'Está bien, ahora sí que empiezas a sonar como un fanático histérico' Harry se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo 'Es broma' dijo ella, riendo divertida 'Realmente no entras ese perfil'

'Espera a que mi mente asuma que verdaderamente estoy comienzo pizza contigo y que no se trata de un sueño. Entonces es cuando te recomiendo que eches a correr sin mirar atrás' Hermione rió, meneando la cabeza a los lados.

'Lo tendré en cuenta' le dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios 'Por ahora, mientras no asumes que estoy aquí de veras, termina de contarme lo que pasó con Ron'

'Pues tan simple como que por haber hablado con él de la posibilidad de encontrarnos contigo por la calle, cuando le conté que te había visto en el parque pensó que intentaba tomarle el pelo' explicó a toda prisa 'Por esa razón decidí no comentarle nada de que estaba trabajando para ti' bebió un sorbo de refresco 'Bueno' dijo al tragar 'Por eso y porque me pediste discreción'

'En sí me refería a mi número de teléfono, pero gracias de igual modo. Con ese gesto has demostrado que de veras no eres un fanático histérico' le sonrió, divertida.

'De nada y… gracias, supongo' ambos prosiguieron comiendo en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que Harry decidió preguntarle si Romeo por fin se había habituado a salir de paseo sin abalanzarse contra objetos fluorescentes que le recordaran al hueso de goma que tenía como juguete.

'Afortunadamente no hemos vuelto a encontrarnos con nada fosforito' respondió Hermione, riendo 'Pero sí que me ha valido de mucho tu consejo de la correa. Al menos no ha vuelto a escapárseme y logro manejarlo mejor, aunque creo que acabaré ganando músculos en los brazos de seguir a este ritmo'

Harry le miró los brazos sin poder evitarlo y enarcó una ceja. No sabía si se debía al jersey negro de cuello de cisne que llevaba, pero a simple vista parecían dos espaguetis cubiertos por lana de Cachemir.

'No parece que un poco de músculo te vaya a venir mal' para su sorpresa, Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro a modo de reproche 'Pero no ganes más fuerza. En eso estás servida' ella rodó los ojos.

'Es Romeo, lo que yo te diga. Hago más deporte sacándolo a pasear y jugando con él, que en un gimnasio'

'¿Y Crookshanks cómo lleva eso de compartir atenciones con nada más y nada menos que un perro?' la castaña enarcó una ceja.

'¿Sabes el nombre de mi gato?' le preguntó, divertida 'Me temo que tendré que reconsiderar mi opinión sobre ti. Parece que por fin crees que de verdad estoy comiendo pizza contigo y empieza a salir a la luz ese lado fanático histérico tuyo del que me advertiste' de nuevo Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, algo que se hizo más notorio cuando ella lanzó una carcajada 'Tan sólo me estoy burlando de ti. Me lo pones demasiado fácil como para pasarlo por alto' le dijo antes de dejar sobre la mesa su plato vacío 'Y Crookshanks lo lleva bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, por cierto. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo el favorito y lo sabe'

'Bien por él' Hermione le sonrió y Harry correspondió al gesto antes de dejar también sobre la mesa de centro su plato vacío, seguro de que en caso de comer algo más explotaría.

'¿No vas a comer más?' miró a la castaña con gesto de sorpresa.

'No podría, créeme' vio cómo ella lo contemplaba de arriba abajo con una expresión curiosa y un cosquilleo de nervios comenzó a recorrerle el pecho '¿Ocurre algo?' Hermione agitó la cabeza y volvió a posar sus ojos marrones en los verdes de él.

'¿Comes siempre así de poco?'

'Pues… sí. Más o menos. ¿Por qué? Tampoco me parece que haya comido tan poco'

'¿Y consigues mantener ese físico?' Harry se sonrojó 'Tengo compañeros de profesión que tienen que matarse en el gimnasio y comer pollos enteros para estar igual que tú'

'Genética, supongo' respondió con inseguridad y al tiempo que no podía evitar pensar en si debía de tomarse sus palabras como un halago, o como un insulto discreto.

'Ya que hemos terminado de comer… ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas por fin eso que has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?' preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

Harry carraspeó y se puso en pie, recogiendo los platos sucios al tiempo que le indicaba que lo siguiera. Hicieron su primera parada en la cocina, donde Harry metió los cubiertos en el lavavajillas mientras Hermione dejaba las cajas de pizza sobre el mesado, para después dirigirse en dirección a las escaleras.

'Esperaba haberlo terminado antes de que volvieras' le iba diciendo mientras ambos ascendían a lo largo de los escalones 'Pero supongo que de esta forma es mejor ya que así puedas decirme si te gusta cómo ha quedado, o si prefieres que le añada algún detalle' al mirarla por encima del hombro se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo contemplaba con gesto pensativo.

'¿Has estado restaurando el piano?' le preguntó antes de que alcanzaran el ático.

'Chica lista' Harry encendió las luces y avanzó unos pasos para alejarse de las escaleras y así poder ver mejor la reacción de Hermione, algo que no tuvo precio tan pronto como vio su gesto asombrado cambiar a uno completamente emocionado mientras ella se acercaba al piano a toda prisa 'Te aconsejo que no lo toques. Lo barnicé hace unas pocas horas'

'Harry, está… fabuloso' comentó ella, quien parecía no saber a dónde debería de dirigir su mirada; si a él, o al piano '¿Cómo has podido dejarlo así en tan poco tiempo?'

'Trabajando mucho y durmiendo poco' respondió con sinceridad y percatándose de que Hermione lo miraba en esa ocasión pareciendo preocupada.

'No deberías de haberte esforzado tanto. No corría prisa' le dijo con voz dulce, algo que provocó que un sinfín de mariposas estallaran en su pecho.

'Lo—lo sé, pero… Bueno, digamos que no fue por obligación, ni mucho menos, sino por hacer algo productivo mientras no volvías para poder seguir con la caja de música' le hizo un gesto en dirección a la mesa, donde susodicha caja reposaba ya completamente libre de óxido y a la que Hermione se acercó para poder echarle un vistazo.

'Dios santo, parece otra' comentó, abrumada, antes de enviarle al moreno una mirada por encima del hombro.

Harry se acercó hasta ella y vio su iPhone sobre la mesa, recordando que hacía unas horas le había llegado un mensaje de texto que todavía no había consultado.

'Puede pasar por una de las copias de la original' le dijo él antes de echar un vistazo a su bandeja de entrada de mensajes para ver que había sido Cho quien le había escrito. Borró el texto sin llegar a leerlo siquiera y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo después de eliminar también las llamadas perdidas de Ginny.

'Me muero de ganas por saber qué hay debajo de la funda. ¿Crees que la plata estará bien conservada?' le preguntó Hermione '¿O que al menos podrás rescatarla?' Harry se encogió de hombros.

'Como bien te dije, no estoy muy seguro y realmente temo que la plata se vea dañada al quitarle la funda'

'Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo' dijo la castaña antes de enderezarse para regresar sus atenciones a Harry y acto seguido al piano 'La verdad es que las fotos que me enseñó tu madre de los trabajos que has hecho anteriormente no le hacen justicia a ver las cosas en persona. Lo que estás haciendo con la caja ya me parece impresionante de por sí, pero lo del piano…' volvió a acercarse al instrumento 'Es increíble, de verdad'

'¿Te gusta así?' le preguntó Harry, siguiéndola hasta detenerse a su lado 'Originalmente tenía unas flores pintadas en los relieves que hay donde se colocan las partituras' le señaló el lugar del que le hablaba 'A mí la verdad no me gustaban los colores y fue lo primero que le quité, por eso no llegaste a verlos. Pero si quieres podría hacerte un boceto para que—'

'No te molestes. Así está más que perfecto y me fío de tu buen gusto' el moreno sonrió y la miró, percatándose de que la castaña ya tenía sus ojos clavados en él desde mucho antes.

'De acuerdo' respondió mientras le sostenía la mirada 'Finalmente parece que será lo único que puedas llevarte a casa por navidad, porque dudo mucho que en una semana terminemos con la caja'

'Será por culpa mía sino, visto lo rápido que eres, ya me llevaría la caja de música bajo el brazo esta misma noche' Harry sonrió 'Y hablando de ello… ¿Cuándo te parece bien que vuelva para ver cómo sigues con su restauración?'

'Cuando tú quieras y puedas. Mi horario es flexible' Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

'Tengo que hacer un par de cosas mañana, pero de igual modo te llamaré y vemos qué hacemos… ¿Te parece bien?'

'Me parece perfecto' y lo decía con toda la ilusión del mundo.

'Bien…' Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera '¿Ya son casi las diez?' parecía verdaderamente asombrada 'Tengo que irme enseguida. Mañana tengo que madrugar. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido?'

'Si tu reloj no está mal, debo decirte que a mí también me han parecido menos horas las que te has estado burlando de mi fanatismo' ella rió de buena gana al tiempo que se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

'Me hace gracia el modo en el que te sonrojas cuando te lo digo, como si te avergonzaras' Harry la siguió hacia el segundo piso tras haber apagado las luces del ático.

'No es que me avergüence. Se trata más bien de que…' Hermione lo contemplaba con curiosidad por encima del hombro, ambos caminando sin demasiada prisa por el pasillo que los conducía a las escaleras por las que deberían de bajar para regresar al primer piso de la casa 'De que…' no sabía cómo decirle la verdad sin quedar como un imbécil 'Bueno, quizá sí me avergüence un poco' admitió 'Pero es porque me da la sensación de que a veces mis comentarios podrían hacerte sentir violenta y ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarlos. ¿Un tipo al que apenas conoces se sabe el nombre de tu gato y te habla de que el día que se encontró contigo en un parque corrió a casa a contárselo a su mejor amigo? Si yo estuviera en tu piel habría pedido ya una orden de alejamiento'

Hermione lanzó una carcajada.

'Debes saber que eres el fanático histérico más gracioso que he conocido en mi vida' Harry se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados después de que ella dijera eso, por lo que no pudo sentirse más agradecido de que la actriz se hubiera dirigido hacia el perchero que había tras la puerta de la entrada para descolgar su abrigo, dándole la espalda.

'Gracias… Supongo' le dijo el moreno una vez la vio voltearse hacia él mientras se abrigaba y recogía su bolso de mano de encima de la cómoda que había a un lado 'Pero de verdad me gustaría que me dijeras si te molesta mi forma de actuar' Hermione sonrió.

'Si lo hiciera no te hablaría de llamarte mañana para hacer planes, ¿no te parece?' comentó, mas tan pronto como pareció ver la inseguridad del moreno, chasqueó la lengua 'No, Harry, créeme que me siento muy cómoda contigo sin importarme que veas mis entrevistas, que te sepas el nombre de mi gato o que corras a contarle a tu mejor amigo que te has encontrado conmigo en el parque'

'Dios. Saliendo de tu boca suena todavía más horrible de lo que me pareció cuando yo lo dije' Hermione rió de nuevo.

'Realmente eres gracioso' él no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada extraña. No estaba tratando de ser gracioso, sino que le decía la verdad 'Y… Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga más tarde o mañana tendrá que venir mi madre a arrancarme de la cama con un sistema de poleas' Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y la acompañó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió.

'Gracias por el libro y por la cena' le dijo mientras ella salía ya a la calle envolviéndose en su abrigo.

'Gracias a ti por haberme hecho pasar un rato tan agradable' Hermione le sonrió 'Hasta mañana, Harry'

'Espera' la castaña se detuvo en la acera y lo miró con gesto curioso 'No me parece buena idea que salgas sola aunque este barrio no sea peligroso. Te acompañaré a buscar un taxi' el moreno descolgó una de las chaquetas del perchero, que después se dio cuenta era de Ron, y se la puso al tiempo que cogía las llaves de casa de encima de la cómoda.

'Un fanático histérico dispuesto a defenderme de otros posibles fanáticos histéricos… Interesante' se burló Hermione y en esta ocasión él no pudo evitar reír.

'Prefiero que me consideres un leal admirador de tu trabajo que de vez en cuando tropieza con una entrevista que dan por la televisión y se siente incapaz de cambiar de canal' Harry divisó un taxi libre acercándose y alargó el brazo para detenerlo.

'¿Por qué?' la miró a los ojos, confuso al no saber qué era lo que quería saber exactamente '¿Por qué te sientes incapaz de cambiar de canal?' especificó ella entonces.

'Pues…' el taxi se detuvo a su lado y Harry miró el vehículo de reojo '¿Qué puedo decirte que no hayas escuchado ya?' rió con nerviosismo, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no lo acompañaba sino que más bien seguía contemplándolo expectante, tragó saliva y carraspeó '¿Buscando que le inflen el ego, señorita Granger?' ella rodó los ojos y Harry vio que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color carmesí, claro que no supo en ese momento si se debía al frío o a lo que le había dicho.

Fuera como fuese, cuando se sonrojaba le parecía verdaderamente adorable.

'Te llamaré mañana y—'

'Deberías dejar de decirle a la prensa que no entiendes qué haces en las listas de las más hermosas o deseadas' ella se sonrojó todavía más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry no se lo permitió 'Realmente pienso que de veras crees que hay mujeres que lo merecen más que tú, pero deberías de saber que cuando veo tu foto ocupando el primer puesto…' suspiró 'No podría estar más de acuerdo con quienes te eligieron para estar ahí' se humedeció los labios 'Y ahí tienes la razón de por qué me siento incapaz de cambiar de canal' fue al ver su expresión de sorpresa que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y, antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle algo, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, volteó sobre sus talones alejándose a toda prisa en dirección a su casa.

'¡Harry!' se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz llamándolo, pero no se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro por miedo a lo que podría ver en su rostro '¡Hasta mañana!' y giró sobre sí mismo pero Hermione ya estaba de espaldas a él metiéndose en el taxi, así que no hizo otra cosa que buscar su iPhone en los bolsillos de su pantalón con movimientos toscos y apresurados.

Iba a escribirle un mensaje. No sabía de dónde diablos le había salido ese repentino atrevimiento, pero de veras iba a hacerlo cuando de pronto el móvil produjo un pitido que hizo que el corazón le brincara al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Desbloqueó la pantalla y al ver que efectivamente había recibido un mensaje de Hermione, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Muchas gracias… por todo"

El moreno tragó saliva tras leer aquello, se humedeció los labios y de nuevo echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver el taxi alejándose a lo largo de la calle. Mirando la luna trasera del coche, donde podía ver a Hermione de espaldas a él, pulsó el icono para responderle el mensaje y, con dedos temblorosos, escribió:

"No hay nada que agradecer. Hasta mañana"

.

.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

_Al día siguiente_

_._

_._

'¿Por qué me ha llamado hoy Ginny suplicándome que te sonsacara qué tal tu cita de anoche con Hannah?' Ron había subido al ático donde Harry se encontraba dándole al piano su segunda capa de barniz y se acercaba a él por la espalda.

El moreno rodó los ojos y detuvo sus labores para echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro, su expresión confusa.

'¿Cuándo has llegado?' le preguntó con curiosidad.

'Ahora. Luna recibió una llamada del hospital y tuvo que irse a—Hey, un momento. No estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti y de Hannah' respondió el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'No estuve con Hannah anoche' dijo Harry al tiempo que hundía la brocha en el bote de barniz dispuesto a seguir con sus quehaceres.

'¿Entonces a qué viene que me llamara Ginny diciéndome que—?'

'Tu hermana está loca, Ron, asúmelo. Sólo porque le dije que prefería quedarme en casa en lugar de acompañarlos a ella y a Neville al pub de tus padres, ya montó una película' le contestó con tono de cansancio, pero sin poder evitar que un sinfín de mariposas le bailaran en el pecho al recordar con mayor intensidad las horas que había compartido con Hermione la noche anterior.

'Y te quedaste en casa… ¿solo?' Harry asintió '¿Por qué hay entonces una pizza empezada encima del mesado de la cocina, y la caja de otra en la basura?' la espalda del ojiverde se tensó y tragó saliva como un gesto involuntario.

'Porque pedí dos pizzas' dijo sin más.

'¿Para ti solo? Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de comerte una' Ron estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso 'Oh, no. Dime que estoy equivocado' Harry lo contempló frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su tono de súplica y miedo.

'¿De qué hablas?'

'Hace unos días me dijiste que Cho había vuelto a llamarte. Dime que no estuviste con ella anoche' Harry rió sin poder evitarlo y prosiguió barnizando.

'¿Con Cho? ¿Te has vuelto loco?'

'Potter…' su tono de advertencia lo llevó a rodar los ojos.

'No, Ron. Ni harto de vino habría quedado con Cho y mucho menos en mi casa'

'¿Entonces con quién estuviste?' el moreno lanzó un bufido mas antes de poder decirle nada, Ron se le adelantó 'Soy despistado, pero no tanto como para no haber visto que sobre la mesa de centro del salón hay dos vasos' Harry finalmente suspiró.

'¿Te vale con que te diga que no eran ni Hannah, ni tampoco Cho?' le preguntó al saber de muy buena mano que no podía seguir negándose a lo evidente. Conociendo a Ron sería capaz de buscar más indicios de una presencia femenina en la casa, aunque Harry dudaba que hubiera más.

'A mí sí… ¿Pero qué le digo a Ginny?'

'Que meta la lengua en la garganta de Neville para mantenerla ocupada'

'Eso es… asqueroso' reprochó Ron.

'Al menos estará haciendo algo más productivo que hablando de mí'

'Sabes que no lo hace por cotillear, sino porque se preocupa' le dijo el pelirrojo.

'Lo sé, pero a veces me parece que sus preocupaciones llegan demasiado lejos. Ya he superado lo de Cho y no importa que vuelva a querer ponerse en contacto conmigo porque no pienso hacerle el más mínimo caso, así que podéis estar todos tranquilos ya'

'¿Y qué hay de Hannah? Creía que te gustaba' Harry suspiró.

'Es… Simpática' dijo, inseguro.

'Y guapa' añadió Ron.

'Sí… Eso también'

'Y congeniáis'

'Supongo que sí' el moreno chasqueó la lengua 'Pero por el momento eso es lo que hemos hecho. Congeniar, charlar, llevarnos bien—'

'En resumen, que os estáis conociendo hasta que os deis cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro' Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero finalmente agitó la cabeza mientras se preguntaba desde cuando su mejor amigo se había vuelto tan… poético.

'Cada vez que pasas un fin de semana con Luna vuelves de lo más romántico' se burló sin poder evitarlo.

'Bueno, estoy—' Ron se silenció tan pronto como comenzó a oírse la vibración de un teléfono móvil acompañada de una leve melodía y Harry, quien llevaba todo el día esperando escuchar ese sonido, se apresuró a dejar la brocha sobre el bote de barniz para ponerse en pie.

'¿Esa canción no es la que me obligaste a escuchar hasta el cansancio la semana pasada? ¿La que Ginny dijo era de la banda sonora de la última película de Hermione Granger?' le preguntó Ron, pero él no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Podía sentir los ojos de su mejor amigo contemplándolo con sorpresa cuando prácticamente corrió hacia su mesa de trabajo y, suspirando al ver el nombre de Hermione en la pantalla de su iPhone asegurándole que efectivamente sus ansias por hablar con ella no lo habían hecho escuchar la melodía equivocada, descolgó.

'Hola' la saludó con voz temblorosa, nervioso al recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y el mensaje que ella le había enviado como respuesta.

"Hey" Hermione apenas había suspirado su respuesta y Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

'¿Qué tal estás?' le preguntó al tiempo que se volteaba para darse cuenta de que Ron lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Agotada. He tenido un día de locos por culpa de mi madre. ¿Y tú?" la escuchó suspirar y su pulso se aceleró.

'Justo en este momento me encontraba dándole al piano su segunda capa de barniz'

"Harry, es domingo" Hermione parecía estar reprochándoselo "¿No descansas nunca?"

'No tenía nada mejor que hacer' y no mentía en lo más mínimo.

'¿Es la clienta a la que despedías en la puerta el otro día?' le preguntó Ron por lo bajo, pero él en lugar de responder le hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para que se callara.

"¿Con quién estás?"

'Es… mi compañero de piso'

"Oh" después de que la castaña dijera eso se quedaron por varios segundos en silencio, tiempo que Harry empezaba a encontrar sumamente desquiciante al no saber qué podía haber sucedido.

'¿Hola?'

"Perdona. Estaba buscando la correa de Romeo. No la encuentro por ninguna parte" le respondió ella al otro lado de la línea "Te llamaba para decirte que—"

'¿Vas a salir a pasear a Romeo?' lo estaba pensando y se le había escapado decirlo en voz alta. Se mordió los labios y, cuando ella le respondió que así era, tragó saliva '¿Al parque?'

"Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres venir a sujetarlo tú de la correa para que yo no gane más fuerza?" Hermione parecía divertida.

'Haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar eso, sí' escuchó su risa cantarina al otro lado y su pecho se llenó de calidez 'Si no te importa que te acompañe, dime una hora y allí estaré'

"Pues… Si encuentro la correa pronto—Oh, aquí está. Tardaré unos diez minutos en llegar, así que allí nos veremos"

'Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder. Todavía tengo que cambiarme'

"¿Otra vez vuelves a estar en albornoz?" Harry se sonrojó percatándose de que Ron lo miraba al igual que si le hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente.

'Uhm… No' Hermione rió.

"Nos vemos en el sendero donde nos conocimos y ya te comento el por qué de mi llamada, ¿de acuerdo?"

'Perfecto. Hasta ahora'

"Hasta ahora"

La llamada se cortó y un Harry cargado de adrenalina corrió cual poseído en dirección a las escaleras mientras Ron lo seguía con la mirada al igual que si pensara que se había vuelto loco. Y lo había hecho, qué diablos. Estaba loco por ver a Hermione de nuevo y por esa razón no tardó ni dos minutos en cambiarse de ropa, chillándole al pelirrojo que volvería más tarde tan pronto como salió de su dormitorio vestido al igual que si fuera a la nieve. Porque al salir a recoger el periódico a la calle ese mañana casi se había quedado tieso del frío en la puerta, así que no quería arriesgarse a apañar una pulmonía por dárselas de valiente. Se había puesto hasta guantes y bufanda, y eso que él no era demasiado aficionado a ellos, y en ese momento corría por la acera esquivando a las pocas personas que se interponían en su camino.

Holland Park quedaba a poco más de diez minutos de su casa si era rápido, por lo que no podía evitar preguntarse dónde diablos podía vivir Hermione como para que le llevara el mismo tiempo. No muy lejos, sin lugar a dudas, lo que significaba que de cierto modo eran vecinos como bien había pensado después de que la vio por primera vez. Y ya que la había abandonado el parque por la puerta este…

O bien se equivocaba mucho, o Hermione vivía en la zona de Kensington.

El estómago se le encogió sólo de pensarlo. ¿Siempre la había tenido tan cerca o era que se había mudado a la zona recientemente?

Cuando por fin alcanzó el parque y accedió a su interior corriendo a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho hasta ahora, se desvió hacia el lugar en el que habían quedado de verse sólo para encontrarse con que Hermione ya había llegado y que además, o bien Romeo se le había vuelto a escapar, o lo había soltado para poder jugar con él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios la observó mientras reducía considerablemente el paso hasta, viéndola correr detrás de su enorme dogo alemán blanco y negro intentando quitarle el palo que éste llevaba en su boca. Supo entonces que estaban jugando simplemente y rió divertido al ver que sin duda alguna a Romeo le gustaba ponerle a Hermione las cosas difíciles, tal y como lo recordaba de la primera y única vez que lo había visto. Sonrió sólo de pensar en ese primer encuentro fortuito con la castaña hacía ya varias semanas mientras sentía cómo su pecho se llenaba de una calidez que le aceleró el pulso.

Oh, lo que tenía que agradecerle a ese Dogo Alemán no estaba todavía escrito en los libros. De no haber sido por él jamás habría tenido la suerte de conocerla, al menos hasta que se hubiera presentado en la tienda de artículos de coleccionista preguntándole por un restaurador de antigüedades. ¿Cuál habría sido su reacción al verla sentada en aquella silla estilo Luis XVI si no fuera porque ya había tenido la suerte de conocerla? Probablemente no habría actuado con tanta naturalidad como lo había hecho jugando con esa ventaja – aún cuando seguía sin saber de dónde le había salido puesto que todavía era hoy que no tenía idea de cómo comportarse frente a la actriz – y cabía la gran posibilidad de que quizá Hermione ni siquiera lo contratara por considerarlo un pasmado.

Todos esos pensamientos no lo llevaron a más que a preguntarse cuán caprichoso era el destino en sí. Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes a como lo eran ahora y sin embargo ahí estaba, a punto de reunirse con una de las actrices más famosas del mundo en el parque para acompañarla a pasear a su perro. ¿Cómo era eso posible en la vida real? En los sueños sabía que podía suceder cualquier cosa, ¿pero en la realidad, cuando estaba más despierto que nunca? Porque una cosa era que lo hubiera contratado para que restaurase aquella caja de música que había comprado por internet, pero otra muy distinta ya era que…

Demasiadas cosas, no una sola que marcara la diferencia. ¿Por dónde empezar la lista de todo lo fuera de lo común que le pasaba con Hermione?

Que le pidiera estar presente mientras llevaba a cabo la restauración de su encargo; que le hubiera dado su número de teléfono; que fuera a su casa a observarlo trabajar; que le hubiera comprado un libro durante uno de sus viajes; que lo invitara a cenar como agradecimiento a las molestias que según ella se estaba tomando; que compartieran una pizza sentados en el sofá de su salón, conversando durante horas…

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose mareado al no saber qué conclusiones sacar de todo eso que atravesaba su mente. De lo único que estaba seguro era que el trato que tenía con Hermione había superado las barreras de los negocios tan pronto como había hablado con ella por teléfono hacía unos minutos. La cena de la noche anterior bien podría considerarla de negocios después de que ella le dijera que deseaba invitarlo por las molestias que le estaba causando, pero es que Harry ni sabía a qué se refería al decir eso. ¿Acaso Hermione pensaba que le suponía un esfuerzo el compartir con ella un mismo espacio vital?

Ya. Claro. Como si fuera tan idiota como para eso.

Escuchó un ladrido cercano y agitó la cabeza, alejando de él los pensamientos que lo habían mantenido lo suficientemente ensimismado como para haber olvidado por un instante que no era el momento más oportuno como para darle vueltas a un tema que bien podía tratar cuando Hermione y Romeo no estuvieran esperándolo. Decidiendo dejar todas sus dudas para otro momento, se humedeció los labios y miró a los lados percatándose no sólo de que casi había llegado hasta ellos, sino que además la castaña había logrado arrebatarle por fin el preciado palo a su perro y lo agitaba por encima de su cabeza mientras éste ladraba y saltaba en sus patas traseras, tratando de recuperarlo.

Fue cuando apenas le quedaban diez metros para alcanzarlos que la actriz, al igual que si se hubiera percatado de su presencia, lanzó el palo todo lo lejos que su fuerza le permitió y se volteó para echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro en dirección a un Harry que no hizo otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa cálida que ella le regaló tan pronto sus miradas se encontraron.

'¿Has llegado hace mucho?' le preguntó cuando por fin se detuvo frente a ella.

'Hace apenas unos minutos. Romeo estaba tan ansioso por salir a pasear que me arrastró hasta aquí cual trineo' ambos observaron al sabueso viéndolo regresar con el palo en su boca antes de acostarse cómodamente sobre la nieve para mordisquearlo a placer, al igual que si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya nadie intentaría quitárselo y de que era libre de poder hacer con él lo que le diera la gana.

'Al menos parece más tranquilo que la otra vez' comentó Harry al tiempo que volvía a posar sus ojos en Hermione sólo para darse cuenta de que ella ya lo estaba mirando sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera.

'Eso es porque no hay ningún corredor con chaleco reflectante que llame su atención' se burló ella, sonriendo de medio lado.

'Ya sabía yo que me había olvidado algo, ¿ves? Eso es lo que pasa al salir con prisas de casa' bromeó él de regreso, chasqueando la lengua. Hermione rió despacio por su comentario y acto seguido ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los verdes del moreno.

'¿Te parece bien que demos un paseo?' le preguntó entonces y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir mientras que la castaña llamaba a Romeo, indicándole que se acercase.

Para sorpresa del chico, el enorme perro dejó de masticar el palo que se había ganado toda su atención en los últimos minutos y se puso en pie de un salto para correr hacia su dueña. Hermione le acarició la cabeza felicitándolo porque le hubiera obedecido mientras Harry se apresuraba a tomar la correa envolviéndola en su mano derecha, agarrándola con firmeza para poder controlar mejor a Romeo en caso de que en algún momento se desbocara.

'Parece ser que te tomaste muy en serio lo de venir para pasearlo tú' le comentó Hermione con gracia mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio en dirección al sendero con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, él y Romeo siguiéndola de cerca.

'Te dije que haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que ganaras más fuerza' respondió el moreno sonriendo de medio lado al tiempo que de dos amplias zancadas se situaba al lado de la actriz, quien lo contempló con diversión antes de mirar al frente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

'Y bien, Harry. ¿Cuál es tu historia?' le preguntó Hermione a bocajarro y enviándole una mirada rápida acompañada de una sonrisa cálida 'Tú pareces saber algunas cosas de mí, así que lo justo es que ahora me cuentes algo acerca de ti' él se humedeció los labios.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía decirle, así que decidió empezar por el principio y le contó que había nacido en la madrugada de un 31 de Julio después de haber hecho pasar a su madre por un auténtico calvario. No sólo su nacimiento había llegado con más de dos semanas de retraso, sino que además cuando Lily por fin se puso de parto, tuvo que esperar casi tres días para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos. Hermione, que lo escuchaba en silencio dirigiéndole miradas de sorpresa tras ese breve resumen de su nacimiento, pronto se encontró a sí misma sonriendo cuando Harry le dijo que desde pequeño había estado interesado en la restauración de objetos en mal estado gracias a que su padre se dedicaba precisamente a lo que él hacía ahora.

Que la actriz le preguntara por James Potter hizo que el ojiverde se hubiera arrepentido de haber nombrado a su padre, aunque sabía que era normal que se interesara por él y que tampoco podría simplemente eludir el tema sólo porque todavía le causara dolor hablar de ello.

'Falleció' le dijo mientras sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta al pronunciar esas palabras, algo que se volvió todavía más asfixiante después de que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada de lástima y arrepentimiento.

'Lo siento mucho'

'No te preocupes, ha pasado hace ya mucho tiempo' le respondió a la joven, sonriéndole con una tristeza que no se vio capaz de ocultar. Ella lo miró en esa ocasión con un gesto que mostraba empatía y Harry tragó saliva.

'¿Qué…?' la castaña se humedeció los labios, dudosa '¿Qué le ocurrió? Si es que no te molesta que lo pregunte, claro'

El moreno suspiró. No era que le molestara que quisiera saber las causas del fallecimiento de su padre, sino que más bien era consciente de que tan pronto como comenzara a hablar de ello no podría detenerse y lo último que deseaba era aburrirla o hacerla sentir incómoda.

'Cáncer. Yo tenía ocho años cuando se lo diagnosticaron, pero no supe nada hasta que su salud empezó a empeorar y mis padres se dieron cuenta de que era mejor que lo supiera. Murió unos días antes de que cumpliera los once años, apenas dos semanas después de que me lo contaran' y había dicho ya más de la cuenta, tal y como había avecinado que sucedería. Con nerviosismo la miró por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose de que ella no parecía para nada incómoda. Al menos por el momento.

'De verdad lo lamento' sus miradas se encontraron y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle las gracias por las condolencias sin importar que hubieran pasado ya más de dieciséis años '¿Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que te decidiste a ser restaurador, como él, o fue algo que desde siempre habías tenido en mente?' él se humedeció los labios, pensativo.

'¿Prefieres la versión reducida, o la que es un poco más amplia?' le preguntó.

'Escucharé todo lo que estés dispuesto a contarme. Sin presiones de ningún tipo' Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, enternecido por sus palabras aún sin saber muy bien a qué se debía eso.

'Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Notting Hill para dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos y tratar de salir adelante' prosiguió contándole la historia de su vida desde donde la había dejado, viendo que ella de nuevo ponía en él todas sus atenciones 'Yo apenas entendía entonces por qué había sido necesario todo eso, pero según fui creciendo me di cuenta de que para mi madre había sido lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho' suspiró y tomó aliento para poder continuar sin ahogarse 'Un par de años después de habernos mudado, mi padrino Sirius logró convencer a mi madre de llevar a cabo el sueño que tanto ella como mi padre habían tenido desde siempre y fue cuando decidió abrir la tienda de antigüedades para poner en venta algunos de los artículos que mi padre había restaurado a lo largo de los años' dijo, su mano izquierda introduciéndose en su abrigo al tiempo que con la derecha tiraba de la correa de Romeo para que les siguiera el paso 'Ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para, aún cuando apenas tenía trece años, darme cuenta de que quería seguir los pasos de mi padre para ayudarle a mi madre a mantener ese sueño con vida'

Tras decir eso envió una mirada inquieta a Hermione al percatarse de que quizá la estaba aburriendo como nunca al darle más detalles de los que quizá debería, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lo contemplaba con interés, incluso emocionada. Eso lo hizo tornarse más nervioso de lo que ya de por sí estaba al no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle después de que le había contado la parte más dolorosa de su pasado, por lo que con cierta torpeza decidió centrar sus atenciones en un Romeo que recibió gustoso la caricia tras las orejas que le obsequió.

'Debo decirte que estás haciendo un gran trabajo para que así sea. Estoy segura de que si mi abuela pisara esa tienda se volvería loca comprando. Le encantan las antigüedades' le dijo Hermione entonces, su voz sonando tan vacilante que Harry supo que de no cambiar enseguida el rumbo de la conversación, acabarían por fundirse en una incomodidad que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Ya bastante tenía con lo inseguro que se sentía en presencia de la actriz, como para añadirle más cosas. Se arrepintió como nunca antes de haber llevado el relato de su infancia tan lejos y esperó que con su siguiente comentario se alejaran de esos temas que no hacían otra cosa que sembrar una enorme semilla de tensión que no necesitaban.

'Entonces deberías de traerla por la tienda. No vendría mal que nos ayudara a deshacernos de algunos de los artículos para poder exponer las novedades' comentó con tono burlón y una sonrisa forzada que Hermione le correspondió, aunque con tal naturalidad que parecía no haberse percatado de que aquel no era más que un intento por dejar atrás lo anteriormente hablado.

'No creas que no lo he pensado ya'

'Tan sólo era una broma' le dijo Harry, quien de pronto se vio incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, esta vez sincera 'Creo que ya tendrá más que suficiente con la caja de música. Me parece un detalle enorme de tu parte que—'

'En realidad ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños, en febrero. Necesitaré comprarle algo por navidad y sé de muy buena mano que con una antigüedad superaré con creces cualquier otra cosa, aunque me repita' lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo también 'De hecho he visto unos juegos de té que estoy segura le encantarían, pero prefiero que elija ella el que más le guste'

'Tu abuela tiene mucha suerte contigo. La mía debe de estar harta de que siempre le regale lo mismo' comentó Harry, pensativo 'Quizá debería de hacer lo mismo que tú y permitir que escoja lo que quiera'

'¿Qué sueles regalarle?' le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, a lo que él suspiró mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano izquierda, la derecha todavía acariciando despistadamente la cabeza de Romeo.

'El año pasado le compré unas entradas para el teatro' respondió 'Macbeth. Mi madre y yo fuimos con ella al estreno de la obra'

'¿Al estreno?' la castaña lo contemplaba asombrada y, cuando él asintió, no hizo más que humedecerse los labios mientras alzaba las cejas 'Pues debo decirte que por lo que a mí respecta, ese es un regalo fantástico' Harry no supo por qué, pero se sonrojó 'No me importaría en lo más mínimo recibir regalos así todos los años' añadió entonces, divertida.

'Bueno, hace dos años le regalé entradas para la ópera, y el anterior para un musical' el tono del moreno era sarcástico 'Si no fuera porque Shakespeare le gusta tanto, estoy seguro de que el año pasado me habría mirado por encima de sus gafas con gesto sarcástico por la falta de imaginación de mi parte' Hermione rió encontrando aquel comentario de lo más gracioso y aquello fue suficiente para que por fin Harry comenzara a sentir la tensión abandonando su cuerpo.

'Ya me has dicho que le gusta Shakespeare, así que sólo preguntaré si los musicales y la ópera entran también en su lista de intereses' él asintió.

'Junto con el cine' le dijo, sonriendo divertido 'Ella sí te habría reconocido al instante, al contrario que mi madre' bromeó entonces, llevándola a sonrojarse levemente.

'¿Tú crees?' le preguntó Hermione con timidez.

'Estoy seguro de ello. Siempre que se estrena una película tuya tengo que llevarla a verla. No le importa el género. Le basta con que salgas tú y créeme que se trata de un halago enorme viniendo de ella. Antes de descubrirte no había quien la llevara al cine. Decía que nada podría igualar a las películas y a las actrices de antes' Hermione lo contempló con asombro antes de que su expresión se tornara pensativa, sus mejillas tornándose más rojas a cada segundo que pasaba.

'¿Qué tenías pensado regalarle este año?' le preguntó entonces, insegura.

Harry se humedeció los labios y acto seguido lanzó un suspiro. ¿Estaba haciendo que la actriz se sintiera incómoda con esa clase de comentarios y trataba de cambiar de tema? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía evitar hablarle de su fama y de la admiración que todas las personas a su alrededor, incluido él, sentían hacia ella? Suspiró. Tenía que empezar a controlarse de una maldita vez y mantener la fama de Hermione al margen.

¿Y qué era lo que le había preguntado?

Oh, sí. Que qué tenía pensado regalarle a su abuela esa navidad que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

'La verdad es que se me han agotado las ideas y por esa razón estaba dispuesto a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere. Aunque conociéndola lo más probable es que no suelte prenda, insistiendo en que no es necesario que—'

'¿Tu abuela vive en Londres?' Harry cerró la boca, confuso.

'Técnicamente no. Vive a las afueras… ¿Por qué?' Hermione se detuvo en seco y el ojiverde hizo lo mismo viéndose obligado a tirar con fuerza de la correa de Romeo para que éste no siguiera caminando, arrastrándolo a él en el proceso.

'No sé si tal vez esto podría sonar presuntuoso de mi parte, pero…' la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, aparentemente nerviosa 'Por lo que me dices parece que tu abuela admira mi trabajo' Harry asintió, preguntándose si acaso estaba llegando a conclusiones equivocadas con lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo, o si de verdad la actriz iba a sugerir de verdad lo que en ese instante estaba pensando que le diría '¿Crees que quizá conocerme podría considerarlo un… plus a tu regalo?'

Y él no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo con sus suposiciones, pero el escuchar aquellas palabras salir de esos labios que había llegado a memorizar a lo largo de los años le provocó un cosquilleo en el pecho que bien podría haberlo hecho colapsar.

'Antes de responder a eso, tengo que decirte dos cosas' Hermione lo miró al igual que si acabara de comunicarle que le parecía que no tenía talento alguno y él, para tranquilizarla, decidió que quizá debería de sonreírle. Cuando lo hizo, ella mordió su labio inferior 'La primera' prosiguió Harry mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su mirada fija en aquellos ojos castaños que lo contemplaban impaciente y no en su boca 'Una de las actrices más famosas del mundo no debería de considerar presuntuoso de su parte el sugerir ayudar a un completo desconocido a sorprender a su abuela' le dijo, deleitándose cuando la vio sonrojarse con una media sonrisa tímida en sus labios 'Y lo segundo…' ella lo contempló expectante 'Es que sin duda el apodo de Miss Humildad empieza a quedársete un tanto corto después de eso que acabas de sugerir' y Harry, que había creído imposible que ella pudiera sonrojarse más, vio con sorpresa cómo sus mejillas tomaban un color tan rojo que incluso podría ejercer de semáforo en pleno centro de Londres 'Hermione, podría regalarle a mi abuela un botón por navidad que te puedo asegurar lo consideraría el mejor regalo del mundo si tú se lo entregases'

'Bueno' respondió ella, todavía sonrojada como nunca antes la había visto 'Por mucho que me gustaría darle la sorpresa el día de navidad, me temo que me resultaría imposible porque estaré fuera de la ciudad. Pero…' se humedeció los labios 'Si te parece que le darías una buena sorpresa, supongo que esta semana podríamos ir a hacerle una visita'

'¿De veras harías algo así por mí?' le preguntó Harry, todavía sin terminar de creerse que de verdad Hermione estuviera dispuesta a ir a ver a su abuela para darle posiblemente una de las mayores alegrías de toda su vida.

'¿Por qué no?' le respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que sonreía con timidez y clavaba sus ojos en los de él.

Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda después de ver con qué intensidad lo miraba Hermione y no pudo sentirse más agradecido porque Romeo hubiera elegido aquel momento para recordarle que estaba allí, porque de no haber sido así sabía que habría cometido una completa locura. El perro tiró de la correa hasta el punto de arrastrarlo varios pasos rápidos a lo largo del sendero, ambos persiguiendo a una paloma que picoteaba el suelo en busca de alimento. El ave salió volando después de haber presentido el peligro acercándose y Harry, que escuchaba a Hermione llamando tras él a Romeo para que se detuviera, se vio de pronto obligado a ejercer una mayor fuerza cuando el sabueso tiró con más insistencia mientras ladraba en dirección a aquella paloma que en sí había sido el factor importante para que el ojiverde alejara de su mente la idea de besar a una de las actrices más famosas del mundo y quedar como un completo imbécil en el proceso.

Romeo se puso a dos patas por la fuerza que hacía para soltarse y prosiguió ladrando aún cuando ya no había rastro del ave, tirando de la correa con tanta insistencia que Harry comenzaba a sentir cómo ésta le cortaba la circulación de la mano. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que enroscar la endemoniada cuerda entorno a su muñeca?

'Estate quieto' Hermione tomó a su mascota del collar y trató de ayudar al chico a contenerlo, pero parecía que Romeo ya se había desbocado y que no habría modo de tranquilizarlo 'Creo que ha llegado el momento de llevarlo a casa' le dijo la castaña, volteándose para mirar a Harry al tiempo que continuaba forcejeando con el perro 'Cuando se pone así es imposible de controlar y no quiero que se repita la escena de verlo tacleando a algún inocente que se atreviese en su camino'

'No veo por aquí a nadie que lleve un chaleco reflectante' comentó el moreno con una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios.

'Afortunadamente' respondió Hermione, quien parecía haber conseguido por fin que Romeo se centrara y dejara de forcejear con ambos. Harry desenroscó la correa de entorno a su muñeca y se la entregó a una sonriente castaña que se apresuró a tomarla con firmeza dentro de su mano derecha 'Acabo de darme cuenta de que al final no hablamos en lo más mínimo del motivo de mi llamada' dijo entonces, riendo divertida al tiempo que el moreno se humedecía los labios. Él también lo había olvidado por completo.

'¿De qué se trataba?' ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, pareciendo incluso contrariada por lo que tenía que decirle y Harry supo enseguida que se trataba de malas noticias.

'De que no sé cuándo podré reunirme contigo para seguir con la restauración de la caja de música' suspiró entonces 'Mi madre quiere que la acompañe a comprar los regalos de navidad para mis tíos y mis primas y no estoy segura de que terminemos mañana, así que…'

'Es verdad' dijo él, cerrando los ojos mientras maldecía mentalmente al darse cuenta del día en el que estaban.

'¿Qué sucede?' le preguntó Hermione y él abrió los ojos para ver su expresión confusa.

'Que queda menos de una semana para navidad. Antes, cuando hablábamos de qué le regalaría a mi abuela, no me di cuenta de que en realidad ya debería de tener su regalo' respondió 'Bueno, el suyo y los de todos los demás' añadió entonces, sonrojándose cuando Hermione enarcó una ceja de burla 'Me temo que no serás la única que se vaya de compras mañana y pasado' la castaña terminó por reír al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza '¿Qué? Tampoco es como si hubiera esperado al día antes' dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto casual.

'No te estoy juzgando. Cada uno se organiza como puede y sino mírame a mí, que todavía tengo que llevar a mi abuela de compras' él rió.

'Bueno, tú tienes una buena excusa. Tu horario no es lo que puede decirse muy flexible'

'Lo dice la persona que trabaja un domingo' se burló ella.

'¿Me vas a decir que tú descansas todos los domingos?' le preguntó él de regreso, observando cómo ella rodaba los ojos un segundo antes de abrirlos de par en par. Romeo acababa de tirar de la correa y la había hecho trastabillar hacia un lado llevando a Harry a tomarla con rapidez de los brazos para evitar que cayera, para acto seguido dar un paso al frente inclinándose sobre el perro para sujetarlo del collar y conteniéndolo de que no saliera disparado en dirección a lo que fuera que había llamado su atención esa vez.

Harry echó un vistazo a los lados y enseguida un llamativo jersey rosa fucsia a lo lejos captó su atención.

'Gracias' escuchó que Hermione le decía 'Por un momento pensé que de verdad Romeo me había tomado por un trineo y que me arrastraría por—' ella se silenció de pronto '¿Estás bien?'

El moreno agitó la cabeza y, tragando saliva al tiempo que sentía un retortijón de nervios en el estómago, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, sonriendo de medio lado. Los labios le temblaron de tal forma que no se le hizo para nada extraño el que la actriz lo mirase con cautela.

'Perfectamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Te ha hecho daño?' le preguntó Harry tratando de alejar de su mente a la chica del jersey fucsia que había visto corriendo en un sendero perpendicular a aquel en el que ambos se encontraban.

'Oh, no. Para nada' le contestó Hermione, quien había pasado de hacer un ademán con su cabeza restándole importancia al asunto, a de nuevo enviarle una mirada inquieta después de que él cometiera el error de echar otro vistazo a su alrededor.

Cho, la dueña del jersey fucsia que tanto llamaba la atención del Dogo Alemán y nada más y nada menos que la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse, trotaba en ese momento por el sendero paralelo, más cerca de ellos de lo que a Harry le habría gustado.

'¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?' Romeo ladró y de nuevo trató de liberarse del agarre al que lo sometían, cosa que le resultó imposible después de que el ojiverde lo sujetara con más fuerza mientras la castaña tiraba de la correa hacia ella.

En esa ocasión Harry evitó por todos los medios el voltearse en la dirección en la que el perro había lanzado su ladrido por miedo a que Cho lo viera y decidiera acercarse a saludar. Tornándose todavía más nervioso, se percató de que Hermione no sólo empleaba su silencio en tratar de mantener a Romeo en el sitio, sino que además lo miraba sin apenas pestañear.

'Creo que si no lo sacas de aquí enseguida la del jersey rosa podría sufrir las consecuencias' le dijo con rapidez, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo la castaña enviaba una mirada curiosa por encima de su hombro antes de verse obligada una vez más a tirar de la correa de Romeo después de que éste hiciera tanta fuerza que había vuelto a ponerse de pie sobre las patas traseras.

'No la había visto' murmuró Hermione antes de dar un par de pasos hacia el frente, sujetando ella misma el collar de su perro. Sus dedos rozaron con la mano enguantada de Harry y éste movió el brazo en un espasmo involuntario terminando por soltar el collar alejándose tanto de Romeo, como de la chica que en ese momento dio un par de pasos forzados al frente cediendo a los tirones de su perro 'Estate quieto' le dijo con tono severo a su mascota antes de voltearse hacia un Harry que no hacía otra cosa que suspirar aliviado al ver que Cho tomaba otro sendero, alejándose de donde ellos estaban sin saber siquiera que su presencia allí producía una auténtica revolución '¿Te encuentras bien?' la pregunta de Hermione lo llevó a agitar la cabeza mientras otro retortijón le atacaba el estómago.

La miró. Romeo parecía haber dejado de forcejear, pero mantenía todas sus atenciones puestas en el último lugar en el que había visto a Cho, quien afortunadamente se había perdido tras un grupo de arbustos, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento volviera a aparecer. Harry suplicó porque no fuera así.

'Sí, sí. Por supuesto que me encuentro bien' le dijo entonces, tardando tanto en responder que se percató de que Hermione lo miraba cada vez con un gesto de extrañeza más pronunciado '¿Crees que podrás llevarlo a casa tú sola?'

'En cuanto salga del parque estoy segura de que se comportará. Hasta entonces, ruego porque la del jersey no aparezca'

Y Harry supo que ya eran dos los que suplicaban lo mismo.

'Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta—'

'Oh, no. No te molestes' le dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza a los lados con decisión 'La salida no está lejos y además la chica se fue en dirección opuesta, así que creo que aprovecharé la situación favorable' Harry tragó saliva y asintió '¿Te llamo cuando quede desocupada para ver cómo podemos planear la visita a tu abuela?'

'Claro' respondió el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

'Bien' la castaña miró a los lados y después volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él al igual que si no supiera qué hacer a continuación 'Gracias por… haber venido a hacerme compañía y por ayudarme con Romeo'

'No hay nada que agradecer' le dijo con una sonrisa tímida que ella correspondió tras varios segundos.

'Pues… Hasta mañana, Harry'

'Hasta mañana, Hermione' la aludida le sonrió de nuevo y acto seguido volteó en dirección a la puerta este, pareciendo que había decidido que lo más fácil y rápido para sacar a Romeo del parque era hacerlo campo a través en lugar de empleando los senderos, libres de nieve.

Harry, al igual que la primera vez que la había visto en aquel mismo lugar, se quedó quieto, observándola alejarse hasta que volteó sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección a la puerta norte rogando a los dioses no encontrarse con Cho.

El deseo le fue concedido, pero de igual modo su inquietud no cesó hasta que se encontró de regreso en casa y con la puerta de entrada cerrada a su espalda. Una vez a salvo lanzó un suspiro y se quitó el abrigo, maldiciendo a su ex novia. Por su culpa que se había comportado de lo más extraño en los últimos minutos que había compartido con Hermione – y sabía bien que ella lo había notado por las miradas que le había dirigido y por sus preguntas insistentes acerca de si se encontraba bien – y no pudo hacer más que preguntarse desde cuándo diablos Cho había vuelto a salir a correr por Holland Park, algo que sólo había hecho mientras ambos eran pareja y sólo por acompañarlo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que lo había hecho esperando encontrarse con él y por esa razón el moreno se juró a sí mismo que a partir de ahora saldría por las mañanas a ejercitarse. Eso lo obligaría a cambiar su itinerario de trabajo, pero maldita sea que estaba dispuesto a poner su vida patas arriba con tal de no encontrarse con Cho otra vez.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

N/A: Bueno... Era hora de que se supiera un poco más de la vida de Harry, ¿no es así? Por el momento no había dado demasiados detalles acerca de su vida personal, pero ahora ya sabéis el por qué de su dedicación a la restauración de antigüedades...

¿Y qué os parece la propuesta que Hermione le ha hecho de sorprender a su abuela?

Gracias por haberme leído y hasta la próxima, lo cual espero no se haga tardar tanto como esta vez - maldita gripe T_T

Cuidaros!

xx


	8. Chapter 8

A continuación os espera un capítulo largo con ciertos altibajos, conversaciones extrañas, relaciones de amistad y cierta actriz famosa saliendo hasta en la sopa. Espero que os guste lo que estoy por publicar un poco más abajo, porque le he dado muchas vueltas a la hora de escribirlo...

Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que me habéis dejado del capítulo anterior y también por las buenas vibraciones que me habéis mandado para que me recupere. Todavía no se da el caso porque tengo tos -la cual espero que se vaya ya ¬¬- pero al menos sí que estoy bien en los demás aspectos. Adiós fiebre, adiós infección de garganta... Hola, noches sin dormir a causa de la tos seca XDDDDD.

Me alegra que os esté gustando el modo en el que estoy llevando a cabo la trama de la historia. Gracias por leerme, gente. Sois geniales.

Sin más, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Es más largo de a lo que estáis acostumbrados, pero espero que eso no suponga un inconveniente.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima!

xx

* * *

.

.

_Días más tarde_

_._

_._

"Deberías de haberme avisado de que vendría para—"

'Te he ahorrado unos nervios innecesarios. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuándo iba a ir' respondió Harry a Lily Potter mientras no podía evitar sonreír, divertido por la inquietud que podía sentir proviniendo de su madre aún cuando ni siquiera la tenía delante.

"Al diablo los nervios. Habría preferido pasar estos dos días tratando de recordar por qué diantres dejé de fumar y ensayando mentalmente posibles diálogos, que casi tirar una vitrina de la impresión y empezar a parlotear cual cotorra cuando vi a Hermione Granger entrando en la tienda" dijo Lily, exaltada.

Harry, sentado en la silla de su despacho, apretó los labios para no reírse. Se imaginó la escena a la perfección y lamentaba más que nunca el no haber estado en The Castle para presenciarlo todo en primera fila.

"Ahora mismo siento vergüenza de mí misma. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí?"

'Mamá, no te martirices. Estoy seguro de que ha comprendido tu reacción' le dijo, esperando tranquilizarla.

"¿Y tú cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Por el amor de Dios, le pedí un autógrafo casi gritando" el moreno no podía ver a su madre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento se encontraba caminando frenética de un lado a otro de la tienda mientras se peinaba nerviosamente el pelo con los dedos de la mano con la que no estaba sujetando el teléfono.

'Tan sólo piensa que está de cierto modo habituada a situaciones similares y quizá incluso peores'

"Si lo que buscabas era hacerme sentir mejor con ese comentario, permíteme comunicarte que has fracasado estrepitosamente" le comunicó Lily, suspirando "¿Dónde se ha quedado mi profesionalidad, Harry? Diablos que tenías razón cuando me dijiste que fue mejor que no la reconociera en un primer momento o de ninguna forma te habría contratado para restaurar la Griesbaum" añadió a toda velocidad "Habría salido corriendo tan pronto como abriera mi enorme bocaza de—"

'Mamá, en serio, deja de martirizarte' en esta ocasión no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que enseguida ahogó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. ¿Y sabes por qué?" él supo que no sería necesario preguntarle, que se lo diría aún permaneciendo callado "Porque tú no me cuentas nada, por eso" Harry rodó los ojos y se recostó en la silla, suspirando "He tenido que enterarme por ella de que iba a tu casa para ver el proceso de restauración de la Griesbaum, de que te había comprado el piano que yo creí que no venderíamos jamás y de que traería a su abuela a la tienda para que eligiera su regalo de navidad"

'¿Y ha comprado algo?' le preguntó el moreno sin poder evitar sentirse curioso y esperando al mismo tiempo que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

"Sí. Muchas cosas, de hecho. Pero no viene al caso. Estaba diciéndote que—"

'He estado ocupado, mamá' la interrumpió al tiempo que sentía cómo se sonrojaba al admitir que esa era la única razón por la que no había puesto a su madre al tanto de nada.

Había estado tan perdido en su propio mundo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera el contárselo a su progenitora. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, dudaba que de igual modo fuera a decirle nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora con Hermione…

"Comprendo que lo hayas estado, pero te agradecería que te hubieras tomado al menos cinco minutos para ponerme al tanto de este tipo de cosas. Me sentí extraña enterándome de todo a través de una de las personas más famosas del mundo" Harry sonrió.

'Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no puedo prometerte nada'

En ese momento Harry escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, acompañada por un grupo de risas que al instante supo que pertenecían a Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Frunciendo el ceño consultó la hora en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y alzó las cejas considerablemente al ver que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. ¿Cómo diantres había podido pasarle el tiempo tan deprisa?

'¡Iré encendiendo la consola!' escuchó gritar a Ron, notablemente emocionado.

'¡Te voy a pulir, Ronnienkis!' exclamó Ginny acto seguido y Harry produjo un respingo de diversión, comprendiendo que esa noche sería una de esas en las que los hermanos Weasley acabarían discutiendo infantilmente a causa de un videojuego y la verdad era que estaba muriéndose de ganas porque eso pasara. Ron y Ginny discutiendo eran todo un circo, sobre todo cuando llegaban a las manos. De broma, claro estaba, sino no tendría la más mínima gracia.

"¿Ya han llegado los chicos?" le preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea, recordándole que estaban manteniendo una conversación.

'Acaban de llegar, sí' respondió él.

"Entonces será mejor que no te retenga por más tiempo" Harry suspiró "Pero antes dime que no hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que no podías prometerme nada" el chico rió sin poder evitarlo.

'No hablaba en serio'

"De verdad que me gustaría que me pusieras tú al tanto de todas las novedades y no terceras personas, por muy famosas y admiradas que sean. No me quiero ni imaginar la cara que puse cuando me contó que había ido a verte trabajar y que había decidido comprarte el piano" eso hizo que él recordara algo que se le había pasado completamente por alto.

'En ese caso… Hablando de enterarte de las novedades por mí…' comentó tras tragar saliva '¿Le has contado a la abuela algo acerca de Hermione?' bajó la voz para que nadie pudiera escucharlo y eso que estaba seguro de que sus amigos no podían oírlo desde el salón.

"Sabes perfectamente que si lo hubiera hecho ya te habría llamado ella misma" le respondió Lily "No se lo he contado a nadie y no puedes ni imaginarte las ganas que tengo de que pase todo esto para poder hacerlo. Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto ser discreta. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de restregarle a Petunia la noticia por las narices" Harry rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

'Pronto podrás hacerlo' le aseguró 'Más que nada porque esta semana Hermione y yo iremos a visitar a la abuela para darle una sorpresa'

Silencio.

Más silencio.

"¿Podrías volver a repetirme eso?"

'Te decía que Hermione y yo iremos a—'

"Te he entendido perfectamente"

'¿Entonces por qué me has pedido que—?'

"¿Cómo diablos ha pasado eso y por qué has esperado hasta ahora para comentármelo?"

Harry tragó saliva y decidió explicarle muy por encima la conversación que él y Hermione habían compartido, aunque sin darle demasiados detalles. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que habían salido juntos a pasear al parque, como tampoco le contaría jamás que habían cenado en su casa por miedo a lo que pudiera opinar al respecto, así que le dio a entender que esa charla la habían mantenido mientras él trabajaba en la caja de música y Hermione lo acompañaba. Le parecía que quizá estaba siendo absurdo pero prefería prevenir antes de escuchar lo que su madre tuviera que decirle, lo cual por alguna razón avecinaba demasiado incómodo como para estar dispuesto a soportarlo.

"¿Y ella se ha ofrecido a darle una sorpresa a mamá sólo porque le has dicho que le gusta cómo actúa? ¿Así por las buenas?" Lily parecía sorprendida y Harry sabía que no era para menos.

'Tampoco es como si hubiera accedido a donarle un riñón' respondió, divertido.

"Ya, pero eso no quita que se acabe de ganar más admiración por mi parte. ¿Acaso puede llegar a ser más adorable?" el moreno se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño mientras era golpeado por la sensación de que a aquello lo seguiría un comentario que no le agradaría escuchar "Sin duda alguna no estaba equivocada cuando te dije que me había dado la sensación de que le gustabas. Es hasta posible que me hubiera quedado corta"

'Mamá, por favor. No se trata de nada de eso y créeme que lo comprenderás cuando te lo explique con más detalle' en otra ocasión, porque en ese momento no le apetecía compartir con ella el que le hubiera hablado a Hermione de su padre, la razón por la que él creía fervientemente que la actriz había decidido ayudarlo a sorprender a su abuela.

De todos modos el que Lily hubiera vuelto a hablarle acerca de que la actriz podría estar interesada en él – aunque no sabía de dónde diablos había podido quitar eso – no hizo otra cosa que provocar que su corazón se encogiera, muy en contra de sus intenciones. Él no quería pensar en eso, lo consideraba una auténtica locura y lo último que necesitaba era alimentar esperanzas que jamás darían fruto. Hermione estaba muy por fuera de su alcance y—

"Ah, ¿pero es que todavía te quedan más cosas que contarme?" le preguntó Lily interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mostrándose indignada porque le hubiera ocultado algo y aún por encima se atreviera a decírselo con tanto descaro.

Harry supo que estaba en su pleno derecho de sentirse así y que la culpa de ello era toda suya, por bocazas. Lanzó un suspiro y decidió que bien podría estar un par de minutos más al teléfono y explicarle a su madre lo acontecido, de nuevo ahorrándose detalles que pudieran comprometerlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Era preferible dejar todo más o menos resuelto a que la mujer se quedara con dudas, porque entonces sabía muy bien que no descansaría hasta saberlo todo.

"Oh" eso fue todo lo que Lily pudo decir después de que le contara que había hablado con Hermione de su padre.

'Espero que no te moleste que—'

"Oh, no, cariño. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría molestarme?" respondió su madre "Quizá me habría gustado que me lo contaras antes, eso sí"

'Lo siento'

Silencio.

Un suspiro.

"No pasa nada. Ahora comprendo que quizá se debiera a eso que Hermione se ofreciera a sorprender a mamá, aunque siga pareciéndome un detalle precioso de su parte" dijo Lily al cabo de unos segundos "Pero de igual modo creo que le gusta—"

'Otra vez no' gruñó Harry, escuchando cómo su progenitora soltaba al otro lado de la línea una leve risa que no hizo más que tranquilizarlo. Por unos segundos creyó que se había entristecido con lo que le había contado.

"Está bien, está bien. No insistiré, pero ten en cuenta mis palabras" el moreno rodó los ojos "Ve con tus amigos que ya te he retenido lo suficiente y de seguro te están esperando para cenar" Harry lo dudaba. Podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión y el de sus voces en la lejanía, sobre todo la de Ginny protestando por algo que hacía Ron, pero de igual modo decidió no presionar a su madre "Y dales a todos un abrazo enorme de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?"

'No lo dudes ni por un segundo'

"Y avísame cuando vayáis a ver a la abuela para esperar su llamada de reproche por no haberle contado nada" Harry sonrió de medio lado.

'De acuerdo. Un beso, mamá'

"Un beso, cielo. Cuídate"

'Igualmente' Harry colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie, guardándolo en su bolsillo al tiempo que, suspirando, se dirigía en dirección al salón para reunirse con sus amigos.

.

'¡Has hecho trampas!' gritó una Ginny furiosa en dirección a su hermano, Harry retorciéndose de risa en el sofá después de que la pelirroja le hubiera lanzado a Ron el mando de la consola y le hubiera atizado con él en un brazo que ahora frotaba con gesto de reproche en su rostro. Ya habían cenado y jugado al Scrabble para, después de un par de partidas, decidir que de nuevo había llegado el momento de echar otra partida a la consola 'Si lo llego a saber jamás habría cedido a tus peticiones de jugar a esto otra vez. Que sepas que pienso dedicarte un tweet'

'No se le llama hacer trampas, sino saber trucos y atajos que tú ignoras' le contestó Ron con tono de burla, a lo que Ginny respondió echándole la lengua en un gesto de lo más infantil mientras se levantaba del sillón que ocupaba 'Y por mí puedes poner lo que quieras en Twitter. Tú has perdido y yo he ganado' murmuró acto seguido, demasiado concentrado en el juego de coches que él mismo había elegido como para percatarse de que su hermana se había detenido en medio del salón para enviarle una mirada cargada de rencor.

'Gin, ¿te importaría moverte un poco a la izquierda?' le dijo Harry, inclinándose a un lado para tratar de ver la pantalla de la televisión y seguir así el progreso que Ron estaba llevando a cabo en la carrera. La pelirroja rodó los ojos en un gesto de fastidio y se dirigió en dirección a la cocina.

'Voy a por algo de beber' anunció Ginny al pasar al lado de Harry, a quien le propinó un manotazo en la frente. Él produjo un exagerado quejido de dolor, pero no le dijo nada al saber de buena mano que el golpe se lo había dado por haberse reído de ella cuando había perdido contra Ron '¿Alguien quiere tomar algo, a excepción del tramposo de mi hermano y del imbécil de Harry?' preguntó entonces, una vez parecía haber alcanzado la cocina.

'¡Hey! Recuerda que esas dos personas a las que excluyes son precisamente los dueños de lo que sea que vas a coger en la nevera' le dijo Harry mientras se volteaba para echarle un vistazo por encima del respaldo del sofá. Ginny lo ignoró por completo al tiempo que se inclinaba para ver qué era lo que había en la nevera y él rodó los ojos, sonriendo divertido.

'¿Podrías traer la jarra de limonada?' preguntó Luna mientras recogía del suelo el mando de la consola que la pelirroja había empleado como arma de ataque contra su hermano y se lo entraba a un Neville que llevaba más de dos minutos tratando de contener la risa.

Por el tono de rojo que podía verse en su rostro lo más probable era que estallara en carcajadas en cualquier momento, por lo que Harry le dio un codazo que provocó que el muchacho moreno sentado a su lado produjera un sonoro respingo, mordiéndose los labios.

'Cariño, te he oído' dijo la voz de Ginny a lo lejos 'Veremos cuánto te ríes cuando juegues contra mí y una chica te haga morder el polvo' añadió con tono condescendiente.

'Sabes perfectamente que mientras esa chica seas tú, no protestaré en lo más mínimo' le respondió Neville.

'Déjate de halagos' Ginny ya regresaba en dirección al salón con la jarra de limonada fresca en una mano y una cerveza en la otra. Colocó la jarra sobre la mesa para que Luna pudiera servirse y aprovechó para darle un beso a Neville en los labios antes de incorporarse 'El juego acaba de empezar, zorras' dijo al tiempo que le quitaba el mando de la consola a su novio, llevándolo a enviarle una mirada de reproche.

'Uy, Ron. Prepárate' comentó Harry mientras observaba a Ginny acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón que había ocupado parte de la tarde con una expresión de determinación bañando su rostro.

'Tiemblo de miedo' se burló el pelirrojo, quien se apresuró a detener la partida que estaba jugando para enviar a su hermana una mueca cargada de diversión '¿Escribirás ya el tweet, o prefieres esperar a perder de nuevo para ahorrarte el escribir dos?'

'Oh, Ronald Weasley, vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir' le dijo Ginny empleando un tono exageradamente indignado 'Esta vez yo elijo el circuito' exigió, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió alzando las manos para indicarle que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Harry, Neville y Luna intercambiaron miradas de absoluta diversión.

'Algo me dice que nosotros no jugaremos' comentó la rubia 'Y no lo digo porque me importe, sino proponiendo sacar de nuevo el Scrabble' añadió entonces, mirándolos a ambos con sus enormes ojos azules en un gesto de súplica.

'Yo jugaré contigo' le dijo Neville 'Pero primero iré a por una cerveza' se puso en pie a toda prisa y pasó por delante de Harry para dirigirse a la cocina.

'Tráeme una de paso que vas' le pidió el ojiverde.

'Voy a coger el Scrabble' Luna se levantó también, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando Ginny lanzó un grito histérico que hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de Harry se disparase y que la rubia saltara sobre sí misma, sobresaltada.

'¡Ron, no empieces con tus trampas!' exclamó la pelirroja, brincando en el sillón para situarse sobre éste de rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia la derecha, al igual que si de ese modo el coche que conducía desde el mando fuera a tomar mejor la curva por la que estaba pasando.

Luna rodó los ojos en dirección a Harry mientras sonreía de medio lado y acto seguido se arrodilló sobre un cojín frente a la mesa de centro, sacando la caja del Scrabble de debajo de ésta para comenzar a colocar el tablero.

'Ya te he dicho que no son trampas, sólo trucos' respondió Ron tras varios segundos en los que se dedicó a adelantar a cuanto coche le aparecía por delante, riendo divertido cuando vio en la pantalla de Ginny cómo el vehículo plateado que había elegido ésta para jugar se salía en una curva.

'Gin, al tomar las curvas cerradas pulsa el botón del freno y del acelerador intermitentemente mientras giras, no sólo el del freno' dijo la voz de Neville, acercándose por la espalda de Harry.

'¡Pero no le ayudes!' protestó Ron, quien maldijo cuando estampó el morro de su coche contra la trasera de un todoterreno oscuro.

'No es contigo con quien me iré a casa cuando llegue la hora, colega, así que perdóname por intentar que mi novia no se pase la noche maldiciéndote porque le hubieras ganado' Neville le entregó la cerveza a Harry y acto seguido bordeó la mesa de centro para sentarse frente a Luna, sobre otro cojín '¿Tú no juegas?' le preguntó al moreno, quien le hizo un gesto de negación con la mano al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de cerveza.

'Creo que esperaré a que alguno de los dos me ceda el turno' respondió al tragar, observando cómo la rubia le enviaba una mirada por encima del hombro que no hacía más que desearle suerte '¿Me habéis escuchado, Weasleys? ¡El que pierda tiene que pasarme el mando!' exclamó para hacerse oír por ambos pelirrojos.

'Gin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer'

'Oh, cierra el pico, Ronald' reprochó su hermana, quien no hizo más que levantarse del sillón al tiempo que movía frenéticamente el mando de un lado a otro '¡Te tengo en el punto de mira, Ronnienkis!'

'Ni en tus fantasías más oscuras podrás adelantarme, Ginevra' gruñó el pelirrojo de regreso, de seguro fastidiado por el apelativo cariñoso con el que su madre se dirigía a él y que tanto odiaba.

Harry no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras observaba a los dos hermanos competir mientras se lanzaban amenazas de todo tipo, algo que le hacía más gracia todavía al tiempo que también escuchaba a Neville y a Luna contando los puntos que cada palabra que formaban sobre el tablero del Scrabble les otorgaba. Durante varios segundos se dedicó a observar a unos y a otros, percatándose de lo feliz que lo hacía el tenerlos como amigos. Con ellos jamás se sentía desplazado, lo cual era digno de mención teniendo en cuenta que él era el único del grupo que no tenía pareja. Jamás lo dejaban de lado ni lo hacían sentir incómodo, aunque había momentos en los que Harry, incluso estando con los cuatro, se sentía solo.

Pensar en ello le llevó a recordar a Cho antes siquiera de poder evitarlo. Maldijo y se removió en el sofá mientras un cosquilleo molesto se apoderaba de su pecho, uno que le indicaba que pasarían varios minutos hasta que la calma volviera a él. Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Cho en el parque y durante ese tiempo había tratado de no pensar en ella, pero el darse cuenta de que de nuevo él era el único soltero allí hacía que olvidarse de su ex le resultara más complicado de lo que le gustaría. Si tan sólo no la hubiera visto, los recuerdos no lo invadirían como lo estaban haciendo.

Escenas similares a la que vivía en ese instante asaltaron su mente, situaciones en las que él y sus amigos se reunían en su casa y en las que Cho estaba presente, haciéndole compañía.

'¡Vete a la mierda, Ron!' el grito de Ginny, afortunadamente, lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Harry pestañeó y vio cómo la pelirroja de nuevo le lanzaba el mando de la consola a su hermano para atrapar en su lugar su botella de cerveza y el teléfono móvil que con anterioridad había dejado sobre la pequeña mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado del sillón.

'Oh, por favor, si me vas a dedicar un tweet, avísame' le dijo Ron, recogiendo el mando de la consola de encima del sofá 'Lo responderé encantado' añadió.

'Con todo mi cariño' Harry se apresuró a sacar su iPhone del bolsillo después de esa respuesta lanzada por una furibunda Ginny. Ni por todo el oro del mundo se perdería algo así y por esa razón entró enseguida en la aplicación de Twitter desde su teléfono.

'Lo retwittearé después' murmuró Neville 'No te olvides de contar el triple tanto de letra' le indicó entonces a una Luna que consultaba impaciente la pantalla de su Blackberry.

'Enseguida' le respondió la rubia, que parecía no saber a qué atender primero, si al móvil o al tablero con las fichas.

'Harry, ¿no querías jugar?' preguntó Ron por su parte, quien tenía ambos mandos de la consola entre sus manos y una expresión triunfal en su rostro. El ojiverde levantó un dedo indicándole que esperase un minuto y acto seguido deslizó el pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil de su iPhone, actualizando de ese modo los mensajes escritos por todos aquellos a los que seguía '¡Estáis todos enganchados al maldito Twitter!' protestó el pelirrojo.

'¡Y tú a la maldita consola!' le gritó Ginny de regreso 'Está enviándose, gente' anunció acto seguido y al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se apoderaba de sus labios. Ron lanzó los mandos de la consola sobre el sofá y se levantó a toda prisa, corriendo para coger su propio teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa.

'Que alguien me haga el favor de leer en alto. Me dejé el móvil en el coche' pidió Neville, cruzándose de brazos mientras su miraba se movía de unos a otros, impaciente.

'Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir urgentemente al baño' dijo Luna de pronto, levantándose tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Harry la contempló con el ceño fruncido y al ver que prácticamente era incapaz de contener la risa, volvió a posar sus ojos en la pantalla de su iPhone en el preciso instante en el que la rubia desaparecía del salón cual exhalación. A lo lejos se escuchó una carcajada.

'¡Luna!' exclamó Ron.

' ThisisRonW se burla porque me gana a la PS3. Pues él debería de saber que lleva toda la tarde con la bragueta abierta #ElQueRíeDeÚltimo… ' leyó Harry por fin, apresurándose a voltearse en dirección a Ron para echar un vistazo a su entrepierna y confirmar de ese modo que, tal y como Ginny había escrito en la red social, el pelirrojo tenía la bragueta abierta.

Ron se apresuró a subir la cremallera mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso que terminó por hacer que las risas estallaran al fin. Harry se recostó en el sofá sujetándose la barriga, Neville tosía atragantado y Ginny se miraba las uñas con tal expresión de victoria en sus facciones que sólo logró que el ojiverde riera más fuerte.

'¡A ti ya te vale!' exclamó Ron a su hermana al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos en una pose indignada.

'Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos' respondió Ginny con tono casual, sus atenciones centradas en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil una vez más.

'En cuanto se me ocurra algo…' la amenazó el pelirrojo, llevándola a rodar los ojos 'Después soy yo el inmaduro. Hay que jode—'

'¡Oh, Harry, mira!' exclamó Ginny, interrumpiendo por completo a su hermano. El ojiverde, quien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de recuperar la compostura, fijó sus atenciones en su amiga preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que mirar 'Tu querida Hermione ha escrito otro tweet hace unos minutos' añadió, provocando con esa palabras que el rostro del moreno se petrificase mientras en esta ocasión era el turno de Ron para reír.

'¿Dice que mañana saldrá a pasear a su perro por Holland Park ahora que por fin se ha librado de las compras navideñas?' se burló el pelirrojo.

Harry no hizo más que enarcar una ceja mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla de su iPhone para ver con sus propios ojos el nuevo mensaje que Hermione había publicado en Twitter. En el que había escrito hacía una hora había compartido con sus seguidores la emoción por haber terminado las compras navideñas y Harry había tenido que soportar que todos le preguntaran a modo de burla si acaso habían ido juntos, y todo porque él también había empleado esos dos días en salir a la caza de regalos para sus amigos y familiares. Y quizá era bien cierto que no había ido de compras con la castaña, pero sí habían hecho otras cosas en compañía del otro y no podía ni imaginarse la cara de imbéciles que pondrían sus amigos en caso de enterarse. El sólo pensar en ello lo hacía reírse y sabía muy bien que tendría la satisfacción de ver sus reacciones con tan sólo realizar una llamada, pero…

La verdad era que no quería. No sabía a qué podía deberse, pero lo último que deseaba era que su grupo de amigos supiera la verdad. ¿Quizá porque una parte de él sabía que pondría a Hermione en una situación comprometida si la llamaba frente a ellos y les ponía el altavoz para que pudieran escucharla? No. No podía hacerle algo así. Ni aun sabiendo que a ella tal vez no le importaría en lo más mínimo…

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la pantalla de su teléfono, percatándose de que una vez más estaba pensando en tonterías que no venían al caso. Le había prometido discreción y así sería hasta que ella le indicara lo contrario.

Hermione Granger MioneGranger

Romeo duerme con su cabeza sobre mis piernas y tengo a Crookshanks en mi regazo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a levantarme para coger el mando?

Harry sonrió al imaginarse la escena. Sabía por una de las fotos que Hermione había publicado en Twitter que Crookshanks era un gato persa de color canela, así que no le resultaba para nada complicado visualizar la situación en la que la actriz se encontraba en ese momento. Para cuando alzó la cabeza y vio que sus amigos, incluida una Luna que parecía haber vuelto ya "del baño", lo miraban con expresiones de burla surcando su rostro, supo que se había perdido algo importante mientras divagaba en su mente.

'¿Y bien, Harry?' le preguntó Ron.

'¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que habías empezado a seguir a Hermione en Twitter?' añadió Ginny, moviendo sus cejas de un modo sugerente que no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso.

'Cuando el infierno se congelase' respondió él, poniéndose en pie para llevar a la cocina la botella de cerveza que en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, había vaciado.

'Quizá deberías de responderle a su tweet y decirle que irás encantado de la vida a acercarle tú el mando' se burló Ron, riendo por lo bajo.

Harry meneó la cabeza, lanzó un suspiro y tiró la botella de cerveza al contenedor de vidrio, apresurándose a dirigirse a la nevera para coger otra. A lo lejos escuchaba los cuchicheos y risas de sus amigos, pero decidió pasarlos por alto y colocó su iPhone sobre el mesado para poder quitarle la chapa a la cerveza mientras su mirada se posaba en su grupo de amigos, viendo que por fin parecían haber acabado con su ronda de burlas para proseguir jugando. Ginny había aceptado echarle la revancha a Ron mientras que Neville y Luna habían regresado todas sus atenciones al Scrabble, algo que lo relajó sobremanera. Sintiéndose más tranquilo al saber que al menos por unos minutos lo dejarían en paz, alzó la botella de cerveza y la acercó a sus labios para beber un sorbo.

'¡Ron, en serio!' el grito de Ginny casi lo atraganta de la risa.

'¡Qué!' exclamó su hermano de regreso.

'¡Me acabas de echar fuera del circuito! ¿Así es cómo le ganas a una chica?' reprochó ella.

'Está bien, está bien. Volveremos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?' el pelirrojo pausó el juego y acto seguido echó una mirada a su alrededor 'Lo que sea con tal de evitar más tweets ridiculizándome' murmuró entonces, lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara y lanzara una carcajada al recordar el mensaje que Ginny había colgado en Twitter hacía unos minutos '¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya le has respondido a Hermione?' le preguntó entonces, volteándose hacia la cocina para enviarle una mirada cargada de burla.

'¿Es que nunca vais a cansaros?' preguntó Harry, rodando los ojos.

'No' respondió Ginny.

'Nos gusta tu reacción' añadió Ron.

'La cual a mí me hace pensar que quizá lo de que haya conocido a Hermione no sea mentira, al fin y al cabo' lanzó de pronto Luna, ganándose que los demás lo contemplaran con la misma expresión de sorpresa que Harry le dirigía.

'¿Qué quieres decir?' le preguntó Neville a la muchacha sentada frente a él, la misma que se encogió de hombros antes de posar sus ojos azules en un Harry que tragaba saliva.

'A que a estas alturas ya habría admitido que de veras lo que le dijo a Ron no fue más que una broma' respondió '¿Por qué aguantar nuestras burlas cuando bien podría decir que sólo trataba de tomarle el pelo a Ron y acabar con todo?' el ojiverde sintió de pronto los pares de ojos de sus cuatro amigos posados en él y tragó saliva 'Además, ¿no os dais cuenta de la expresión de imbécil que se le queda siempre que le comentamos algo de Hermione, como si en realidad estuviera recordando el momento en el que la tenía delante? Y eso sin tener en cuenta que ha empezado a seguirla en Twitter, algo que sin duda sabemos antes no hacía' Ginny, Neville y Ron intercambiaron miradas y Harry no hizo otra cosa que beber otro sorbo de cerveza sin saber qué decir al respecto.

¿Quizá lo más sensato sería echarse a reír y comentarles que con su actuación había logrado por fin hacer que todos ellos cayeran en la broma? ¿Admitir que Luna estaba en lo cierto y que no los mandaba a la mierda porque en sí era verdad y le importaba un comino lo que dijeran?

'¿Harry?' preguntó entonces Ginny, su rostro tornándose pálido ante la expectativa de que efectivamente él respondiera que todo era verdad y que había tenido el placer de conocer a Hermione.

El moreno abrió la boca para responder sin saber todavía qué era lo que iba a decir, cuando de pronto su iPhone comenzó a sonar encima del mesado. Su estómago dio un brinco al reconocer la melodía y, mareado, clavó su mirada en la pantalla para ver que en ésta aparecía verdaderamente el nombre de Hermione Granger y no se trataba para nada de un producto de su imaginación. Con nerviosismo atrapó el teléfono y, tras comunicarles a sus amigos que debía responder a aquella llamada, abandonó la estancia dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia su despacho en busca de un lugar privado desde el que hablar con la castaña.

"Me aburro como no puedes siquiera imaginarte" le dijo Hermione tan pronto como Harry descolgó, consiguiendo no sólo arrancarle una sonrisa al chico, sino también que su ritmo cardíaco se desbocara.

¿Se aburría y lo llamaba a él?

'O sea que de veras no están dando nada interesante en el canal que estás viendo' respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio y pulsaba una tecla de su ordenador portátil para que la pantalla de éste se encendiera.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, el moreno consultó la hora. Eran más de las diez de la noche y se preguntó hasta cuándo sus amigos alargarían la reunión de los martes esa vez. No era que le importara, pero todos ellos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, él incluido. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que Hermione lo había llamado, razón suficiente para sentir cómo sus nervios se descontrolaban todavía más de lo que ya de por sí lo estaban.

"Asumo por ese comentario que has leído mi tweet protestando porque no puedo alcanzar el mando" comentó Hermione, sonando divertida.

'Ginny me avisó, sino dudo que lo hubiera visto' y no mentía en lo más mínimo 'Y también pude leer hace un buen rato que ya has terminado de comprar los regalos'

"Esta misma tarde"

'Mi madre ya me ha puesto al tanto de tu visita a la tienda' le dijo al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla y se echaba el pelo rebelde hacia atrás con su mano izquierda.

"Las noticias vuelan, por lo que veo" contestó Hermione, divertida "Ahora dime… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?" le preguntó entonces.

'¿Por qué lo preguntas?' le respondió al tiempo que sentía cómo sus nervios aumentaban.

"Porque he pensado que podríamos ir a ver a tu abuela si es que no tienes nada importante que hacer" comentó Hermione entonces, llevándolo a enderezarse en la silla mientras sentía cómo su inquietud aumentaba considerablemente tras esa propuesta lanzada por la castaña "¿Harry?"

'Sí, perdona… Estaba… Comprobando algo' mintió, consciente de que era mucho mejor decirle eso a confesarle que el que se acordara ella de ir a ver a su abuela había hecho que su pecho se llenara de molestas mariposas que de seguir así no dudaba en que terminaran por provocarle un infarto '¿Ir mañana a ver a mi abuela? Es un tanto precipitado, pero ya que tú puedes por mí está bien. Es decir…' se maldijo por permitir que sus nervios se apoderasen de él y empezara a decir cosas sin sentido 'Me refiero a que es precipitado porque todavía tengo que llamar a mi padrino para que me preste su coche, pero es algo que—'

"Yo tengo coche" le dijo Hermione entonces "Sufrimos el inconveniente de que todos los paparazzi de la ciudad se sepan la matrícula, eso sí" Harry frunció el ceño mientras sonreía.

'Enfrentándonos de ese modo a la posibilidad de que nos fotografíen juntos, algo que es menos probable en caso de ir en otro coche'

"Exacto" respondió ella, riendo divertida.

'Entonces no se hable más. Llamaré a mi padrino' consultó de nuevo la hora y se humedeció los labios.

Eran las diez y media de la noche. Su abuela de seguro estaba ya en la cama así que esperaría para telefonearla al día siguiente por la mañana, pero sabía que su padrino todavía estaría despierto. Lo llamaría nada más acabara de hablar con Hermione y le diría que necesitaba que le prestara el coche. Sabía que no tendría problemas con que se lo dejara, pero se preguntaba si tendría que ir a buscarlo esa misma noche o si quizá Sirius podía acercárselo por la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar.

"¿No le supondrá ningún inconveniente prestártelo?"

'Casi nunca lo usa, pero si lo necesitara siempre puedo pedirle al padre de Ron el suyo. O alquilar uno. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a evitar a los paparazzi'

"De acuerdo" dijo ella, riendo de nuevo "Ahora sólo queda que decidamos a qué hora vamos a ir"

'Todo depende del tiempo que estés dispuesta a pasar en compañía de mi abuela' respondió, inseguro 'Te advierto de que es de las que no te deja ir fácilmente sin antes comer o cenar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iré a visitarla después de varios meses sin vernos y en tu compañía, ni más ni menos' la castaña rió de nuevo y Harry se preguntó si acaso lo encontraba tan gracioso o era que allí sucedía algo más.

"¿Meses, eh?" preguntó, divertida "Entonces supongo que podríamos ir… ¿antes de comer y después ya vemos qué hacemos?" y en ese caso Harry no pudo evitar que la sorpresa lo embargase.

'¿Estás segura? Porque, conociéndola, dudo mucho que nos deje ir antes de la cena y eso significaría pasar allí un día entero'

"No puede ser tan horrible"

'Supongo que no' dijo con inseguridad.

"Entones está hecho. ¿Quedamos a eso de las once en tu casa y salimos ya desde ahí?" Harry abrió la boca, terminando por cerrarla para tragar saliva.

'Uhm… Claro. Sí. A las once' se incorporó a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar su portátil y de nuevo consultó la hora. Sí, todavía tenía el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Sirius.

"Bien. Entonces me iré ya a la cama… Si es que consigo que estos dos permitan que me levante del sofá, por supuesto" Harry rió por ese comentario.

'Supongo que necesitas que te desee suerte' le dijo sin poder evitarlo.

"No sabes cuánta. Tengo las piernas dormidas por culpa de Romeo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a ser capaz de ponerme de pie aún quitándomelo de encima" añadió la chica "De lo que sí estoy segura es de que necesitaré las dos manos para apartar a Crookshanks, así que lamentándolo mucho tendré que colgar ya el teléfono"

'No importa' le dijo Harry en apenas un susurro.

"Nos vemos mañana. A las once. Procura dormir bien que no quiero que te dé el sueño al volante" él dudaba que fuera a conciliar el sueño fácilmente esa noche, pero de igual modo le dijo que no se preocupase y le deseó lo mismo a ella quedándose por completo petrificado cuando Hermione, antes de colgar, le envió un beso y le deseó las buenas noches.

'Un beso para ti también' dijo aún a pesar de que la llamada ya se había cortado, permaneciendo durante varios segundos sentado en la silla con el teléfono todavía pegado a la oreja y expresión de completo imbécil.

Hasta que escuchó un ruido en el pasillo.

Guardó su iPhone en el bolsillo y se movió a una velocidad pasmosa hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho, abriéndola de par en par para encontrar al otro lado de ésta a un Ron y una Ginny que se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por haber sido pillados in fraganti en lo que parecía ser un espionaje en toda regla. Harry enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

'¿Buscabais el baño?' les preguntó con tono sarcástico, pero suplicando para sus adentros que cualquier cosa que hubieran podido escuchar no delatara que había sido Hermione con quien había estado hablando.

'En realidad queríamos saber si de verdad te había llamado una chica' respondió Ginny sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en disimular.

'¿Y eso se debe a que…?' preguntó con tono medido, molesto porque no hubieran respetado su privacidad y esperando de veras que aparte de ofrecerle una respuesta sincera y una disculpa, no se hubieran percatado verdaderamente de quién era esa chica en realidad. Suponía que no, o Ginny ya estaría gritándole emocionada, pidiéndole explicaciones y suplicándole que se la presentara.

'Ron dijo que el domingo saliste disparado de casa a reunirte con alguien después de que respondieras a una llamada con esa misma melodía… y que sin lugar a dudas ese alguien era una chica' contestó la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

Harry punzó con su mirada a su mejor amigo, quien pronto tragó saliva y echó un vistazo a los lados al igual que si estuviera buscando algo.

'Así que eso dijo Ron' murmuró el moreno entre dientes.

'Oh, vaya. Acabo de recordar que he dejado el gas de la cocina abierto' comentó de pronto el pelirrojo antes de salir disparado de allí, dejándolos a él y a Ginny a solas sin que ninguno de ellos tratara de detenerlo en lo más mínimo.

Harry sabía que quizá debería de haberlo hecho para reprocharle que se inmiscuyera de ese modo en su vida privada hasta el punto de escuchar conversaciones telefónicas tras las puertas, pero supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que estuvieran a solas para encararlo y pedirle que le diera el mismo espacio del que él gozaba con Luna.

Fue cuando Ron se perdió de vista que Harry no pudo evitar lanzar un respingo de diversión ante la terrible excusa que les había ofrecido para largarse de allí en cuanto antes. Todo en esa casa funcionaba a través de la electricidad y por lo tanto era imposible que se hubiera dejado el gas abierto cuando ni siquiera lo tenían…

'¿Quién es ella? ¿Es la misma chica con la que estabas el sábado cuando te llamé, o es que de pronto te has convertido en un Casanova de la noche a la mañana?' Harry agitó la cabeza y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los marrones de Ginny al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

'Por lo que veo Ron se ha ido de la lengua aclarándote que el sábado no se trataba de Hannah, como habías pensado' comentó con tono irónico, a lo que ella respondió enviándole un gesto de pura indignación.

'¿No querías que supiese que no se trataba de Hannah?' interrogó con sorpresa.

'A estas alturas prefería que creyeras que se trataba de ella para así evitar esta clase de interrogatorios' contestó con cansancio 'Aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero puedo asegurarte que no se trata de nada más que de una relación de negocios, así que relájate'

'¿Desde cuándo los restauradores de antigüedades cenan y hablan por teléfono a altas horas de la noche con sus compradores?' él enarcó de nuevo una de sus cejas.

'¿Acaso hay alguna ley que lo prohíba?' la pelirroja abrió la boca para rebatir y él descruzó los brazos y alzó las manos indicándole que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más 'Respondería encantado a tus preguntas, Gin, de veras que sí, pero tengo que hacer una llamada que no puede esperar, así que si no te importa…' dio un paso atrás y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su despacho, suspirando.

'¿Entonces no hablabas con Cho, sino con una clienta?' escuchó que la chica le preguntaba desde el pasillo, ante lo cual lanzó un bufido.

'¡No sé cómo pretendéis que me olvide de Cho si sois vosotros los primeros que no dejáis de recordármela!' exclamó, enfadado.

'Me tomaré eso como un no'

La conversación quedó por fin zanjada y Harry, suspirando, recordó que todavía tenía que llamar a Sirius. Su charla con Hermione regresó a su mente olvidando por completo el altercado que acababa de tener con los hermanos Weasley y, emocionado, comenzó a planear mentalmente el itinerario para el viaje del día siguiente.

"¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez?" preguntó la voz de su padrino al otro lado de la línea con cierto matiz cómico, divertido.

'Necesito que me dejes el coche para mañana'

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos!

Siento mucho, muchísimo, el no haberme pasado por aquí antes! Pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo con las manos vacías una vez más, así que decidí esperar a tener algo, cualquier cosa que compensara tremenda desaparición por mi parte. Primero por estar disfrutando del verano y después porque no conseguí controlar a las musas escurridizas, pero desaparecí por mucho tiempo y de veras lo siento. No era para nada mi intención dejar así de abandonada la historia. ¿Qué hice entonces? Me puse a escribir, aunque costándome mucho más de lo que pensé que haría. Tras días escribiendo, borrando, volviendo a escribir, editando y volviendo a gente loca, por fin tengo algo. El capítulo en sí debo decir que está sin terminar, que es mucho más largo de lo que lo vais a ver aquí, pero he decidido publicar una parte para que veáis que mis intenciones, al fin y al cabo, son buenas.

Gracias por haberme esperado, por haberme escrito pidiéndome que volviera. Me habría gustado hacerlo mucho antes, pero las cosas no siempre son como queremos, ¿verdad?

Espero que la continuación - o mejor dicho, la segunda parte - de este capítulo no tarde mucho en subirla. Todavía le falta para que termine porque es un pedazo muy largo, pero me pondré manos a la obra para hacerlo cuanto antes.

Un saludo enorme a todos y, sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el comienzo del capi que espero os guste.

* * *

.

.

_Al día siguiente_

_._

_._

"Espera un momento, querido. Creo que hay algo que no he entendido"

Harry se apoyó contra el mesado de la cocina al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro y sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitar imaginarse la expresión confusa que de seguro en ese momento surcaba el rostro de su abuela. La escuchó carraspear al otro lado de la línea telefónica y se humedeció los labios mientras hacía exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, esperar.

"Me has dicho que vendrás a visitarme, en singular" el moreno cambió de mano el teléfono, sujetando el auricular contra su oreja izquierda "¿Entonces por qué tengo que preparar almuerzo para tres personas, si sólo seremos tú y yo?"

'Si te lo digo fastidiaría la sorpresa' respondió Harry.

"Entonces alguien más viene contigo"

'Repito que si te lo digo fastidiaría la sorpresa' la escuchó suspirar.

"Y, sin embargo, ya me has dado a entender que vendrás acompañado"

'Tal vez… Pero no te he dicho por quien' Harry sonrió. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento su abuela estaría rodando los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio y pagaría lo que fuera por poder verla.

"Realmente no estoy muy segura de que tu sorpresa vaya a agradarme en lo más mínimo" espetó de pronto la anciana llevándolo a fruncir el ceño ante su tono de voz convencido, tenso.

'¿Por qué dices eso?'

'Pues porque la última vez que me llamaste para informarme de una visita repentina y acompañada de una sorpresa—"

El sonido del timbre llevó a Harry a alzar con rapidez la mirada del suelo para clavarla en el reloj de pared que había sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Al otro lado de la línea su abuela seguía hablando, pero había dejado de escucharla tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la persona que había llamado al timbre no podía ser otra que Hermione. Los nervios lo invadieron de tal modo que se sintió mareado. La actriz llegaba justo como lo habían planeado y durante unos segundos se mantuvo estático, incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que de nuevo el sonido del timbre alcanzó sus oídos espabilándolo por fin.

"¿Harry?" pestañeó y miró el teléfono en su mano izquierda al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par.

'Abuela, tengo que colgar' y sin más, eso fue lo que hizo antes de salir disparado en dirección a la entrada de la casa con el teléfono fuertemente apretado dentro de su mano izquierda 'Perdona por haber tardado. Tenía a mi abuela al teléfono y—' se quedó callado tan pronto como abrió la puerta y vio que no era Hermione quien estaba al otro lado, sino Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron.

Los nervios que había sentido al escuchar el timbre se evaporaron al instante y no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar las cejas cuando la mujer pelirroja situada frente a él dejó de descender las escaleras que la conducirían de regreso a la calle y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

'Ahí estás' Molly volteó sobre sí misma permitiéndole ver la bolsa que portaba entre sus manos, una que de seguro resguardaba algún recipiente con alguna de sus especialidades culinarias 'Como no respondías pensé en dejarte una nota en el coche para que te pasaras por el pub antes de irte'

'¿Irme?' preguntó Harry estúpidamente y al tiempo que, sin necesidad de recibir indicación alguna, aceptaba la bolsa que la pelirroja le entregaba. La cogió con ambas manos y la contempló con curiosidad al notar que todavía estaba caliente, tratando de averiguar qué les habría preparado a él y a Ron en esa ocasión.

'Sirius vino a desayunar y me comentó que se había acercado a traerte su coche para que pudieras acercarte a Denham a ver a Minerva' le respondió a toda prisa y mientras señalaba dicho vehículo, aparcado en la acera de enfrente 'Así que pensé que os vendría bien un buen bizcocho de crema para el postre, o para acompañar el té' el moreno sonrió y acto seguido acercó la bolsa a su rostro, aspirando profundamente por la nariz. El olor dulce que percibió le abrió el apetito al igual que si no hubiera desayunado hacía menos de una hora.

'Gracias, Molly' le dijo.

'Oh, querido, no hay nada que agradecer' comentó Molly mientras le hacía un ademán con su mano derecha, restándole importancia 'Dale muchos saludos de mi parte a Minerva, ¿de acuerdo?' la pelirroja ya le estaba dando la espalda para irse 'Y conduce con cuidado que esta noche ha nevado mucho'

'Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes' se despidió de Molly y entró de nuevo en casa cerrando la puerta con el talón y acercándose acto seguido hacia la mesa que había en la entrada, donde colocó con cuidado la bolsa con el bizcocho.

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar de nuevo, sobresaltándolo más de lo que nunca habría esperado y llevándolo a sonreír de medio lado, seguro de que de Molly se había olvidado de decirle algo antes de irse. Se volteó a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta y la abrió de par en par, los nervios golpeándolo con toda su fuerza y peso cuando al otro lado no se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la matriarca de los Weasley, sino con el de Hermione Granger.

'¡Hola!' exclamó sin dejar de mostrar su sorpresa y sintiendo cómo su pecho se encogía cuando, después de su saludo cargado de adrenalina, la castaña frente a él amplió su sonrisa.

'Buenos días' le dijo mientras se balanceaba en sus pies, sus ojos abandonando el rostro del moreno para echar un vistazo en dirección al pasillo. Harry agitó la cabeza y se echó a un lado.

'Pasa' indicó con un ademán de su mano al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos para comprobar si había guardado en ellos su teléfono móvil y las llaves del coche y de casa.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que en su mano izquierda todavía estaba el teléfono inalámbrico, el cual colocó al lado de la bolsa con el bizcocho sobre la mesita de la entrada antes de palmotear su muslo para asegurarse de que efectivamente aquello que notaba dentro del bolsillo eran las llaves del Skoda Octavia de su padrino.

'¿Mucho tráfico?' preguntó sin apenas pensar en lo que decía y percatándose de que estaba empleando una pregunta del todo típica para entablar una conversación con la castaña y así evitar el silencio. Hermione se situó a su lado y por fin Harry cerró la puerta de entrada.

'El suficiente como para que llegara tarde. No te puedes imaginar lo que tardó el taxi en venir a recogerme' respondió ella al tiempo que colocaba las solapas de su abrigo azul, las mismas que Harry habría jurado estaban ya en perfecto orden antes de que las alisara con sus manos envueltas en guantes de cuero negro.

El moreno pestañeó cuando por fin su cerebro procesó lo que Hermione le había dicho y se apresuró a consultar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, terminando por alzar las cejas para acto seguido enviarle una mirada incrédula.

'Son las once y seis. Si para ti seis minutos de retraso es llegar tarde, entonces ni me quiero imaginar qué pensarías de Ginny' comentó sin poder evitarlo y dándose cuenta de que los nervios que sentía estaban provocando que hablara sin control alguno.

Hermione lo contempló con curiosidad en sus ojos marrones y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

'Ginny es la hermana de Ron, ¿no es así?' él asintió, de cierto modo sorprendido porque recordara algo que apenas le había comentado de pasada. Realmente la actriz tenía una buena memoria y él todavía no sabía cómo diablos no paraba de sorprenderse '¿Tan poco puntual es?'

'Hasta el punto en el que tenemos un tarro de cristal en uno de los estantes de la cocina en el que debe depositar cinco libras por cada media hora que se retrasa. La última vez que hicimos recuento, hace unas semanas, había más de cuatrocientas libras' respondió el moreno, provocando que ella lo contemplase con una mirada incrédula '¿No me crees? Puedo enseñártelo si quieres'

'No se trata de que dude de la existencia del tarro, sino que más bien me preguntaba en cuánto tiempo se acumuló semejante suma de dinero' le dijo Hermione, riendo al tiempo que lo tomaba del antebrazo para evitar que se alejara en dirección a la cocina. El contacto, aún cuando se produjo a través de varias prendas de ropa, provocó que Harry sintiera un escalofrío expandirse a lo largo de su cuerpo.

'Pu—pues… Creo que…' se humedeció los labios, nervioso.

Hermione debió de percatarse de que ella tocándolo era lo que provocaba su falta de fluidez verbal y enseguida alejó su mano de él para introducirla a toda velocidad en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de la actriz, pero prefirió no tenerlo en cuenta y agitó la cabeza, concentrándose en dar su respuesta.

'Desde principios de año' dijo por fin.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, mas antes de que pudiera articular palabra la melodía del teléfono inalámbrico de la casa la interrumpió. Harry frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia la mesita, reconociendo al instante el número de su abuela en la pantalla del aparato.

'Es… Mi abuela. Disculpa un segundo' le dijo a una Hermione que le indicó con un gesto de su mano que no importaba en lo más mínimo. Harry colocó el auricular del teléfono de regreso sobre su oreja tras descolgar la llamada y la saludó.

"Me has dejado hablando sola" le reprochó Minerva "Y te habría llamado antes para echártelo en cara, pero no encontraba el maldito número en la agenda" él sonrió de medio lado.

'Veo que todavía no has aprendido a usar el teléfono nuevo, porque de ser así habría bastado con que pulsaras el botón de reenviar llamada' comentó, cruzándose de brazos mientras enviaba una mirada divertida en dirección a una Hermione que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

"¿Qué botón?"

'Después te lo explicaré con mayor detalle y me encargaré de introducir números para el marcado rápido' le dijo, sabiendo de buena mano que explicárselo a través del teléfono no le valdría de nada.

"Entonces vas a venir" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación pronunciada con un tono de voz que a él le provocó un malestar en el estómago al percatarse de que no parecía contenta, ni animada. Era como si la idea de verlo no le agradara y eso para Harry era una novedad, y una bastante dolorosa.

'Abuela, créeme que la sorpresa te resultará grata. Nada de cosas raras, ¿de acuerdo?' Minerva no dijo nada '¿Confías en mí?'

"Confío en ti" respondió al fin "Siempre y cuando la sorpresa no sea como la de la otra vez" Harry se encontró a sí mismo abriendo los ojos de par en par y eludiendo la mirada de Hermione mientras sentía cómo un malestar general se apoderaba de él "Sólo dime que no se trata de Cho Chang y me quedaré tranquila"

'No se trata de Cho Chang' respondió de manera automática, escuchando el suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

"Pero es una chica" la convicción en su voz no hizo más que sorprenderlo.

'No es lo que tú piensas' le dijo a toda prisa, nervioso al sentir los ojos de Hermione sobre él aún cuando el moreno hacía todo lo posible por mantener su atención centrada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la castaña.

"Pues me gustaría que fuese exactamente lo que pienso, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eso significaría que ya has superado lo de Cho"

'Ya lo he superado, créeme que—' se interrumpió a sí mismo y se humedeció los labios 'Mejor dejamos esto para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos dentro de un rato, abuela'

"Conduce con cuidado"

'Lo haré. Un beso' cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono de regreso sobre la mesa mientras lanzaba un suspiro que esperaba lo ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

'¿Todo bien?' le preguntó Hermione a su espalda, su tono de voz inseguro. Se volteó hacia ella, asintiendo.

'Siento haberte hecho esperar' contestó.

Hermione le sonrió antes de ofrecerle una respuesta verbal.

'No pasa nada, pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos de ponernos en marcha? Con las tonterías ya casi son y media' dijo entonces y Harry, en un acto reflejo, consultó también el reloj de su muñeca antes de asentir.

'No puedo olvidarme del postre…' murmuró Harry, volteándose para tomar entre sus manos la bolsa con el bizcocho que había dejado sobre la mesita de la entrada. Acto seguido se acercó a donde Hermione estaba y descolgó una chaqueta de abrigo del perchero, sonriéndole a la castaña cuando ella se echó a un lado para dejarle más espacio 'Listo' sustrajo las llaves del coche y de casa del bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola para Hermione 'Vamos a sorprender a Minerva'

Ese fue el turno de la castaña para asentir con una sonrisa.

.

Varios minutos más tarde, Harry sentía su cuerpo tenso mientras conducía el Skoda Octavia de su padrino. Desde que habían abandonado su casa apenas habían vuelto a hablar aparte de un par de comentarios acerca de su abuela y a él le parecía que el silencio se estaba tornando cada vez más incómodo hasta el punto en el que sus manos, aferradas al volante, habían comenzado a sudar. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y de reojo echó un vistazo a la radio apagada y acto seguido a una Hermione que mantenía la vista al frente, sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior en un gesto que rallaba en lo ansioso.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para romper el hielo, pero el problema era que no sabía el qué.

Encender la radio no le parecía una opción factible o educada, así que rechazó por completo esa posibilidad creyendo que quizá Hermione pensaría que empleaba los programas de música o debates no como una distracción, sino como una excusa para no verse obligado a hablarle. Rindiéndose por fin decidió abarcar el tema más cliché de todos, el único que desagraciadamente se le ocurría en ese momento, y abrió la boca para comentar algo acerca del tiempo atmosférico de ese día. Por suerte un carraspeo procedente de Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada y de nuevo la observó por el rabillo del ojo, inquieto, esperando que comentara algo que los ayudara a entablar una conversación.

'Entonces ese tarro de dinero…' empezó a decir con tono casual '¿Es sólo de Ginny?' Harry asintió.

'¿Conoces esa tradición de hacer una lista de propósitos para el año nuevo?' preguntó estúpidamente, consciente de que Hermione tendría que vivir bajo una piedra como para no saber de qué le hablaba y percatándose de que con su interrogante era posible que la hiciera sentir estúpida… o habitante de otro planeta.

'Mi propósito para este año era tratar de relajarme, el mismo que el de los últimos cinco años. Sigo sin cumplirlo' contestó con un tono de burla y mientras lo contemplaba.

Harry tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, pero podía sentir los ojos de Hermione sobre él y eso le provocaba cosquilleos en el estómago.

'Quizá deberías de buscar un aliciente que te ayude a cumplir tu objetivo' le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

'¿Cómo qué?' la castaña se acomodó en el asiento de modo que su espalda estaba parcialmente apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto y podía mirar a Harry de frente.

Él envió una mirada de reojo a la palanca de cambios, observando que la rodilla enfundada en un pantalón vaquero de la castaña reposaba muy cerca de ésta después de que hubiera adoptado esa nueva postura. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cambiar de marcha y comprobar si de ese modo de verdad su mano rozaría con la rodilla de Hermione.

'El año pasado, mi grupo de amigos y yo decidimos recortar la lista de propósitos a uno' empezó a explicar por fin 'En lugar de elaborar una lista interminable de cosas que sabíamos que al fin y al cabo no íbamos a cumplir, dejaríamos que los demás eligieran por nosotros lo que debíamos cambiar de nuestras vidas' incluso por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Hermione alzaba ambas cejas 'El propósito que Ginny debería de cumplir sería el dejar de ser impuntual y para asegurarnos de que de veras haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano, ideamos lo de las cinco libras por cada media hora de retraso. Ella por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo' dijo entonces 'Te sorprenderías de su mejora'

'Y aún así acumula ya más de cuatrocientas libras en ese tarro' Harry asintió '¿Y qué se supone que haréis con ese dinero?'

'Teniendo en cuenta que no pone pegas cuando le toca pagar y que de verdad está intentando ser más puntual, se lo devolveremos' respondió 'Por supuesto eso ella no lo sabe. Ginny piensa que con ese dinero haremos una cena entre nosotros la noche de fin de año'

'Una buena cena' rió Hermione.

'Sí, bueno… Estoy seguro de que si se lo devolvemos querrá pagar la cena de todos modos, pero eso ya será cosa suya' admitió el ojiverde, riendo débilmente.

'Entonces el aliciente de Ginny ha sido el tarro. No desea perder dinero y trata de ser más puntual. ¿Qué crees que debería de hacer yo para tratar de relajarme?' le preguntó Hermione con perspicacia en su voz.

Harry la observó por un par de segundos antes de devolver su mirada a la carretera, humedeciéndose los labios.

'¿Qué significado tiene para una actriz de Hollywood la palabra relajarse?' lanzó con tono divertido.

'Ir al cine en vaqueros' Harry no puedo evitar reírse, a lo que Hermione lo contempló con gesto de falsa indignación que él pudo captar incluso a través del rabillo del ojo 'Hablo en serio. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui a ver una película al cine sin llevar vestido y tacones'

'¿Y quién te manda ponerte vestido y tacones?' le preguntó Harry, burlándose sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que Hermione le estaba hablando de las veces que acudía a los estrenos de sus películas o de otras en las que no participaba pero a los que había sido invitada, pero de igual modo no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo y mucho menos cuando ella parecía apreciar sus comentarios.

'Esa es una buena pregunta' respondió la actriz, siguiéndole la broma.

'¿Ir al teatro en vaqueros te haría sentir relajada también, o sólo lo haría ir al cine?' la vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño ante sus interrogantes y se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

'¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esa es una pregunta trampa?'

'Mi chaqueta está en el asiento de atrás. Cógela y echa un vistazo al bolsillo interior' le indicó el moreno a toda velocidad, percatándose de que la chica le enviaba una mirada confusa antes de proceder a hacer lo que le había dicho.

La observó moverse despacio, indecisa, hasta que de nuevo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto con su chaqueta sobre el regazo. Sus manos se movieron desdoblando la prenda hasta que por fin encontró el bolsillo que él le había indicado, del que sustrajo un sobre blanco que sujetó entre los dedos de su mano derecha mientras de nuevo sus ojos volvían a posarse en el perfil de un Harry que redujo considerablemente la velocidad al divisar la entrada a la casa de su abuela a la izquierda de la calzada.

'¿Qué es esto?'

'Si no abres el sobre no lo sabrás' le dijo al tiempo que atravesaban la entrada, agradecido porque la inmediata llegada a su destino fuera a librarlo de la situación que estaba por presentarse y en la que él mismo se había metido.

Hermione abrió el sobre pareciendo ignorar el hecho de que se estaban deteniendo y observó su interior con gesto curioso.

'Es mi modo de agradecerte que hayas venido conmigo hasta aquí' le dijo Harry al tiempo que le ponía el freno de mano al coche tras haberlo detenido frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa, la misma que sabía de buena mano que no tardaría mucho en abrirse para dar paso a su impaciente abuela.

'No tenías que haberte molestado' susurró la castaña, llamando su atención de nuevo.

Miró a Hermione y sonrió al verla guardar de regreso en el sobre las tres entradas que había decidido obsequiarle para la obra musical "Cuento de Navidad". Al principio sólo iba a comprarle dos, pero después pensó en la posibilidad de que quisiera llevar con ella a sus padres – en un artículo había leído que a esa clase de eventos le gustaba acudir con sus progenitores - y decidió que por pagar una más tampoco iba a acabarse el mundo.

'Espero que tu silencio no se deba a que estás buscando el modo de decirme que ya has ido a ver la obra en estos días' le dijo el moreno, nervioso porque la castaña no dijera nada más.

'No. No la he visto. Es sólo que me has tomado por sorpresa' Hermione lo miró y él no pudo evitar contener el aliento al ver el brillo que bañaba sus ojos marrones. ¿De verdad estaba tan emocionada como parecía, o estaba actuando? 'No me esperaba—' agitó la cabeza 'Muchísimas gracias, Harry' y de pronto hizo algo que él no esperaba.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Hermione había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad, pero lo había hecho y de un rápido movimiento los labios de la castaña estaban sobre su mejilla izquierda mientras la derecha era acunada por su mano cálida. El contacto doble apenas duró un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que él sintiera cómo las mariposas en su pecho se transformaban en una bomba de emociones que provocó no sólo que varios cosquilleos se extendieran a lo largo de su cuerpo, sino que también un fuerte rubor ascendiese a lo largo de su cuello hasta invadir sus mejillas.

'De verdad, gracias' le dijo mientras le enviaba una sonrisa radiante, una que sumada al beso lo hizo sonreír como un completo idiota.

El repiqueteo contra la ventanilla a su lado fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y, sintiendo que se sonrojaba más, agitó la cabeza y se volteó en dirección al sonido para encontrarse con el rostro de su abuela al otro lado del cristal. Minerva le sonreía ampliamente mientras lo saludaba moviendo su mano derecha a los lados, gesto que pronto se transformó en uno de completo asombro en cuanto la anciana se inclinó a un lado para echar un vistazo curioso a la persona que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

'Te dije que te reconocería antes que mi madre' dijo Harry apresurándose a abrir la puerta, algo que terminó convirtiéndose en toda una hazaña después de que su abuela no se moviera en lo más mínimo del lugar que ocupaba, completamente paralizada al igual que si hubiera perdido por completo la capacidad de locomoción tras haber puesto sus ojos azules en Hermione 'Abuela' la llamó y ella pestañeó, apresurándose a enderezarse al tiempo que se echaba a un lado, permitiéndole por fin salir del coche.

La anciana lo contempló con aquella expresión de sorpresa durante varios segundos más y acto seguido pareció salir del trance y dio un paso hacia él después de que Harry cerrase la puerta, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

'¿Veo visiones?' le susurró mientras lo aferraba con fuerza de los hombros.

'¿Está Hermione Granger saliendo del coche de Sirius en este momento?' le preguntó él en el mismo tono confidencial, escuchando la puerta del copiloto cerrándose.

'Efectivamente' respondió la mujer, volviendo a quedarse estática.

'Entonces me temo que no se trata de una visión' la informó con tono de burla.

Minerva rompió el abrazo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos antes de voltearse en dirección al coche, conteniendo el aliento.

'¿Sorpresa?' lanzó Harry, ganándose de nuevo su atención.

La mujer volvió a abrazarse a él en un acto reflejo y acto seguido, al igual que si le hubieran quitado diez años de encima, bordeó el coche a una velocidad pasmosa para envolver sus brazos en torno a cierta castaña que correspondió al gesto mientras sonreía.

'Encantada de conocerla' le dijo cuando Minerva dio un paso atrás y la tomó de las manos.

'No, querida, yo soy quien está encantada de conocerte' la anciana le envió a Harry una mirada incrédula por encima del hombro y acto seguido volteó sobre sí misma tras pasar un brazo por la espalda de Hermione 'Entremos en casa antes de resfriarnos' le dijo a la chica mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta abierta de la entrada.

'Enseguida estoy con vosotras' el moreno se dirigió a la puerta trasera del coche y la abrió, cogiendo del suelo la bolsa con el bizcocho que Molly le había llevado y el abrigo y el bolso de Hermione del asiento.

Cerró la puerta y bordeó el vehículo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para recuperar su chaqueta, sonriendo al ver el sobre con las entradas bajo ésta. Colocando el bizcocho encima del techo del coche, cogió el sobre y lo introdujo en el interior del bolso de la castaña, apresurándose a cerrar la puerta, recuperar la bolsa con el bizcocho y proceder a entrar en casa. A pasos apresurados se dirigió en dirección al sonido de la voz de su abuela, entrando en el salón en el momento justo de ver a la castaña inclinándose junto a una mesa auxiliar que había al lado de uno de los sofás, donde varios portarretratos que contenían fotos de los miembros de su familia descansaban.

'Estos ojos sólo pueden ser de Harry o de Lily, y por el pelo negro creo que me decanto por la primera opción' escuchó que Hermione le decía a Minerva, llevándolo a abrir los ojos de par en par.

'Veo que no has tardado ni un minuto en encontrar los trapos sucios de mi pasado' comentó él con tono casual al tiempo que dejaba las chaquetas y el bolso en un sillón junto a la estantería de libros que decoraba una de las paredes del salón.

Ambas mujeres le enviaron miradas divertidas y él rodó los ojos.

'No considero que una foto tuya, desnudo en la bañera, sea un trapo sucio en lo más mínimo' dijo Hermione con cierto matiz sarcástico en su voz 'Pero debo admitir que eras verdaderamente adorable de pequeño' añadió entonces, provocando que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentase.

Durante varios segundos, el moreno peleó por no atragantarse con la saliva que se empeñaba en formar una bola junto a su campanilla y, cuando por fin logró tragar, lanzó un respingo.

'Supongo que mi abuela estará de acuerdo conmigo en que sigo siendo adorable aún ahora' Minerva rodó los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado en un gesto incrédulo '¿Qué? ¿Te traigo a Hermione Granger a casa y ni siquiera voy a ganarme un piropo insignificante que podría salvar mi ego?' preguntó con falsa indignación.

'Creo que tu ego ya está lo suficientemente inflado, muchas gracias' le respondió la anciana acercándose a la chimenea para atizar el fuego.

Harry chistó la lengua.

'Abuela, la finalidad de haber instalado un servicio de calefacción era que no tuvieras que cargar con leña para la chimenea. Ya no estás en edad de hacer esfuerzos y no, no lo digo como un insulto sino preocupándome por ti' le dijo el moreno, acercándose a ella para alcanzar un tronco de madera antes de que ella hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarlo para echarlo al fuego.

'Sabes que me encanta encender la chimenea y mientras mis huesos cada vez más débiles me lo permitan, lo seguiré haciendo' Harry colocó la leña sobre las brasas y se incorporó.

'Después aún hay quien me pregunta a quién he salido tan cabezota. Aunque supongo que eso es porque no os han conocido ni a ti ni a mi madre' depositó un beso en la sien de la mujer y acto seguido desvió su mirada hacia Hermione, quien sonreía de medio lado en dirección a ambos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, eso sí, la actriz se apresuró a mirar a los lados cambiando su gesto a uno de apreciación que no consiguió en lo más mínimo que el rubor que había invadido sus mejillas pasara desapercibido. El moreno enarcó una ceja y estudió sus facciones, preguntándose qué podría haberla sonrojado.

'Esta casa es preciosa, Minerva' dijo Hermione con sinceridad, sus ojos posándose con interés en la estantería de madera llena de libros.

Harry agitó la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando por fin las palabras de la chica se repitieron en su cabeza, haciendo que se percatara de una cosa que a punto estuvo de pasársele por alto.

'Oh, ¿ya te ha pedido que la llames por su nombre y la tutees?' el ojiverde se volteó hacia su abuela cruzando los brazos contra su pecho 'Y pensar que hasta hace unos años me castigaba si no la trataba de usted. A su propio nieto…'

'Oh, cállate, Harry James' gruñó la anciana, golpeándolo en el brazo al pasar a su lado. Se detuvo frente a Hermione '¿Qué te parece si te enseño el resto de la casa mientras mi nieto hace algo más productivo que lanzar comentarios fuera de lugar y pone a calentar agua para el té?' el moreno dejó sus hombros caer hacia adelante en un gesto de derrota.

'Algo me dice que cierta actriz de Hollywood se llevará mi parte de la herencia y la culpa será mía, por traerla' Minerva rodó los ojos.

'Ve a hacer lo que te he dicho y deja de decir tonterías, jovencito'

En ese momento, mientras observaba a su abuela y a Hermione abandonar el salón con sus brazos entrelazados, Harry estuvo seguro de una cosa: sin duda aquella visita iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo que en un principio había pensado.

El caso era si podía empezar a asustarse ya, o si por la contra debería dejar los ataques de pánico para después.

_El agua para el té_, recordó entonces.

Sí. Parecía que debería de empezar a temer por la destrucción de su integridad física al menos unos minutos más, mínimo.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Gracias. Gracias. Gracias Gracias Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias por esperarme, por vuestros mensajes manteniendo vivo el topic, pidiéndome que volviera, dándome ánimos para escribir. Lamento mucho, _muchísimo_, el haber tardado tanto y no estoy segura de que mi regreso con solamente este capítulo vaya a compensar la espera, pero espero que al menos ayude. No he abandonado el fic y espero no hacerlo. No es que la inspiración esté ayudando mucho últimamente, pero cada vez que la tenga, escribiré.

Sois los mejores y nunca me cansaré de decíroslo.

Un saludo enorme a todos.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de haber puesto la tetera en el fogón más pequeño de la cocina; las tazas, los tarros de té y azúcar sobre la mesa y de haber curioseado qué se estaba cocinando a fuego lento para el almuerzo, Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era unirse a su abuela y a Hermione en el recorrido por la casa. A paso rápido se dirigió al piso superior y giró a la izquierda en el pasillo al percibir que el sonido de voces provenía de aquella dirección. Las encontró en el dormitorio que pertenecía a Minerva y, no deseando interrumpir a su abuela mientras le explicaba a una curiosa castaña de dónde había adquirido cada uno de los muebles que decoraban la estancia, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos contra su pecho para poder observar la escena que se representaba frente a él desde una mejor perspectiva. Ninguna de las dos pareció percatarse de su presencia, por lo que sonrió divertido al tiempo que veía a Hermione dirigirse a pasos lentos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero para echar un vistazo a través de ésta.

'¿Eso de ahí es un puente?' preguntó con asombro antes de mirar por encima de su hombro en dirección a Minerva, como si de veras necesitara que le diera la razón para convencerse de que su vista no la había engañado en lo más mínimo.

'Hay quien lo considera necesario para acceder al otro lado del jardín' comentó Harry, observando cómo ambas mujeres se volteaban en dirección a la puerta con un gesto de sobresalto en sus rostros, antes de que la actriz mirase de nuevo en dirección a la ventana y su abuela lo contemplase con los labios apretados y las manos en las caderas, reprochándole en silencio que no las hubiera advertido de su llegada 'Por lo que a mí respecta, sigue pareciéndome mucho más divertido cruzar el riachuelo practicando salto de pértiga. Pero como ya he dicho, esa es sólo mi opinión' añadió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto casual.

'¿De veras vas a decirme que incluso después de todas las veces que fracasaste en tu hazaña y acabaste en el agua, te sigue pareciendo el modo más divertido de atravesarlo?' le preguntó Minerva con tono de burla y con una sonrisa inocente dibujándose en sus labios.

'Fueron dos veces las que me caí al agua. Dos. Tú haces que suene al igual que si hubieran sido veinte. Y sí, me parece divertido a pesar de eso' le reprochó al tiempo se daba un paso al frente para alejarse del marco de la puerta, sus manos situándose al instante sobre sus caderas.

'Y en esas dos ocasiones te recuerdo que estaba presente y pude ver bien con qué cara salías del agua, por lo que es normal que me cueste creer que de veras te parezca divertido cuando en realidad parecías horrorizado'

'No sé qué cara pretendías que pusiera teniendo en cuenta que esa agua parece provenir directa de la Antártida' añadió con tono indignado.

'Cuánto te gusta exagerar' comentó Minerva al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Harry enarcó una ceja en su dirección y acto seguido miró a Hermione, encontrándose con que la castaña lo contemplaba de regreso con tal gesto de burla que enseguida sintió cómo el sonrojo regresaba a sus mejillas. En ese instante tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de centrar sus atenciones lejos de la actriz, pero en lugar de ello se encontró a sí mismo lanzando un respingo en su dirección.

'Si tienes algo que comentar al respecto, habla ahora o calla para siempre' le dijo con más calma de la que en realidad había esperado.

'Ehm, sí…' Hermione alzó la mano derecha y señaló la ventana con su dedo índice 'Lo del puente me causó confusión porque no se ve el riachuelo del que habláis' dijo sin más, provocando que el moreno frunciese el ceño en un gesto de absoluta confusión.

'Estos días ha nevado bastante y ha hecho frío, así que el hielo y la nieve lo cubren. Es normal que no lo hayas visto' informó Minerva.

'¿De verdad?' Harry se acercó a toda prisa a la ventana para echar un vistazo a través de ésta y así poder comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que ambas decían, sorprendiéndose sobremanera al ver que, efectivamente, el riachuelo pasaba completamente desapercibido debido al manto blanco de nieve que lo cubría.

En toda su vida había visto algo similar.

'Abuela, ¿dónde tienes la cámara de fotos?' preguntó a toda velocidad.

'En el mueble del salón, como siempre' respondió la anciana frunciendo el ceño '¿Por qué?'

'Supongo que no tendrá batería, claro' comentó Harry, volteándose hacia su abuela para mirarla a los ojos y ver que ella enarcaba una ceja.

'Pues para tu información, sí que la tiene. Tus tíos vinieron la semana pasada y Dudley la cargó para sacar unas fotos de recuerdo'

'Perfecto' dijo el moreno, volteándose en dirección a la puerta.

'¿A dónde vas?' quiso saber Minerva.

'A buscar la cámara' dijo desde el pasillo.

'¿Para qué?'

'Para comprobar que Dudley y sus manazas no han producido en ella daños irreparables' Harry ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

En la habitación de Minerva, la mujer rodaba los ojos mientras se percataba de que Hermione había dejado de mirar a través de la ventana para contemplar la puerta con gesto curioso.

'Dudley es su primo' le dijo con una media sonrisa 'Pensarás por lo que ha dicho que no se llevan demasiado bien, pero se trata más bien de todo lo contrario' Hermione asintió despacio al tiempo que sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. Minerva se humedeció los labios '¿Qué te parece si bajamos a tomar ese té que Harry ha preparado y de paso vemos qué se trae entre manos con la cámara de fotos?'

'Algo me dice que la quiere para—' Hermione se silenció tan pronto como, al girarse en dirección a la ventana para señalar el río congelado, vio a Harry correteando por el jardín cubierto de nieve en dirección al puente. Sonrió 'Para eso' comentó con gracia.

Minerva frunció el ceño sin que la sonrisa tierna que invadía los labios de la castaña le pasara desapercibida y acto seguido se acercó para situarse a su lado y así poder echar un vistazo a lo que su nieto hacía, observándolo tomar varias fotografías del río desde todos los ángulos posibles.

'Por momentos parece un niño pequeño' comentó sin poder evitarlo, riendo divertida al ver que Harry trastabillaba tras haber resbalado y se apresuraba a sujetarse a la barandilla del puente de piedra para no caer 'Y nunca mejor dicho' añadió con gracia y al tiempo que devolvía su mirada en dirección a una Hermione que sonreía de medio lado. Minerva entrecerró los ojos y acto seguido carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica, quien agitó la cabeza antes de clavar sus ojos en los de la anciana '¿Bajamos y vamos sirviendo el té, o prefieres seguir viendo cómo mi nieto hace demostración de su pésimo equilibrio?'

'No me vendrá mal una taza de té para entrar en calor' respondió Hermione, sonrojándose de un modo que a la mujer frente a ella le hizo enarcar una ceja con expresión de infinita diversión.

Bajaron al primer piso en silencio y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, la única estancia que Minerva todavía no le había enseñado y que a ella pareció encantarle por el brillo que la anciana pudo ver emerger en sus ojos.

'Tienes una casa realmente preciosa, Minerva' le dijo Hermione.

'Muchas gracias' le respondió con una sonrisa y al tiempo que se encaminaba para apartar la tetera del fogón sobre el que estaba. La colocó a un lado al comprobar que efectivamente el agua hervía y después decidió que había llegado el momento de echarle un vistazo a la carne guisaba con patatas que se cocinaba a fuego lento 'Espero que no seas vegetariana' comentó mientras apagaba el fogón con una mueca insegura en su rostro.

'No. No soy vegetariana' le contestó Hermione, su cabeza volteándose con rapidez en dirección a la puerta de la cocina en el momento exacto en el que Harry hizo su entrada en la estancia con la cámara de fotos en su mano derecha.

El moreno se estremeció y se quejó del frío que hacía en el exterior antes de que su mirada se posara en la actriz. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo dos veces, alzó la cámara encerrándola entre sus manos y le tomó una foto, contemplando con diversión la expresión perpleja de la castaña después de que saltara el flash.

'Creí que a estas alturas estarías ya habituada a que te tomaran fotos, pero por la cara que acabas de poner…' comentó Harry, quien enseguida sintió algo colisionando contra su nuca. Minerva le envió una mirada de reproche y Hermione apretó los labios para no reír.

'Déjame verla' le pidió la actriz extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

'¿Eres así de exigente también con los paparazzi?' le preguntó con gesto de burla.

'Tú no eres paparazzi' contestó ella al tiempo que se acercaba en su dirección. Harry colocó la cámara tras su espalda a toda velocidad cuando tuvo a la castaña a menos de dos pasos de él.

'Podría serlo…' dijo '¿Cuánto crees que me pagarían por esta foto?' Hermione se detuvo en seco y colocó las manos en sus caderas al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

'Normalmente te diría que el costo dependería de la calidad de la imagen, pero teniendo en cuenta que ha sido tomada en lo que podría llamarse un "ambiente privado", es probable que te dieran un buen pellizco' respondió '¿Puedo verla ahora?'

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento su mirada se desplazó en dirección a su abuela y enseguida cerró la boca al ver la expresión de sospecha con la que los estaba observando a ambos. Carraspeó y le entregó la cámara a una Hermione que no perdió ni un solo segundo en clavar su vista en la pantalla, su gesto tornándose satisfecho. Minerva terminó por menear la cabeza a los lados, sus atenciones centrándose en la tetera con agua una vez más, y Harry tragó saliva.

'No está mal' comentó la castaña antes de clavar sus ojos marrones en los de él 'Pero no la vendas a la prensa' le devolvió la cámara y se alejó de él 'Sácame una foto con tu abuela' pidió entonces y él alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa apresurándose a dirigir su mirada en dirección a una Minerva que dejó de servir agua en las tres tazas que había sobre la mesa para enderezarse al igual que si le hubiera dado un calambre en la columna '¿Te importa, Minerva?'

'Oh, por supuesto que no' dijo ella a toda velocidad, sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente cuando Hermione se acercó a ella y se situó a su lado.

'Por supuesto' murmuró Harry entre dientes, observando a través del visor de la cámara cómo la actriz abrazaba por la cintura a su abuela, incitándola a pasarle ella también un brazo por la espalda.

Ambas sonreían a la cámara, claro que en el caso de Minerva daba la sensación de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban a tan sólo un par de centímetros de tocarle las orejas. Harry no la culpó en lo más mínimo, seguro de que de encontrarse en su lugar tendría la misma cara de idiota, o incluso peor.

Les sacó un par de fotografías y bajó la cámara para echar un vistazo al resultado. Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse a él, seguida de Minerva.

'La segunda no me gusta' comentó la anciana con tono crítico. Harry la contempló con sarcasmo.

'No está tan mal, aunque quizá con un poco más de luz…' Hermione echó un vistazo a los lados, su mirada clavándose finalmente en la ventana de la cocina '¿Y si probamos fuera?' opinó entonces.

'Es una buena idea, pero primero deberíamos de tomar el té antes de que se enfríe. Después, si todavía no tenéis hambre…' la castaña asintió ante la propuesta lanzada por Minerva y Harry no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos.

'Así que esto será lo que me espera en el día de hoy' comentó, ganándose la atención de ambas mientras los tres se encaminaban hacia la mesa para tomar asiento 'Ser ridiculizado y ejercer de fotógrafo'

'Y de modelo' dijo Minerva con una media sonrisa, confundiendo a su nieto 'No os iréis de aquí sin que os tome alguna fotografía a los dos juntos' la mirada de Harry se encontró con la de una Hermione que enseguida abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al igual que él minutos atrás terminó por cerrarla sin que una sola sílaba surgiera de ella.

'No estaba preguntando' la informó Harry 'Ha dicho que no nos iremos sin que nos saque una foto y créeme que así será' añadió entonces mientras podía sentir un cosquilleo molesto recorriéndole el pecho cuando Hermione sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo.

'Exacto. Ahora contadme…' ambos la miraron '¿Cómo os habéis conocido?'

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una nueva mirada y acto seguido ella le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza que tomara él la palabra.

'Está bien' dijo el moreno '¿Debería de ahorrarme los detalles o—?'

'Ni hablar' lo interrumpió Minerva, llevándolo a reír nerviosamente.

'Por supuesto' dijo con gracia para, a continuación, comenzar a relatarle a su abuela la anécdota de cómo su camino se había cruzado con el de una de las actrices más famosas del mundo.

Tal y como Minerva le había pedido, Harry no escatimó en detalles logrando incluso que Hermione le reprochara el que la dejara quedar mal como entrenadora de mascotas, mostrándose todavía avergonzada por el comportamiento de su perro. Al moreno le habría gustado decirle lo muy agradecido que se sentía con Romeo, pero se encontró a sí mismo mordiendo la lengua y narrando la continuación de la historia para ver cómo su abuela asentía despacio después de que Hermione decidiera tomar la palabra y le dijera que la siguiente vez que se habían visto, había sido porque ella había acudido a The Castle en busca de ayuda para encontrar a un restaurador de antigüedades al que contratar.

'Así que fuiste a la tienda de mi hija para que te ayudara a encontrar a un restaurador' Hermione asintió y el chico no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ligeramente después de ver la mirada perspicaz que su abuela le dirigía a la joven 'Menuda sorpresa tuviste que llevarte al ver que la persona a la que quizá contratarías, era la misma que días atrás habías conocido en el parque de la forma más… accidentada posible'

'Sí' Hermione carraspeó 'Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo'

'Eso parece' comentó Minerva mientras de reojo enviaba a Harry una mirada significativa que él no supo cómo interpretar '¿Sería muy inapropiado de mi parte preguntar cómo habéis estrechado lazos al punto de tenerte en mi cocina? No es que me disguste la idea de que estés aquí, sabes bien que se trata de todo lo contrario, pero me causa curiosidad'

'Pues…' Harry notó cómo la castaña lo miraba al tiempo que parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas para explicarse.

'Hermione quería seguir el proceso de restauración de la caja de música, así que—'

'Creí que ya no aceptabas visitas a domicilio' interrumpió de pronto Minerva, llevándolo a sonrojarse sobremanera mientras podía sentir la mirada de cierta castaña posada en él 'Pero comprendo que no te hayas negado. Quién no querría pasar tiempo en compañía de una muchacha tan hermosa y simpática como Hermione' añadió acto seguido, antes de acercar su taza de té a los labios para beber un sorbo.

Harry carraspeó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar un trozo del bizcocho de crema que Molly les había preparado sintiéndose al igual que si de pronto su garganta se hubiera secado por completo. Hermione, frente a él, se mordía los labios nerviosamente mientras mantenía su taza de té a la altura de su pecho.

'Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber…' volvió a hablar Minerva, rompiendo de ese modo el silencio tenso que se había formado '¿Los actores os lleváis tan bien entre vosotros como parece?' su nieto la contempló con una ceja sarcástica alzada.

'No siempre, no' respondió Hermione con sinceridad y al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante para dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

'¿Tú te llevas mal con alguien?'

'¡Abuela!' le reprochó Harry.

'¿Qué? No es como si fuera a llamar a la prensa para filtrar la noticia. Es simple curiosidad' contestó ella, indignada.

Hermione reía.

'La verdad es que sí. Con unos cuántos, además' dijo la actriz logrando que tanto Harry como Minerva la contemplaran con expresiones asombradas 'Pero no daré nombres' advirtió al ver que la anciana abría la boca, riendo cuando ésta lanzó un gruñido de lamento.

.

Después de que Hermione hubiera dejado claro que no diría los nombres de esas personas de su profesión con las que se llevaba mal, Minerva había decidido que deberían de comer algo con más consistencia que el bizcocho de crema que Molly les había enviado, asegurando que se lo agradecerían cuando llegara la hora del postre. Entre los tres pusieron la mesa para el almuerzo y después fue Harry el encargado de servir la comida mientras su abuela y la actriz volvían a comenzar a hablar de lo que habían visto de la casa, su conversación volcándose enseguida en el jardín después de que Hermione le preguntara si acaso sus ojos no la habían engañado y de veras había visto también una pérgola cerca de donde se suponía que estaba el riachuelo.

'Y una que tiene más de cuarenta años, ni más ni menos' comentó la anciana con orgullo.

'¿En serio?' Hermione parecía verdaderamente asombrada 'Mis padres tuvieron que quitar la que tenían. Las termitas acabaron con ella, por si no fuera suficiente con los cambios de clima'

'Oh, sí. Las termitas son una auténtica pesadilla. Hay un líquido que ayuda a repelerlas, ¿sabes?'

Harry las miró en ese momento a ambas con gesto que rallaba entre lo asombrado y lo confuso, sobre todo cuando las dos se pusieron a hablar de tratamientos que llevar a cabo para la perfecta conservación de la madera. El moreno no comprendía cómo Hermione podía estar tan interesada en un tema que para él carecía de la importancia que ella le daba, pero diablos que parecía disfrutar de las técnicas de mantenimiento que sus abuelos habían llevado a cabo para que, varios años después, la pérgola todavía luciera como nueva.

Y de la pérgola pasaron a retomar la conversación del puente de piedra y del pequeño riachuelo, dos cosas de las que Minerva se sentía profundamente orgullosa. La anciana le contó que esos habían sido los detalles que más los había impulsado a comprar la casa hacía más de cuarenta años, reclamando haberse enamorado por completo de aquel riachuelo cubierto de nenúfares y del puente de piedra que les permitía atravesarlo para acceder a la otra parte del jardín que pertenecía a la propiedad. Que el riachuelo entrara una vez más a formar parte de la conversación había sido lo que había provocado que las anécdotas en torno a éste se desplegaran cuales alas de un enorme buitre, un buitre que Harry tenía la sensación de que iba a terminar devorando sus entrañas en cualquier momento.

No se había equivocado en lo más mínimo.

Minerva había jugado al despiste al empezar hablando de Lily quien, con apenas siete años de edad y recién instalados en la casa, había sido la primera en abrir la lista de anécdotas. Según contaba, Lily, ataviada con un pomposo vestido amarillo en un caloroso día de verano, había decidido refrescarse sin molestarse en esperar a que su madre le pusiera un bañador y, ni corta ni perezosa, se había lanzado en bomba al agua. Su travesura al parecer le había salido peor de lo que esperaba puesto que cuando emergió para tomar aliento tras su hazaña, lo hizo cubierta de barro, congelada y dejando su vestido favorito completamente inservible.

El siguiente del que hablaron fue de James, el difunto padre de Harry, y de su atropellada caída al interior del riachuelo después de haber pensado que la acumulación de nenúfares era una continuación a la hierba que había en la orilla. Él y un Harry de apenas cuatro años estaban jugando al fútbol a unos metros, el balón salió disparado en dirección al puente, rebotó contra la barandilla de piedra y cayó sobre los nenúfares. James fue a recuperarlo con tanta ansia que ni siquiera se fijó en que su último paso no sería sobre tierra firme cubierta de césped, sino sobre los nenúfares flotando sobre el agua. Se cayó al riachuelo de cabeza y Minerva recordó con aire melancólico lo mucho que se habían reído todos cuando se puso en pie a toda velocidad con la ropa cubierta de barro, empapado de arriba abajo y con varias hojas de nenúfar sobre su cabeza y hombros.

Tras esa historia Harry pensó que su abuela cambiaría de tema, que buscaría un modo de aliviar la melancolía que siempre se apoderaba de ella y de su nieto cuando James era nombrado en alguna conversación, pero en lugar de ello lo que hizo fue contarle a Hermione uno de los aspectos más vergonzosos de su infancia: su pasión por el nudismo que había nacido en ese mismo riachuelo cuando tenía cinco años y su madre pensó que, siendo una propiedad privada, a nadie le parecería mal que su hijo se bañara desnudo. Lo que la pobre Lily no había podido sospechar nunca, era que Harry le tomaría gusto a eso de corretear a la intemperie como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

Y de eso era de lo que Hermione se reía en ese momento mientras Minerva cortaba el bizcocho y él servía el café de la sobremesa, del hecho de que hasta los ocho años toda la familia tenía que estar siempre pendiente de Harry a cada segundo para evitar que se desnudase y echara a correr sin tener en cuenta el momento ni el lugar.

'Sé que parece mentira pero te lo aseguro, Hermione. Como le perdiésemos de vista, sabíamos en qué estado lo encontraríamos' dijo Minerva sin tener para nada en cuenta la mirada de súplica que su nieto llevaba más de cinco minutos dirigiéndole.

'¿Y cómo se le quitó esa… manía?' preguntó la castaña mientras aceptaba el plato con el trozo de bizcocho de crema que la anciana le tendía.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraron durante una milésima de segundo con los de un Harry que se apresuró a concentrar sus atenciones en evitar que los temblores de sus extremidades acabaran por provocar que un buen chorro de café se derramase sobre el mantel.

'Creo que ya lo he avergonzado lo suficiente. Si te lo quiere contar, que sea él mismo' el ojiverde envió a su abuela una mirada incrédula, pero agradecida.

'Ni hablar' comentó entonces sin poder evitarlo, percatándose de que Hermione lo contemplaba con ojos cargados de curiosidad.

'¿Vas a dejarme con la intriga?' le preguntó entonces, obligándolo a mirarla aún cuando se sentía avergonzado del calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas y que estaba seguro era debido a un rubor intenso que tardaría días en pasársele.

Cuando supo que le daría a su abuela la sorpresa de su vida al llevarle a una de las actrices más famosas del mundo a casa, jamás pensó que la endemoniada mujer se le ocurriría avergonzarlo de semejante forma frente a susodicha actriz. ¿Esa era su forma de agradecérselo? Desde un principio sabía que el que Hermione viera algunas fotografías de su infancia sería algo inevitable, pero claramente no recordó aquella en la que salía desnudo en la bañera con apenas un año de edad, foto que de seguro había facilitado que la castaña pudiera imaginarse mejor al Harry nudista que él desde luego no había esperado que Minerva sacaría a relucir.

¿Cómo había podido airear así los trapos sucios de su infancia? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Ron, Ginny o cualquiera de sus demás amigos supieran esa clase de detalles e iba su abuela y se los contaba de buenas a primeras a Hermione Granger.

'¿Harry?' el aludido pestañeó, percatándose de que se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin ofrecerle una respuesta a la castaña, algo que la había llevado a llamarlo para que no se durmiera en los laureles.

'¿Acaso no te parece que he pasado suficiente vergüenza ya?' le preguntó él con un tono que sorprendentemente salió mucho menos tenso de lo que pensó que sería. Más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que incluso podría decirse que parecía estar burlándose de sí mismo y de su propia desgracia.

'Está bien, no te presionaré más' la castaña rió divertida y acto seguido se puso en pie '¿El baño era la segunda puerta a la derecha?' preguntó a Minerva, quien asintió para acto seguido observarla alejarse en dirección al pasillo mientras la chica les decía que regresaría enseguida.

Tan pronto como Hermione desapareció de la vista de ambos, la anciana se volteó hacia Harry con gesto emocionado. El moreno se percató en ese momento de que era la primera vez que estaban los dos a solas y esperó a que la bomba le estallara encima.

'Oh, Harry, es un cielo de muchacha' le dijo en apenas un susurro 'Siempre me había parecido buena chica, pero ahora que la he conocido me doy cuenta de que esa descripción deja mucho que desear'

'No estoy muy seguro de que deba darte la razón' el gesto emocionado de Minerva se descompuso mostrando una expresión de anticipada decepción 'Es decir… Hasta llegar aquí tenía los mejores pensamientos de ella, pero después de todo lo que se ha reído a mis expensas…' la anciana le dio un manotazo en el brazo al captar que aquel comentario, más que ser en contra de Hermione, era en contra de ella misma por haber sido quien lo había puesto en una situación comprometida.

'No seas infantil' le reprochó 'Historias así son las que unen más a las parejas' Harry alzó las cejas mientras sentía cómo en su estómago se abría un hueco imposible.

'Abuela, ella y yo no…' comenzó a decir, los nervios en su interior multiplicándose.

'No sois pareja, lo sé' Minerva parecía molesta 'Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Por qué no?' el moreno produjo un respingo.

'¿Acaso no es obvio? Ella está muy fuera de mi alcance' la anciana lo observó con ojos entornados 'Y aparte, no sería ético. Me ha contratado para restaurarle una—'

'Eso me recuerda… ¿Tu madre sabe de todo esto, que además sois amigos, y no me ha dicho nada sabiendo lo mucho que adoro a esa chica que está ahora mismo en mi baño?' preguntó entonces, su mirada tornándose peligrosa.

Harry tragó saliva y más al recordar que se había olvidado de llamar a su madre para advertirla de la visita a Minerva. Tomó nota mental de hacerlo antes que su abuela.

'Le prometimos a Hermione que seríamos discretos. Nadie aparte de mamá, yo y ahora tú sabe que me ha contratado y antes de que me lo preguntes, no. Ni siquiera Ron' Minerva cerró la boca y aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz 'Y tengo que pedirte que también tú seas discreta. Al menos hasta que acabe el trabajo que me encargó, o ella misma te diga que puedes presumir ante tus amigas de que una de las actrices más famosas del mundo ha pasado el día en tu casa'

'Está bien, pero a cambio quiero que me digas por qué crees que está fuera de tu alcance' Harry la contempló con gesto sarcástico.

'¿De veras crees que eso es necesario, abuela? ¿Pretendes hundirme más en la miseria en el día de hoy?'

'Ya te he dicho que dejaras de ser tan infantil. A Hermione, actriz famosa o no, le gustas y lo ha demostrado acompañándote hoy aquí' le dijo con tono firme 'Y eso por si no bastara el ver el modo en el que te mira'

'De tal palo tal astilla' murmuró él.

'¿De qué hablas?'

'De que tu hija me dijo exactamente lo mismo'

'Bonita forma de referirte a tu madre'

'Es tu hija, ¿no?' respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

'Por supuesto que lo es y por lo que veo debo de sentirme muy orgullosa de ella por haber heredado mi buena vista, algo que parece no haberte pasado a ti' el moreno rodó los ojos 'Por algo te estoy preguntando por qué no estáis juntos, ¿no? Y sabes perfectamente que no suelo equivocarme en cosas así y cuando digo que—'

'Bueno, pues en este caso te equivocas y por partida doble. Ni siquiera puedo considerar que seamos amigos por mucho que tú te empeñes en usar esa palabra, por lo que mucho menos—'

'¿Y qué te piensas, que va a visitar a las abuelas de todas las personas a las que contrata para que trabajen temporalmente para ella?' él se encogió de hombros 'No seas imbécil y—'

'Harry, ¿mi bolso lo dejaste en el coche o lo trajiste con las chaquetas?' Hermione hablaba desde el pasillo.

'Está en el sillón del salón, debajo de las chaquetas'

'Estaré enseguida con vosotros. Necesito asegurarme de que no he recibido ninguna llamada' la escucharon alejarse y ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

'¿Nos habrá escuchado?' preguntó Minerva.

'Espero que no, porque entonces me temo que no seré capaz de mirarla a la cara en lo que me resta de vida'

'Ahora estás siendo completamente ridículo' bufó la anciana.

'Si ya no sé cómo comportarme habitualmente en su presencia…' comenzó a decir 'No tengo idea de qué sería de mí si Hermione escuchara una conversación semejante a la que acabamos de tener' Minerva lo contemplaba con un gesto sarcástico que a él lo llevó a fruncir el ceño '¿Qué?'

'Por lo que a mí respecta, en el tiempo que lleváis aquí los dos me has parecido el mismo de siempre' le dijo con total sinceridad 'Conversación fluida, comentarios sarcásticos y graciosos… Nada fuera de lo común'

'Pues por dentro estoy hecho un mar de nervios. Cada vez que Hermione anda cerca no sé qué hacer o decir. Trato de medir mis palabras, pero siempre acabo diciendo cosas que no debería' Minerva se encogió de hombros y alcanzó el cuchillo para cortar otro trozo de bizcocho.

'¿Cosas como qué? Ya te he dicho que a mí no me parece que hayas hecho comentarios fuera de lugar'

'En tu presencia quizá no, pero…' Harry suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca para masajear la tensión que sentía que acumulaba allí.

'¿Pero?' él suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los azules de su abuela.

'Hace unos días, cuando nos despedíamos después de que hubiera venido a ver cómo restauraba la caja de música que me encargó, le dije, aunque no con estas palabras, que me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo' explicó al tiempo que podía sentir los nervios de aquella noche regresando a él, su rostro sonrojándose 'Así, sin más. De la nada abrí la boca y le solté un discurso con el que, en resumen, le dije eso. Fue como si no tuviera control sobre lo que salía por mi boca'

'Bueno, Harry, un buen halago siempre es bien recibido. Podría haber sido algo peor que eso' le dijo su abuela, consciente de que necesitaba de alguien que le asegurase que la situación no había sido tan grave como él la planteaba '¿Cómo reaccionó ella?'

'No lo sé. Salí corriendo' después de decir aquello se tornó pensativo 'No, espera… Salí corriendo porque ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y es normal que se sorprendiera. Aquello no venía a cuento y—'

'Así que viste su expresión, te diste cuenta de lo que habías dicho y saliste huyendo' Harry asintió y lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa hasta que su cabeza reposaba sobre el mantel de lino que protegía la madera 'Repito que bien podría haber sido peor. Además, ella está aquí ahora, ¿no?'

Minerva lo miraba esperando a que le respondiera, pero enseguida acabó haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio y se incorporase tan pronto como se escucharon los pasos de Hermione acercándose de regreso al comedor. Harry carraspeó y se sentó en la silla con la espalda recta en una postura quizá demasiado formal, sus ojos siguiendo el rostro de la actriz mientras ésta volvía a tomar asiento en la silla al otro lado del moreno.

'¿Todo bien, querida?' preguntó Minerva, sonriéndole con calidez a la chica.

'Sí, gracias. ¿Me he perdido algo?' ella le devolvía el gesto a la anciana.

'No mucho. Estábamos esperando por ti' respondió al tiempo que su mirada se encontraba con la de un Harry que frunció el ceño al ver la expresión traviesa que su abuela le dirigía y la cual lo llevó a comprender que terminaría por arrepentirse de veras de haber llevado a Hermione a conocerla.

'Iré a por mi teléfono. Me olvidé de llamar a mamá para avisarla de que vendríamos a verte'

Harry se puso en pie y abandonó la cocina a toda velocidad para ir a buscar su teléfono móvil dispuesto a regresar lo más deprisa posible a la cocina para asegurarse de que su abuela no aprovechaba el quedarse a solas con Hermione para decirle nada inapropiado.

Porque eso, sin lugar a dudas, sería lo que le faltaba.

.

'Me lo he pasado muy bien' dijo Hermione cuando Harry detuvo el coche en la dirección que la castaña le había dado cuando llegaron a Londres y él se ofreció a acercarla a casa en lugar de provocarle el trastorno de tener que buscar un taxi.

'Me alegro de que haya sido así' le dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, observando las casas que había en aquella calle estrecha. Estaban detenidos frente al número 7 y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, un recuerdo asaltando su mente 'Tu usuario de Ebay' comentó antes de darle opción a despedirse, ganándose al instante una mirada curiosa por parte de la castaña 'G7OGL' añadió y ella enarcó una ceja 'Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿esas siglas pertenecerían al número 7 de Observatory Gardens, Londres?' Hermione sonrió de medio lado y ladeó la cabeza 'Y la primera "G"… ¿por Granger?'

'Muy bien, señor Potter' lo felicitó ella, sonriendo con diversión antes de que de nuevo su semblante se tornara curioso '¿Debería de preocuparme porque todavía seas capaz de recordar mi nombre de usuario de Ebay?'

'Créeme que no lo olvidaré en lo que me resta de vida después de que me ganaras la subasta de la Griesbaum original' respondió el moreno, riendo despacio cuando ella rodó los ojos. Acto seguido se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva '¿Entonces te lo has pasado bien de verdad, o sólo lo dices por cortesía?'

'Digamos que ha sido un día… Interesante' respondió Hermione, tornándose seria por unos segundos que hicieron que él contuviera el aliento 'No, de verdad me lo pasé muy bien' dijo entonces, riendo 'Tu abuela es una mujer magnífica, Harry' él asintió 'Y te adora'

'Puedo decir que eso es algo que he puesto en duda varias veces durante las últimas horas, pero sé que sí' comentó con tono burlesco.

'Todos tenemos anécdotas de las que nos avergonzamos y familiares dispuestos a compartirlas en los momentos menos indicados'

'No lo dudo, pero no han sido las tuyas las que han salido a relucir' Hermione rió y acto seguido miró al frente durante unos segundos, tornándose pensativa al punto en el que Harry frunció el ceño '¿Qué sucede?'

'Estaba pensando en las entradas que me regalaste para el musical' comentó, sus ojos marrones volviendo a fijarse en los de él '¿Por qué tres?'

'En realidad iba a comprarte dos, porque supuse que no querrías ir sola, pero después recordé que en una entrevista dijiste que solías ir acompañada de tus padres y—'

'Tu lado fanático está saliendo a relucir' se burló ella con voz cantarina, soltando una carcajada cuando Harry apretó los labios sintiendo cómo su rostro se acaloraba 'Entradas para que fuera con mis padres a ver el musical basado en uno de mis cuentos preferidos. Nunca nadie ha tenido un detalle así conmigo' el moreno no pudo evitar el gesto sarcástico que se apoderó de sus facciones 'Está bien. Nunca un hombre ha tenido un detalle así conmigo' él enarcó una ceja y fue el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse mientras de nuevo eludía su mirada 'Normalmente me regalarían dos, esperando que la segunda la usara para…' agitó la cabeza 'Tampoco es como si hubiera pasado tantas veces, pero sí… Dos entradas. Tú me has regalado tres' Harry tragó saliva.

'Porque no las compré pensando en mí, sino en ti. En ningún momento me planteé que quisieras invitarme a mí a—'

'Y te parecerá absurdo, pero eso es lo que precisamente provoca que quiera que seas tú quien venga conmigo a ver ese musical' Harry se quedó estático y de pronto notó cómo su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba hasta el punto en el que estuvo seguro de que Hermione podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón al igual que si el sonido saliera a través de los altavoces del coche 'Si tú quieres, claro…' él tragó saliva.

'Yo— ¿Estás segura?'

'Si no lo estuviera, no te lo habría preguntado, ¿no crees?' Hermione parecía divertida por la situación 'He pensado que la tercera entrada podría utilizarla tu abuela. Realmente me encantaría que los dos me acompañammmff—'

La castaña no terminó de hablar puesto que antes de poder darse cuenta de que Harry se había inclinado sobre ella, los labios del moreno cubrían los suyos silenciándola por completo. La actriz produjo un respingo de sorpresa cuando el contacto se produjo y en cuestión de un segundo se apartó de él para observarlo con expresión de sorpresa, hecho que hizo que Harry se diera por fin cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer verdaderamente. Un golpe de adrenalina lo sacudió hasta abofetearlo.

'Oh, Dios' dijo llevándose una mano al rostro al tiempo que se recostaba una vez más en el asiento 'Lo siento, yo—' lanzó un suspiro y colocó ambas manos sobre el volante, su mirada clavada en el cuentakilómetros del salpicadero 'Lo siento, de verdad. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Bueno, en realidad no creo que estuviera pensando en lo más mínimo y—' su corazón dio un vuelco cuando de pronto sintió las manos de la castaña obligándolo a mirarla, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando un segundo después fue Hermione quien cubrió sus labios con los de ella, besándolo con firmeza.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
